Amor Inesperado
by Darrinia
Summary: Hay veces que todo a tu alrededor se derrumba, todo se desmorona y lo único que puedes hacer es llorar. Tal vez esas son las veces en las que realmente descubres quién te ama y quién no. Tal vez ese sea el momento para que Blaine descubra que su relación con Kurt está terminada y hay alguien más que le puede hacer feliz...
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos!

Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez. Os traigo un nuevo Seblaine... Últimamente mi lado Klainer está disminuyendo (si es que no ha desaparecido ya) y por eso surgen con fuerza mis lados Seblaine y Blam. En este caso, el fic estaría situado tras el capítulo 3 de la cuarta temporada (Makeover), es decir, justo después de que Blaine fuera elegido presidente de la clase.

Soy consciente de que el título puede recordar a otro Seblaine escrito por mí (Una noche inesperada) pero no tiene nada que ver.

**ADVERTENCIAS**

\- La historia es** Seblaine**, no pidais Klaine (ni Blam, ni Kurtbastian...)

\- Este fic es un poco **KurtHater** (no mucho), pido que si a alguien ese aspecto le puede ofender, no lea el fic (lo que me gustaría que pusieran esta advertencia en los fics BlaineHaters).

\- Hay **violencia**, intentaré no ser muy gráfica o explícita con determinados temas, pero es imposible que no aparezcan escenas fuertes si trato este tema.

\- **No es MPreg**, no me siento con "fuerza" para manejar tanto embarazo masculino XD.

\- Es posible que haya** escenas de sexo** entre dos hombres (Ok, habrá al menos una) pero no va a ser tan hot como mis otros fics.

\- Es un **fic MUY angustioso**. Ya sabéis que me gusta hacer sufrir a Blaine y... Bueno, esta vez puedo herir sensibilidades... El tema a tratar es delicado...

Pronto subiré el primer capítulo...

* * *

_**AMOR INESPERADO**_

_**PRÓLOGO**_

Blaine se despierta esa mañana muy deprimido. La alarma de su móvil no deja de sonar pero él no tiene ganas ni de apagarla. Debería estar feliz, el día anterior había conseguido ser el presidente de la clase y había comenzado una amistad con Sam. Sin embargo, deseaba hablar con Kurt, ni siquiera había podido darle la buena noticia. Desde que su novio se fuera a Nueva York, apenas había tenido tiempo para hablar con él. El castaño estaba haciendo su vida y se había olvidado de él, descuidándolo. Se sentía abandonado y, por mucho que Evans le dijera el día de antes que eran amigos, se sentía muy sólo.

Se levantó y apagó la alarma. Se duchó, se vistió, bajó a desayunar y se limpió los dientes, todo eso sin sonreír. Luego preparó su mochila. Junto a los libros, su cartera y su móvil, metió su portátil para hacer un trabajo en su hora libre, su ropa de deporte ya que quería boxear, un par de cambios de ropa (uno para después de hacer ejercicio y otro por si le tiraban un Slushie) la gomina, el gel y el champú para ducharse y una foto de Kurt para ponerla en su taquilla.

Sus padres no estaban en casa, tenían un viaje de negocios y llegaban esa misma tarde. Por eso no tuvo que despedirse de nadie antes de salir. Si era sincero, extrañaba a sus progenitores y deseaba que llegaran para contarles que había conseguido ser el presidente.

Iba paseando hasta el McKinley, escuchando música en su reproductor cuando sintió que alguien lo agarraba por la espalda. Quiso gritar pero le taparon la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo blanco que tenía un olor raro. Sintió como su cuerpo se iba quedando sin fuerza mientras el sueño se hacía más intenso. Sus párpados se cerraban incluso aunque él se esforzaba por no dormirse. No lo pudo evitar y de repente todo se volvió negro.


	2. Capítulo 1: ¿Dónde está Blaine?

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Espero que os guste la historia, aunque el prólogo pudo llevar a error... Espero que os aclare todo los siguientes capítulos (aunque este no)...

**Yamii**, muchas gracias. Siempre que escribo tengo clara una cosa, el que más va a sufrir es Blaine. Días de actualización... Intentaré que los jueves, pero no prometo nada... Ya sabes, cambio mucho... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 1: ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ BLAINE?**_

Susan Anderson entraba en el instituto William McKinley. Los pasillos estaban desiertos porque los alumnos estaban en sus clases. Los tacones de la mujer sonaban a cada paso. Sabía hacia donde se debía dirigir, no era la primera vez que iba a allí. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que entró.

– Disculpe... Mr Schue. ¿Puedo hablar con los chicos? Querría saber si alguno tiene contacto con Blaine. Lleva diez días en Nueva York y no me ha llamado. Ni siquiera pidió permiso y me parece mal que pierda tantos días de clase. – La mujer explicó y Will asintió. Sin embargo, todos los allí presentes habían escuchado lo que había dicho, por lo que alguien se decidió a hablar, aunque tal vez no fue muy cuidadoso con sus palabras.

– Blaine no está en Nueva York. Yo llegué ayer de allí. Pasé unos días allí y no ha estado con Kurt. Según me dijo, Blaine se había enfadado con él. – Finn anunció. Él acababa de volver de la ciudad de los rascacielos después de su ruptura con Rachel y sabía que no estaba en el apartamento de su hermanastro.

– Quiero que todos digáis cuando fue la última vez que hablasteis con Blaine, aunque fuera por teléfono. Finn, llama a Kurt y pregúntale. Por favor, tienes que ser discreto, no queremos asustarlo sin motivo. Señora Anderson, hable con el banco y pregunte si ha utilizado alguna tarjeta de crédito. Es posible que eso nos de alguna pista.

– Nosotros no lo vemos desde que fue nombrado presidente. Esa noche tuvimos una fiesta pero después ya no lo hemos visto. – Artie informó y todos los demás asintieron. Nadie sabía nada del líder de New Directions. Minutos después Hudson informaba que Kurt no había respondido a las llamadas de Anderson después de ser proclamado presidente y que después Hummel había intentado llamarlo dos veces pero no había respondido. Todo parecía indicar que la última vez que Blaine había sido visto por algún conocido había sido esa noche.

* * *

Kurt y Rachel llegaba a la estación de tren de Lima. El castaño había viajado a su ciudad natal con un nudo en el estómago y llorando casi todo el camino. Las noticias que le habían llegado no eran nada tranquilizadoras. Blaine estaba desaparecido, nadie lo había visto o había hablado con él en los últimos diez días. En cuanto el joven vio a su padre, corrió a abrazarse a él. A su lado, los señores Berry esperaban a su hija, a la que abrazaron con nerviosismo. Los recién llegados comenzaron a preguntar sobre las novedades de la situación pero no había ninguna. Todos se dirigieron directamente al coche y viajaron hacia la casa de la familia Anderson. Tal vez allí encontrarían respuestas.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que Sam, Tina, Finn y Carole también estaban allí. Susan ni siquiera se percató de la llegada de los amigos de su hijo, simplemente estaba sentada, abrazando la chaqueta del uniforme que Blaine llevaba en Dalton. Su esposo, James, paseaba nervioso por el salón de la casa, con el teléfono móvil en la mano y comprobando constantemente que tenía cobertura. Cooper estaba sentado junto a su madre, acariciándola e intentando ser fuerte, aunque se notaba que estaba destrozado.

– ¿Alguna novedad? – Burt quiso saber mientras se acercaba a su esposa. Ésta fue la que respondió.

– Nada. La policía cree que se ha escapado. Faltan algunas cosas suyas. Su ordenador, algo de ropa y una foto. No sabemos qué foto es pero... Conozco a Blaine lo suficiente como para saber que él jamás haría eso. Ellos tampoco lo creen pero la policía insiste. No hay llamada pidiendo rescate y... Bueno, también han dicho que si no se ha escapado de casa es muy probable que no lo encuentren con vida.

– Imposible. – Kurt se negaba a creer que su novio se hubiera ido de casa sin avisar a nadie, dejando a todos preocupados.

El castaño subió a la habitación del menor y comenzó a revolver sus cosas. Puso toda la ropa del joven sobre la cama, sacó varios objetos y buscó entre sus cosas. Finn y Rachel lo miraban desde la puerta pero no se atrevían a interrumpirle. El timbre sonó y los tres bajaron rápidamente. Un agente entraba en la casa cuando llegaron a la planta baja.

– No tenemos ninguna pista. ¿Hay alguna novedad? – El policía quiso saber.

– Blaine no se ha escapado. Conozco a mi novio lo suficiente como para saber que si hubiera sido así, se habría llevado más cosas. Además, habría dicho algo para que no nos preocupáramos. En su habitación hay cosas muy importantes para él y de las que jamás se habría separado. La foto que se llevó... Es una mía en Nueva York, se la mandé hace días por Internet. Él la imprimió y la puso en su pared, me lo enseñó cuando hablamos por Skype. Si sólo hubiera podido coger una, sería la suya con su hermano y abuelo. – Hummel mostró la foto que él mismo había cogido de la pared. En ella, Blaine con cinco años estaba sentado sobre las rodillas de un hombre de unos 70 y, a su lado, Cooper sonreía con trece. Su voz temblaba pero necesitaba contarle al agente todo lo que sabía para que se olvidaran de la posible fuga y se centraran en buscarlo. – Falta ropa, pero no mucha. La que llevaría puesta, dos pantalones, dos camisas, una pajarita que no es su favorita, un pantalón y una camiseta de deporte y ropa interior. Lo que normalmente lleva al instituto cuando hace deporte. Suele llevar siempre un cambio por si le tiran un Slushie y otro cuando hace deporte para cambiarse. No se ha llevado sus partituras o su música, él no sabe vivir sin música. No se ha ido a ningún sitio voluntariamente. Se lo han llevado.

Todos los allí presentes miraron al joven, que al terminar su discurso empezó a llorar y fue a abrazar a su padre. El policía realizó una llamada para cambiar el estado de la búsqueda. Se avisaría a todas las comisarías y se comenzaría a investigar el posible secuestro del joven.

* * *

Todos los miembros de New Directions y los graduados estaban en la sala del coro. Se había suspendido el musical ese año porque nadie se sentía con ganas de hacerlo, al menos, no hasta que Blaine apareciera. Kurt había asistido a la reunión por la insistencia de Rachel y Finn, que le habían convencido alegando que era un momento para estar en familia.

En el aula todos los alumnos estaban sentados, con caras serias, algunos como Hummel o Tina con lágrimas en los ojos. Mr Schue estaba frente a ellos, mirándolos con cariño. Era un momento muy difícil. En ese momento Ms Pillsbury entró. Todos la miraron atentamente y también pudieron ver que Carole y Burt estaban fuera. La mayor tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras que su esposo hasta se había quitado la gorra que llevaba habitualmente y la apretaba con fuerza en sus manos, Emma parecía a punto de llorar.

– Kurt... – La pelirroja apenas susurró. – ¿Puedes venir con nosotros? Tenemos algo muy importante que contarte.

– ¡No! – Sam se levantó. – Blaine es amigo de todos, todos queremos saber... ¡Tenemos derecho a saber!

– Es algo... Delicado. – La orientadora comentó.

– Sam tiene razón... ¡Hablamos de Blaine! ¡Es nuestro amigo! – Mike intervino, él necesitaba saber lo que había pasado.

– ¿Kurt? – Carole se acercó. – Tú decides. Yo creo que es algo muy difícil y que tal vez deba contártelo antes a ti. Luego tú decides que información le das a ellos.

El castaño se levantó y los adultos lo acompañaron hasta el despacho de Ms Pillsbury. Los demás se quedaron fuera pero podían ver a través del cristal lo que pasaba dentro. Vieron como el ojiazul se derrumbaba en los brazos de su padre. Vieron a Mr Schue sujetarse con fuerza a la silla de su pareja para evitar caer. Vieron a Carole secarse nuevas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Vieron a Emma morderse el labio en un intento de reprimir su llanto. Vieron a la entrenadora Sylvester entrar y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Vieron como la pelirroja le informaba a la recién llegada y vieron como Sue tiraba al suelo varias cosas intentando soltar su rabia. Todos los miembros y ex miembros de New Directions se quedaron congelados, esperando la peor de las noticias, el peor de los desenlaces...


	3. Capítulo 2: Empezar de cero

**N/A**: Muchas gracias a todos por esta gran acogida... ¿Os gusta más que escriba Seblaine que Klaine o Blam? Porque al menos los comentarios me indican eso... Bueno, tengo comentarios que responder... Espero que disfrutéis de la historia...

**Olga Moreno,** muchas gracias. Blaine va a sufrir (me has leído en varios fics, sabes que siempre le hago sufrir). Le han hecho daño, es algo que no se puede evitar... No te preocupes, verás como las heridas de Blaine sanan una a una... Besos

**Yamii**, cariño... ¿Corto? Antes mis capítulos tenían entre 800-1000 palabras, ahora entre 1300 y 2000... El capítulo anterior está en las 1300 aproximadamente... Los he escrito mucho más cortos... Pero bueno, éste es más largo (1600)... Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 2: EMPEZAR DE CERO**_

Mr Schue estaba frente a todos sus alumnos de New Directions. Kurt le había pedido que se encargara él de informarles. Eran más que amigos, eran la familia de Blaine, por lo que tenían derecho a saberlo. El adulto estaba sentado y suspiró. Iba a ser la conversación más difícil de su vida, más incluso que cuando les tuvo que hablar de lo ocurrido con Karofsky. Todos lo miraban con miedo, no sabían lo que pasaba y temían lo que les contaría.

– ¡Vas a contarnos lo que ha pasado o vamos a estar aquí hasta el año que viene! – Santana gritó pero era más por su ansiedad que por otra cosa.

– Primero quiero decir que esto es muy delicado. Quiero que seáis fuertes, Blaine os va a necesitar así...

– ¡Blaine nos va a necesitar! ¿Por qué perdemos el tiempo entonces? – Puck se levantó.

– Antes de ir con él, tenéis que saber. Por favor, siéntate y escucha.

Sue y Emma entraron en ese instante. Ellas se pusieron a ambos lados del profesor de español y cada una apoyó una mano en el hombro del mayor.

– Blaine ha sido retenido durante estos días por tres hombres que salieron hace poco de prisión. Pensaban que era más joven porque venía al instituto. Los tres tienen problemas y... Les gusta... Abusan de niños. Pensaron que Blaine era menor y... Bueno, os podéis imaginar. – Will no sabía que más decir. Todos se quedaron en shock. Marley se abrazó a Unique mientras lloraban, Tina se refugió en los brazos de Sam, Noah quería golpear a alguien, Brittany sujetó con fuerza la mano de Lopez... Todos estaban afectados.

– Físicamente Blaine se encuentra más o menos bien, a la espera de las últimas pruebas. Los asaltantes tenían controlada a la policía, en el momento en el que se denunciara su desaparición ellos se marcharían. Además, ha pasado horas abandonado en el almacén donde lo retenían. Va a tener secuelas, al menos psicológicas. – La pelirroja comentó.

– Tenemos que ir ahí. ¡Blaine nos necesita! – Sam se levantó y fue seguido por todos.

* * *

En una sala de espera del hospital, la familia Anderson estaba acompañada por los Hummel-Hudson y todos los miembros de New Directions. Esperaban que el doctor les dejara pasar para visitar a Blaine. Todavía no lo habían visto y el ansia de todos se notaba mucho. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años vestido con un uniforme de policía y una mujer un poco más joven con una bata de médico se acercaron a ellos.

– ¿Familiares de Blaine Anderson? – La doctora preguntó. Era rubia y llevaba unas gafas de montura gruesa negra.

– Soy su madre. – Susan se adelantó a todos.

– Blaine ha sufrido diversas violaciones y golpes. No hay nada que no pueda ser tratado en casa. Las pruebas no indican ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual aunque se las repetiremos más adelante para estar completamente seguros. Lo que más nos preocupa ahora es el aspecto psicológico. Va a estar bajo la supervisión de un especialista y probablemente acabe con algún tipo de tratamiento. En cuanto a nosotros puede irse a casa pero hay un problema. – La mujer comentó.

– ¿Cuál? – James, el señor Anderson, preguntó.

– Blaine no quiere ir a su casa. – El policía indicó. – Sabe que tardaron diez días en denunciar su desaparición. Eso ha hecho que él haya desarrollado una especie de amistad con sus secuestradores, a los que ve como las únicas personas que realmente se preocupan por él. Piensa que a nadie le preocupa y no quiere volver a su casa.

– ¡Eso es una estupidez! Yo soy su novio, lo amo y él lo sabe. – Kurt intervino, conmocionado por lo que le acababan de decir.

– No te estamos juzgando, ni a ti ni a nadie. Sólo os estamos mostrando su razonamiento. No tiene por qué ser correcto, simplemente es así como se siente. Cree que no lo queréis porque en diez días no os habéis preocupado por él mientras que sus secuestradores han estado con él. – La doctora explicó con paciencia.

– Es mi hijo, es mi pequeño. ¡Por supuesto que lo amo! – La señora Anderson estaba desolada.

– Ha comentado algo de una casa heredada... Quiere vivir allí. Tiene dieciocho años y es su decisión. Quiere que le traigáis las llaves para ir allí esta misma noche. – El policía comunicó.

– ¡No! – Cooper intervino. – Después de todo lo que ha pasado necesita el cuidado de su familia y amigos. No voy a consentir que se vaya solo a una casa que lleva diez años abandonada.

– Es su decisión. No podéis hacer nada que no sea aceptarla. – La médico comentó.

* * *

Blaine atravesaba las puertas del McKinley por primera vez en muchos días. El día anterior lo habían encontrado en un almacén abandonado en las afueras de Lima. Se sentía solo, poco amado y abandonado. Creía que se había demostrado que a nadie le importaba. Diez días habían pasado para que su familia y amigos se dieran cuenta de que no estaba.

Estaba agobiado. No soportaba el contacto físico, le recordaba a las caricias que le daban sus secuestradores. Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla e intentó alejar esos pensamientos negativos. Todos a su alrededor le hacían daño. Sin embargo, sus agresores lo habían cuidado, algo que tal vez sus "amigos" jamás habían hecho.

Sue lo encontró en los pasillos y le pidió que entrara a su despacho. El menor obedeció temeroso. Entonces la mujer puso una caja frente a él.

– Eres mi nuevo capitán de las Cheerios. – La entrenadora sonrió y el moreno abrió la caja. Dentro había un uniforme masculino del equipo de animadores del McKinley. Ajustado y provocativo...

– No... no creo que sea buena idea. – El ojimiel no quería ni tocar la prenda.

– Yo creo que es la mejor de las ideas. Vas a ser el capitán y vas a liderar a las Cheerios. – Sylvester estaba muy segura.

– Yo... – Anderson suspiró, no quería contar lo que pasaba pero creía que era algo necesario. – No me siento a gusto con el contacto físico y tampoco creo que pueda llevar ropa tan ajustada.

La rubia miró al joven y sintió una punzada en el corazón. Sin embargo, no iba a renunciar a su plan.

– Haremos algo. Mientras no te sientas cómodo, tus coreografías no implicarán que toques a nadie y en cuanto al uniforme... Puedes llevarlo aquí y cambiarte cuando salgas.

* * *

La hora del club Glee y todos, incluidos los graduados, llegaron muy pronto a la sala del coro. Todos estaban impacientes porque sabían que Blaine estaba en el instituto y querían verlo. Incluso Sam, Artie, Brittany y Tina habían coincidido con él en alguna clase, aunque el moreno había sido muy distante con ellos. Se quedaron sorprendidos cuando lo vieron entrar con su nuevo uniforme de las Cheerios.

– Mr Shcue... ¿Puedo hablar? Tengo una noticia que dar. – El ojimiel miró al profesor.

– ¡Claro! Te escuchamos. – Will asintió y dejó que Anderson se colocara en el centro.

– Voy a ser rápido. Dejo el Glee Club.

Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, Blaine salía del aula. Kurt corrió tras él, tenía la intención de hablar con él y hacerlo recapacitar. El castaño lo alcanzó en medio del pasillo y puso su mano en el brazo de su novio. Tardó menos de un segundo en arrepentirse del contacto. El moreno tembló y se dio la vuelta. La pareja se miró a los ojos, haciendo que el mayor percibiera todo el dolor del otro, aunque lo que más le preocupó era que notó el miedo. No podía ser que su novio, la persona a la que más amaba, le tuviera miedo.

– Blaine... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué dejas New Directions? ¿Qué piensas? Por favor... Necesito saberlo. – Hummel estaba desesperado y dejó caer una lágrima.

– ¿Y qué hay de lo que yo necesito? – La voz del ojimiel era fría y llena de recor.

– ¡Pídemelo! Haré lo que sea por ayudarte. ¡Lo que sea! Te amo. – El más alto suplicaba.

– Necesito que te alejes de mí. Tú y todos. ¡Dejadme solo! – Anderson estaba alterado.

– No pienso dejarte solo. Eres mi novio y voy a estar a tu lado...

– ¡¿Como estos días de atrás?! Diez días, Kurt. ¡Diez días! Bueno, llevábamos dos días sin hablar ya, por lo que mejor digamos que fueron doce. Doce días sin saber nada de mí y no te importó.

– Yo...

– No intentes justificarte. Has hecho tu vida en Nueva York y tu estúpido novio ya no tiene cabida en ella. Será mejor que busques a alguien que pueda estar a tu lado y no a alguien a quien le preocupa algo tan insignificante como qué pajarita ponerse para un estúpido debate de instituto.

– No eres estúpido y no voy a buscar a otro. Siento mucho lo que ha pasado pero pensé que te habías enfadado conmigo.

El ojiazul intentó acercarse pero el más bajo dio varios pasos hacia atrás mientras comenzaba a llorar. El castaño quería consolarlo, abrazarlo y alejar todo el dolor que sentía su pareja pero se dio cuenta de que el otro no le iba a dejar tocarlo.

– No lo entiendes. Kurt... Lo nuestro se ha acabado.

Esa frase dejó paralizado al mayor y no pudo responder nada mientras el moreno se alejaba. Pronto los brazos de Rachel lo rodearon, provocando que el llanto comenzara. Su relación había acabado y eso le dolía. Estaba muy enamorado de Blaine, aunque él no lo quisiera ver.

– Tranquilo Kurt. Pronto se le pasará el enfado y volverá a ti con un ramo de flores y pidiéndote perdón. – Berry susurró mientras le acariciaba la espalda. El ojiazul deseó que las palabras de su amiga fueran ciertas. No quería que su relación con Blaine se acabara de esa manera tan triste.

– No te rindas, lucha por él. Demuéstrale que está equivocado. – Puck añadió y en ese momento Hummel fue consciente de que todos habían acudido en su ayuda en cuanto se había ido Anderson y que todos habían escuchado la conversación entre ellos.


	4. Capítulo 3: Un apoyo Inesperado

**N/A:** Muchas gracias... ¡Seis comentarios! Creo que en Fanfiction nunca había tenido tantos en un capítulo, de verdad que os lo agradezco. Esto me hace querer seguir con la historia con más energías todavía por lo que estad atentos por si se "cuela" algún capítulo más... Ahora os dejo con un poquito de Seblaine, aunque de momento sólo como amigos...

**Yamii**, cariño, muchas gracias. De verdad que siento que hayas llorado pero ya está, ahora vamos a buscar el optimismo dentro de todo el sufrimiento. Espero que te guste. Besos

**Guest**, muchas gracias. Ese es el objetivo del fic, que se aleje de todos (en especial de Kurt) para que se acerque a Sebastian... Espero que te guste su acercamiento. Besos

**Aze. Klaine**, muchas gracias. Blaine sufrió mucho y está muy dolido y dañado, pero Sebastian va a estar ahí (ahora lo veréis). Me alegra que te gusten mis historias Seblaine, es la tercera que escribo y la verdad es que estoy muy inspirada... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 3: UN APOYO INESPERADO**_

Sebastian llegó a la sala de los Warblers cinco minutos antes de que comenzara el ensayo. Sabía que allí estarían el resto de seniors hablando sobre lo ocurrido con Blaine. Él no iba a mostrar que le interesaba saber si el ex alumno de Dalton estaba bien pero quería tener suerte y poder escuchar algo en las conversaciones de sus compañeros.

Cuando entró vio a Nick y Trent mirando constantemente sus teléfonos mientras charlaban de la clase de historia. Se sentó en otro sillón, apartado de ellos y sacó su propio móvil para jugar al Angry Birds. Eso sí, siempre pendiente de lo que allí ocurría.

Jeff entró sofocado, como si hubiera corrido y detrás de él, Thad y David. Los tres se sentaron junto a sus amigos.

– He hablado con Kurt... Bueno, él me ha pasado a una amiga suya porque él no podía hablar... Una tal Santana, no sé quién es... – El rubio contaba. Smythe sabía de quién hablaban, se había enfrentado a ella el año anterior. – Blaine está vivo y es lo único bueno que puedo decir.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Duval lo miró intrigado.

– Lo han violado, lo han agredido y está roto. Se ha ido de casa de sus padres, ha dejado New Directions y ha terminado su relación con Kurt. – Sterling siguió.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Nixon no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

– Lo sé, yo también me sorprendí. Pero al final Blaine no está bien y eso es lo que importa. He intentado llamarlo, por lo que me han dicho sigue con su número de siempre, pero no me responde. Creo que tampoco confía en nosotros. – Jeff aclaró.

– ¿Os extraña? – Sebastian se atrevió a hablar por primera vez. – Diez días tardasteis en daros cuenta de que no estaba en casa... ¿Acaso os ha importado alguna vez?

– Pensamos que estaba muy ocupado con sus labores de presidente, nunca pensamos que le habría pasado algo malo. – David comentó.

– Todos teníais una excusa, algo muy oportuno. Mientras vosotros aliviáis vuestra culpa con esas excusas, él no tiene ninguna excusa con la que consolarse. Él sólo tiene el recuerdo de diez días en manos de esos monstruos que podrían haber sido menos si tan sólo una de las personas que se supone que lo quiere se hubiera dado cuenta de que no estaba. – El castaño sabía que estaba haciéndoles daño pero él no podía evitar ponerse en la piel de Blaine. No paraba de pensar que a él le podría haber pasado y que a él hubieran tardado más tiempo en extrañarlo.

– No sé por qué discutís por alguien que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. – Hunter entró. – Somos Warblers y él es un miembro de la competencia. No nos debería importar. Si está triste es algo que nos puede beneficiar. Comencemos el ensayo.

* * *

Sebastian estaba conduciendo hacia su casa mientras escuchaba música. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando distinguió una figura que le resultaba familiar. Bajó la ventanilla del coche y se puso a su altura, disminuyendo la velocidad.

– ¿Qué se te ha perdido por aquí? – El castaño preguntó. Blaine se volvió asustado pero se relajó al reconocerlo.

– A casa, vivo aquí cerca. – El moreno señaló hacia el frente. – ¿Y tú?

– Yo también vivo por aquí. ¿Te llevo?

– No, gracias. Ya casi he llegado.

Smythe aceleró y se abrió la puerta de acceso al jardín de una de las casas que estaban en la misma acera por la que paseaba el ojimiel. El coche entró en el terreno que daba acceso a la casa mientras Anderson seguía caminando.

Sebastian paró el coche frente a la puerta del garaje sin aparcarlo en su sitio habitual, tenía otras prioridades. Salió corriendo hasta la puerta y vio que el estudiante del McKinley acababa de pasar.

– ¡Blaine! – El castaño lo llamó. El moreno se volvió y lo miró intrigado. – Yo... Mis padres tienen una cena y... No quiero estar solo... Tal vez tú me harías el favor de...

Los ojos de ambos chicos se encontraron. El más bajo sabía que el otro no temía estar solo pero que se preocupaba por él, que lo hacía por él. No pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa y se sintió extraño. Hacía días que no sonreía porque no tenía motivos para ello. Sin embargo, para el estudiante de Dalton esa sonrisa supuso la muestra de lo mal que estaba el otro. Esa supuesta felicidad no se reflejaba en esos ojos que estaban hasta más oscuros de lo habitual, reflejo del alma atormentada que estaba tras ellos.

– Podría hacerte ese gran favor, no veo por qué no. – El ojimiel respondió, intentando aparentar normalidad pero sin engañar al otro. Realmente era él quien necesitaba esa compañía.

– Vamos dentro.

* * *

Sebastian hablaba de las cosas que pasaban en Dalton mientras Blaine simplemente lo escuchaba. El moreno no quería hablar de nada que tuviera algo que ver con el McKinley y mucho menos de lo pasado en los últimos días. Los dos estaban cenando tranquilamente, sin tocar temas polémicos. Sólo eran dos jóvenes intentando pasar un buen rato. Cuando estaban en el postre, el teléfono móvil del ojimiel sonó. El más bajo miró la pantalla y colgó sin responder.

– ¿Quién es? – El castaño preguntó intrigado.

– Mi madre. Lleva todo el día llamándome y mandándome mensajes. – El estudiante del McKinley comentó.

– Entiendo que no hables con ella por todo lo que ha pasado pero está preocupada por ti. Tal vez deberías responder para que sepa que estás bien. – El ojiverde susurró.

– No sé si estoy preparado para perdonarla.

– No lo hagas, nadie te dice que la perdones. Pero sí puedes decirle que estás bien. No la escuches, no dejes que hable. Simplemente dile que estás bien y que estás en casa de un amigo. Con eso será suficiente. – El más alto señaló el teléfono con la mano y Anderson supo que debía hacerle caso.

El más bajo se levantó y se fue al salón para estar a solas. Buscó a su madre en la lista de llamadas perdidas y llamó. En menos de un segundo la voz de su madre sonó, angustiada y preocupada.

– ¿Blaine?

– Mamá, no digas nada. No quiero escuchar lo que sea que me tengas que decir. Te llamo para que no te preocupes, estoy bien, estoy cenando en casa de un amigo que vive cerca de la casa del abuelo. Mañana volveré a llamarte para decirte donde estoy pero no quiero que me digas nada. Si en algún momento estoy preparado para escucharte, yo mismo te lo diré. Hasta mañana.

El moreno colgó y se quedó unos segundos allí, mirando al vacío. Sabía que estaba siendo un poco duro con su familia pero se sentía tan abandonado que no podía volver a su vida anterior. Tal vez Sebastian representaba el cambio que necesitaba. Nuevas personas a su alrededor que tal vez lo valoren y amen más.

* * *

Blaine y Sebastian estaban viendo una película en la televisión. El moreno estaba tumbado en un sillón y el castaño en otro. Sin embargo, antes de que acabara, el ojimiel se quedó dormido, producto del cansancio acumulado después de tantos días sin dormir. El más alto tenía dudas, no sabía que hacer. Por un lado le gustaría que se quedara a dormir pero por otro lado no quería despertarlo. Al final decidió que lo llevaría él en brazos.

Pronto descubrió que eso no era tan fácil hacerlo como pensarlo. El cuerpo del más bajo pesaba más de lo que pensaba, subir las escaleras fue casi imposible y le pareció increíble cuando por fin lo tumbó en la cama sin que se despertara. Decidió quitarle los zapatos pero le dejó la ropa. Lo tapó con una manta y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir de la habitación, se quedó mirándolo. Se veía que no tenía un sueño tranquilo pero él no podía hacer nada. Ojalá pudiera entrar en sus sueños y protegerlo de todo.

* * *

Sebastian estaba recogiendo todo cuando sus padres llegaron. El menor fue a reunirse con ellos. Su madre estaba quitándose el abrigo y su padre entraba al salón. Ella era rubia, con ojos verdes, muy parecida a su hijo y él estaba calvo, tenía los ojos azules y la misma sonrisa que su hijo.

– Mamá, papá. ¿Qué tal la cena? – El menor se acercó a ellos.

– Muy bien, todo estaba delicioso y los señores Graham te mandan recuerdos. – Sandra informó.

– ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad? – Joseph cuestionó.

– Tengo algo que contaros pero no os enfadéis hasta que os lo cuente todo. Un amigo se ha quedado a dormir.

– ¡Sebastian! Cuantas veces tenemos que decirte que no puedes traer chicos a casa. Sabes que es una prohibición que tú mismo te ganaste al traer a tus ligues aquí. No puedo controlar lo que haces, no puedo prohibirte nada pero no voy a facilitarte las cosas. – La señora Smythe estaba enfadada.

– Lo sé mamá y creeme que sabía que os molestaría, más cuando lo conozcáis mañana y os deis cuenta de que es gay. Se quedó dormido y no quería despertarlo...

– Eso no es excusa. Pusimos esa norma porque era necesaria, no puedes hacer lo que te de la gana. – El padre se mostró serio.

– Lo sé pero es un amigo que está pasando un momento difícil. Tal vez tú hayas oído hablar de él. Su nombre es Blaine Anderson.

Joseph se quedó mirando a su hijo. Claro que había escuchado ese nombre, esa misma mañana en el trabajo. Le habían entregado el informe del caso, sabía por lo que ese chico estaba pasando.

– No sabía que es amigo tuyo. – El mayor comentó.

– No lo es... No exactamente, es más bien un conocido. Pero lo vi tan solo que no pude evitar ayudarlo.

– Por mí como si es el mismísimo Príncipe de Inglaterra. Tus amigos no pueden dormir aquí salvo que nosotros los conozcamos y sepamos que no te vas a acostar con ellos. – La madre exclamó.

– Tranquila, Sandra. No va a acostarse con él. – El padre aclaró. – No puedo contarte nada porque es algo relacionado con mi trabajo pero mañana en el desayuno te darás cuenta tú misma. Ahora todos a dormir que es muy tarde.


	5. Capítulo 4: Seamos amigos

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia. Este capítulo es un poco duro pero es una reacción normal a lo que Blaine ha pasado. Poco a poco esta historia se llenará de esperanza... Tendremos Seblaine del bueno... Por cierto, si leeis mis otros fics os habreis dado cuenta de que el espíritu navideño no es muy habitual en mí. Aun así, hoy sí que me acuerdo y os deseo feliz navidad, que paseis estos días con las personas que amais.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 4: SEAMOS AMIGOS**_

Blaine se despertó algo aturdido y muy asustado. No sabía donde estaba, no conocía el lugar. Levantó la manta que lo cubría y suspiró aliviado cuando comprobó con sus propios ojos que estaba vestido. Se frotó la cara mientras recordaba lo que había pasado el día anterior. No había problema, estaba en casa de Sebastian pero... Se sentó rápidamente y se abrazó las rodillas, él no había subido allí por lo que alguien lo había movido, lo había tocado. Empezó a notar dificultad para respirar, no se sentía cómodo. En ese momento el castaño entró y se quedó mirando la escena.

– ¿Estás bien?

El moreno dio un salto y rápidamente se levantó de la cama. Le costó normalizar su respiración mientras el ojiverde no se movía, simplemente lo observaba con cara preocupada.

– No quería asustarte, venía a despertarte para que bajaras a desayunar. Se te hará tarde. – El más alto decidió dejarlo a solas.

El ojimiel tardó unos segundos en relajarse y bajó a la cocina, todavía llevando la ropa del día anterior. Su pelo estaba alborotado y con sus rizos descontrolados pero eso ya no le importaba, no tenía nada que perder, ya no.

* * *

Finalmente Blaine salió de la casa de los Smythe duchado y con su uniforme de los Cheerios puesto, algo que enloqueció a Sebastian porque no podía resistirse a la sensualidad que irradiaba. Pasaron por la vivienda del moreno para que recogiera un par de cosas que necesitaba. El castaño estaba entristecido, sabía que el lugar no estaba en condiciones de ser habitado si nadie había vivido allí durante casi ocho años. Los señores Anderson se habían preocupado de pagar las facturas de luz y agua durante esos años y al menos seguía teniendo suministro, pero no tenía calefacción, la mitad de los electrodomésticos eran demasiado antiguos y no funcionaban bien. Después de que el ojimiel recogiera un par de cosas, ambos salieron de allí y se subieron al coche.

* * *

Blaine se bajó del coche de Sebastian y se despidió de él con la mano. El castaño lo había llevado al McKinley antes de ir a Dalton, por lo que había llegado un poco antes. Decidió ir a hablar con la señorita Pillsbury. La mujer le había dicho que quería que buscara cinco minutos al día para verla y hablar con ella. Sabía que iba a ser duro pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

Blaine salía del despacho de la orientadora limpiándose las lágrimas. Ella se había mostrado preocupada por lo que había pasado y, aunque él había sido incapaz de contarle nada, le había hecho recordar cosas que deseaba olvidar. Cuando llegó a su taquilla vio a Tina que se acercaba a él. Estaba dispuesto a ignorarla cuando la chica tocó su brazo.

– _¿Qué te has creído, niño bonito? ¿Crees que te vas a librar de nosotros? Te liberaremos cuando nosotros queramos y eso no será hasta que denuncien tu desaparición. – Un hombre con una máscara lo sujetaba del brazo con fuerza mientras el moreno estaba desnudo sobre una cama cuyas sábanas estaban manchadas de sangre, vómito y semen._

– _Por favor... – El ojimiel está casi llorando._

– _Parece que no has aprendido la lección. Tal vez deba volver a enseñártela. – El mayor soltó al otro y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones mientras el menor seguía suplicando._

– No, por favor...

– Blaine...

– Por favor...

– ¡Blaine!

El moreno abrió los ojos y vio a Tina y Brittany frente a él, muy preocupadas. Intentó tranquilizar su respiración pero no podía, simplemente le dolía todo el cuerpo. Los recuerdos de caricias no deseadas, de golpes dolorosos y de sexo no consentido lo habían paralizado. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con su espalda apoyada en las taquillas. No sabía como había llegado allí.

– ¿Está bien? – El ojimiel pudo reconocer la voz de Schuester mientras entraba en su campo de visión, colocándose entre sus dos amigas.

– No... No lo sé, yo sólo lo he tocado. – Cohen-Chang sollozó nerviosa.

– Blaine... ¿Puedes oírme? – Will preguntó. Anderson era consciente de que no podría responder por lo que movió ligeramente la cabeza para confirmar que había escuchado lo que le habían dicho. – ¿Puedes levantarte?

El menor suspiró e intentó hacer lo que le habían pedido. Se sintió aliviado al comprobar que poco a poco sus piernas le respondían. La campana sonó y todos los alumnos se dispersaron, dispuestos a ir a clase. Sin embargo, Anderson seguía sin moverse.

– Te doy permiso para no ir a clase hoy. Intenta dar un paseo, busca algo que te distraiga, lo que sea. Te mereces un descanso de todo. ¿Puedo dejarte solo o quieres que me quede contigo? – El señor Schue le dijo a Blaine.

– Puedo... Sólo...

* * *

Blaine salía del McKinley después de su ataque de pánico. No lo entendía, el día anterior había estado bien. Lo atribuía a los recuerdos removidos por su visita a la señorita Pillsbury. Necesitaba estar con alguien, necesitaba hablar, distraerse. Sacó su teléfono móvil y estuvo mirándolo durante un rato. Pasó uno a uno los contactos de su agenda.

Artie

Brittany

Cooper

David

Finn

Jake

Jeff

Joe

Kitty

Kurt

Mamá

Marley

Mike

Mercedes

Nick

Papá

Puck

Quinn

Rachel

Ryder

Sam

Santana

Sebastian

Paró en ese nombre, no quiso seguir buscando a nadie. Todos le dolían porque todos le habían fallado. Todos menos él, porque de él no esperaba nada. Llevaban meses sin hablarse por lo que era el único que no podía extrañarlo. No lo dudó, tenía que verlo, tenía que hablar con él.

– ¿Blaine? ¿Está todo bien? – El castaño dijo nada más responder la llamada.

– Yo... Sí... Necesitaba hablar... Yo... – Blaine se sorprendió de lo afectada que sonaba su voz.

– Voy a buscarte, espérame en el parking del McKinley, te recojo allí.

* * *

Blaine se subió rápidamente al coche de Sebastian en cuanto paró, sin siquiera dejar que el castaño se bajara. Se puso el cinturón y se agarró con fuerza al asiento.

– Vámonos de aquí. – El moreno fijó su vista al frente, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

El castaño aceleró, no sabía que más podía hacer para aliviar los temores del otro.

Decidió conducir hasta un lugar tranquilo pero muy iluminado. La naturaleza le daba un ambiente único y relajante. Un río cruzaba ese pequeño parque que en esa época del año no tenía flores pero que en primavera debía ser hermoso.

– ¿Te apetece bajar o prefieres que nos quedemos en el coche? También podemos ir a tu casa aunque deberíamos dejar el coche en algún sitio, no quiero que mis padres se enteren de que no estoy en clase. – El ojiverde preguntó y miró al otro.

– Parece un lugar agradable, podemos salir siempre que te quedes cerca pero... No me toques.

El más alto asintió y los dos salieron del vehículo. Caminaron por el borde del río durante un rato, sin decir nada. Acabaron sentándose en el césped, guardando cierta distancia. Después de un rato en silencio, Sebastian se atrevió a preguntar.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado?

– No lo sé. Tina me tocó y yo... No pude evitar recordar y... – Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas. – No... No me has preguntado por nada de lo que pasó mientras estuve... con ellos.

– No voy a presionarte. Si quieres contarme algo yo te escucharé y te apoyaré pero no te voy a preguntar nada. Tú me contarás lo que consideres cuando lo creas oportuno.

– Eres más amigo que muchos de mis amigos. – Blaine soltó una risita mientras centraba su atención en la hierba que estaba a su lado.

– Tengo un nuevo objetivo y ese es que sonrías así que... – Sebastian sonrió, sintiendo alivio al pensar que Blaine no estaría sólo.


	6. Capítulo 5: Pacto

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar esta historia. También aprovecho para desearos un feliz 2015 en el que vuestros sueños se hagan realidad...

**Yamii**, muchas gracias. Como siempre, Blaine es la víctima y el que más sufre... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

**Bruja Inocente**, muchas gracias. Este Sebastian es todo lo que necesita Blaine... Espero que te siga gustando... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 5: PACTO**_

Blaine y Sebastian estaban en casa del castaño. Sus padres habían aceptado que el moreno pasara todo el tiempo que quisiera en la casa además de quedarse a dormir siempre que quisiera. El ojiverde estaba alegre ya que le gustaba la idea de pasar tiempo con su nuevo amigo y al otro no parecía importarle. Después de los problemas de esa mañana, estaba más tranquilo y relajado, aunque seguía sin conseguir que la felicidad llegara a su alma.

Como parecía costumbre entre ellos, el móvil del ojimiel sonó. Cuando vio quién era, rechazó la llamada de mal humor. El más alto se quedó mirándolo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

– Ya quedamos en que tranquilizarías a tu madre. Llámala, seguro que Schuester la ha avisado. – Smythe comentó.

– No es mi madre. – El más bajo se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Quién es? – Sebastian lo miró con un gesto de intriga.

– Kurt... Me ha llamado varias veces. Parece que no entiende que hemos terminado.

– Deja que yo hable con él.

El castaño alargó el brazo pidiendo que le diera el teléfono. Anderson dudó pero al final acabó haciendo lo que le pedía. El ojiverde salió de allí y se dirigió a la cocina, necesitaba privacidad para hablar con Hummel. No le iba a gustar que fuera él quien respondiera pero no podía hacer nada más.

– _¿Blaine? ¡Por fin!_ – La voz del ex novio del moreno sonó al otro lado de la línea.

– No soy Blaine, soy Sebastian.

– _¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo con Blaine?_

– Tranquila, princesa. Yo estoy ayudando a Blaine. Nada más.

– _Sí, ya. Como si no estuvieras feliz por aprovechar la situación._ – Hummel sonó muy borde.

– En contra de lo que puedas pensar, no soy tan malo. Blaine necesita que alguien esté a su lado, alguien que no lo haya olvidado durante diez días. Me ha elegido a mí porque sabe que yo no tenía motivo para darme cuenta de que no estaba porque no hablábamos desde lo del Slushie.

– _Casi lo dejas ciego. No entiendo por qué está contigo ahora. Vas a aprovechar que hemos roto y que está vulnerable para conseguir lo que no tuviste hace un año._

– Blaine ahora no necesita eso. Puede que pienses otra cosa de mí pero no soy un ser insensible. Blaine necesita alguien que lo escuche y eso es lo que soy ahora para él. Voy a hacer lo mejor para él.

– _Yo soy lo mejor para él. Tiene que volver conmigo. Va venir a Nueva York, compartiremos apartamento y nos casaremos en siete años, adoptaremos dos niñas, chicas las dos, una asiática y otra africana, triunfaremos en Broadway. Tú no tienes cabida en su vida y yo soy la mejor opción._

– Tranquila, porcelana. Respeto eso. No voy a dañar a Blaine, intentaré que vuelva con su familia y amigos. También intentaré que vuelva contigo pero tienes que confiar en mí y darme espacio. Deja de llamarlo.

– _¿Vas a ayudarme a recuperar a Blaine?_ – La voz de Kurt sonaba sorprendida.

– Sí.

* * *

Sebastian volvía a sentarse en el sillón bajo la atenta mirada de Blaine. El castaño sonrió.

– No te va a molestar más. Puedes estar tranquilo. – El ojiverde dijo.

– No sé que le habrás dicho pero realmente eso no importa ahora. – El moreno se encogió de hombros.

– Le he dicho que te deje en paz durante una temporada. – El más alto comentó.

– No voy a volver con él. No puedo mirarlo o pensar en él sin culparlo... Si tan sólo se hubiera dado cuenta de que no estaba... Era mi novio, él debía preocuparse por mí pero ama más su nueva vida en Nueva York y su trabajo. – El ojimiel parecía enfadado.

– No voy a defenderlo pero no puedes culpar a todo el mundo de lo que pasó, sólo hay unos culpables. – Smythe razonó.

– El culpable soy yo, lo sé. – El más bajo suspiró cansado.

– ¿Qué? – Sebastian se levantó y se puso frente a Anderson porque no podía creer lo que ocurría. – Tú no eres el culpable. Eres la víctima. No vuelvas a pensar eso, por favor.

– ¿Por qué yo? – Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas del estudiante del McKinley y el otro no sabía que hacer. No podía tocarlo porque sabía que le daban ataques de ansiedad pero no sabía que más hacer.

– Porque a veces las cosas pasan sin justificación, sin motivo. Tú no merecías lo que te pasó, no eres el culpable de nada. La culpa es de los monstruos que te secuestraron.

El llanto tardó en cesar mientras que el Warbler intentaba animarlo hablando de cosas que no tenían nada que ver con esa situación. Encontró en las locuras de los estudiantes de Dalton una fuente de anécdotas que poco a poco distraían al otro. Se hizo tarde y finalmente el moreno se quedó en casa de su amigo a cenar y dormir. Esa vez Smythe se ofreció para ir a su casa a recoger sus cosas.

Cuando Sebastian entró en el lugar, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. No era la primera vez que estaba allí pero sí era la primera que podía pararse a mirar las cosas. Esa casa necesitaba mucha limpieza, además de una mano de pintura, restaurar varios muebles y sustituir los electrodomésticos. Las cosas del ojimiel estaban en el salón, en cuatro maletas que ni siquiera había sido deshechas. El Warbler decidió recoger todo lo de su amigo, él no podía vivir allí, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

Sebastian estaba en Dalton, acababa de terminar su clase de álgebra y tenía una hora libre para comer. Estaba dirigiéndose a la cafetería cuando se encontró a dos adultos que conocía pero que no deberían estar en su academia. La sorpresa aumentó cuando ambos se acercaron a él.

– Hola Sebastian, no sé si me recuerdas, soy William Schuester, el director de New Directions. – El adulto se presentó.

– Sé quién es y sé que ella es su pareja y la orientadora del McKinley. Lo que no sé es por qué habéis venido aquí. – El castaño comentó.

– Queremos hablar contigo en privado. ¿Hay algún lugar donde no nos vayan a molestar? – El moreno cuestionó.

– Vamos a la sala de los Warblers, estará vacía ahora.

Los tres se dirigieron al lugar, en el que no había nadie. El menor se sentó en un sillón y señaló otro justo enfrente de él para que se sentaran los adultos. Ellos asintieron mientras tomaban su posición.

– Supongo que queréis hablar de Blaine. – Smythe se echó hacia atrás para apoyar su espalda en el respaldo y cruzar sus piernas, con una pose indiferente.

– Sí. Estamos preocupados, no habla con nadie. Sus amigos no han podido acercarse a él sin obtener frialdad y está muy distante. Tampoco habla de lo sucedido, sus visitas a la psicóloga o conmigo no son muy productivas, no dice nada. – Emma informó.

– ¿Qué queréis de mí? – El estudiante cuestionó.

– Queremos que le hagas hablar de lo ocurrido. Si no quiere con los especialistas está bien pero tiene que contarlo, si lo reprime acabará explotando, como el día del ataque de pánico. – Pillsbury aclaró.

– ¿Me estáis pidiendo que lo presione para que me cuente cosas? No, no lo voy a hacer. – El Warbler se sorprendió. No se esperaba eso.

– No estamos hablando de lo que tú quieras o necesites. Hablamos de lo que Blaine necesita, de su bienestar. – El profesor comentó.

– Hablamos de que la única persona que está cerca de Blaine arriesgue la confianza que ha conseguido por nada. Si la cosa no sale bien dejará de verme y no me preocupa perderlo, no se puede perder lo que no se tiene. Me preocupa que vuelva a estar solo y no sepa a quién recurrir si vuelve tener un ataque de pánico o no tenga nadie que le diga que debe llamar todos los días a su madre para que ella sepa que está bien y no se preocupe. Yo conseguí eso y todo lo que hago es por él. Duerme en mi casa porque lo hemos convencido de que estará mejor bajo nuestra protección en vez de solo en su casa. Así, además de evitar que viva en una casa que llevaba abandonada años, nos aseguramos de que desayune y cene bien. Además sabemos que duerme aunque las pesadillas son frecuentes.

– Blaine necesita hablar de lo que pasó, necesita enfrentarse a sus miedos o será peor. – La pelirroja aclaró.

– Tenéis dos opciones, confiar en mí y hacer las cosas a mi manera o intentar vosotros hacer las cosas a vuestra manera. – El menor se levantó, dejando a los otros dos allí. No le interesaba hacer las cosas del modo en el que se las habían pedido. No permitiría que Anderson se encontrara otra vez solo si se daba cuenta de sus intenciones y le molestaba la situación.

* * *

Blaine salía del McKinley y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio el coche de Sebastian esperándolo. Sus amigos de New Directions, Schuester y Pillsbury lo vieron subir al vehículo. A pesar de que la felicidad no llegaba a su corazón, se sentía bien cuando estaba cerca del castaño. Algo cálido abrigaba su alma, de la misma forma que una bebida caliente te reconforta en los días de frío invierno. Podía ser que no fuera lo ideal pero él necesitaba que esa relación siguiera así, porque era lo único seguro que tenía en su vida.

La sonrisa del ojiverde hizo que su corazón se acelerara, aunque no reconocía el sentimiento. Sabía que debía ser algo muy positivo porque con tanta oscuridad a su alrededor, se sentía incapaz de diferenciar la luz. Juntos se dirigieron a la casa del más alto, donde el más bajo se quedaría a dormir.

Ya no tenía que ir a la casa de su abuelo, tenía un lugar donde lo esperaban, lo ayudaban y le mostraban amor. Smythe estaba a su lado para no dejarlo caer y por eso tenía la esperanza de que pronto podría caminar solo, de que ganaría la batalla a sus miedos y sería feliz nuevamente... Junto a Sebastian, como amigo o quién sabía si algo más...


	7. Capítulo 6: Complicidad

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar la historia... Veremos cuanto tardan las críticas... Estoy desanimada, menos mal que tenía el capítulo escrito antes del último comentario que me ha llegado de otro fic porque realmente no habría sido capaz de terminarlo... Anyway, espero que os guste el capítulo.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 6: COMPLICIDAD**_

El día de acción de gracias se acercaba y con él, las Sectionals que enfrentarían a New Directions y los Warblers. Sebastian estaba dividido entre ser un buen amigo y hacer lo que debía con Blaine o dejarse llevar por la presión de Hunter que quería aprovechar su cercanía con el moreno para evitar que compitiera con el Glee Club del McKinley. La parte competitiva del castaño quería retrasar un poco la conversación que tenía planeada. Sin embargo, días antes decidió que no podía esperar más. Ante todo era amigo de Anderson. Por eso cuando llegó al instituto público se bajó del coche en vez de esperarlo dentro como era su costumbre. Sabía de sobra que en ese momento todos los miembros del coro estaban reunidos para su ensayo de los martes. Faltaba poco más de una semana para la competición y, conociendo a Mr Schue, estarían con alguna estúpida tarea semanal en vez de dedicarse a ensayos para sus performance en el concurso. Cuando vio al ojimiel no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que eso que empezaba a sentir no era una simple amistad. Dos semanas habían pasado desde el día en el que lo encontró caminando hacia la casa de su abuelo y no habían pasado mucho tiempo separados. Salvo mientras estaban en clase y dormían, el resto del tiempo estaban juntos, aunque no se tocaban.

– Hola. – El más bajo saludó a su amigo.

– Hola. Antes de irnos tenemos que hacer algo. Ven conmigo.

Blaine estaba intrigado pero no dijo nada y siguió a su amigo. Él llevaba tiempo pensando en las cosas que pasaban entre Sebastian y él y, aunque no estaba tan convencido de sus sentimientos, sabía que había algo que empezaba entre ellos. Sin embargo, eso le dolía porque era incapaz de tener una amistad normal. ¿Qué clase de amigos no se tocan? El moreno sintió un hormigueo en su mano, un deseo irrefrenable de sentir la piel del otro. Pero todo tipo de contacto le parecía un recordatorio de lo que vivió durante su secuestro. Todo menos uno... Tal vez era algo íntimo pero era lo único que se atrevía a hacer.

El ojimiel agarró la mano del castaño y entrelazó sus dedos. El ojimiel se detuvo y miró sus manos unidas y luego lo miró a él, con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro y sin saber qué decir.

– ¿Te molesta? Sé que es algo íntimo pero no me atrevo a abrazarte o acariciarte porque... Bueno, eso me hacían... Ya sabes. Pero ésto no me lo hacían y es algo inocente. – El más bajo comentó un tanto avergonzado. Smythe sonrió y apretó un poco más la mano.

– No me lo esperaba, para ser sincero. Me encanta que confíes en mí así. Yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que tú quieras.

– Ellos no me tocaron las manos porque las tenía atadas a la cama. – Anderson miró al suelo. – No sé, es lo único que puedo hacer que no me recuerde a ellos.

* * *

Blaine y Sebastian entraron en la sala del coro y todos los miembros del Glee Club y Mr Schue los miraron asombrados. Vieron que sus manos estaban entrelazadas y les parecía que era muy pronto. Pensaban que el castaño se estaba aprovechando de la situación. Sin embargo, antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer nada, el castaño habló.

– Creo que ha llegado el momento de que Blaine vuelva a New Directions.

– ¡No! – El moreno se volvió a mirar a su amigo con enfado.

– Blaine, escucha. Sé que estás dolido pero también sé que la música forma parte de ti, sé que volverás a ser tú mismo pronto y que necesitas ser el líder del coro para tener más opciones de entrar a la universidad a estudiar algo relacionado con la música. Te han quitado mucho, no dejes que también se lleven tus sueños.

– No voy a volver a New Directions. ¡No!

El ojimiel salió corriendo de allí. Smythe iba a seguirlo cuando notó la mano del profesor sobre su hombro.

– Iré yo a hablar con él. – Will dijo antes de salir del aula.

* * *

Mr Schue encontró a Blaine sentado en las escaleras exteriores del McKinley. Estaba exactamente en el lugar donde se había enfrentado a Karofsky. No era casualidad que hubiera elegido ese lugar, estaba allí buscando el valor que tenía en esa época para enfrentarse a sus temores.

– Sé que lo estás pasando mal pero Sebastian sólo piensa en ti. Quiere lo mejor para ti. – El mayor se sentó junto a él.

– Lo sé pero... No entiendo por qué quiere que entre en New Directions. – El alumno se miraba las manos.

– Quiere que seas feliz y sabe que la música es importante para ti y que la necesitas en tu vida para alcanzar la felicidad. Intenta hacer lo mejor para ti. No puedes ser injusto con él. Si él fuera egoísta no te querría en el Glee Club, eres bueno y contigo, New Directions aumenta sus posibilidades en los Sectionals. Sin embargo, antepone tu felicidad a todo. – Will añadió.

– Hoy ha sido la primera vez que me he atrevido a tocarlo. – El ojimiel pasó sus manos por su pelo. – Tengo pánico al contacto físico. ¿Cómo podría estar en el coro? Sue ha adaptado las coreografías para que yo no tenga que tocar a nadie...

– Yo también podría hacer lo mismo. Con tu voz puedes ser de gran ayuda aunque no toques a nadie.

* * *

Cuando Blaine volvió a la sala del coro junto a Mr Schue, todos estaban allí esperándolo. Sabía que tanto Sebastian como Will tenían razón y la música podría ayudarlo pero en esos momentos no podía compartir tiempo con personas que sentía que le habían fallado cuando más las necesitaba.

– No voy a volver a New Directions. – El ojimiel anunció frente a todos. – Al menos, no en este momento. Puede que en un futuro sí, pero ahora no puedo.

Todos se sintieron desilusionados, pensaban que volverían a ser doce y podrían competir con los Warblers. Por su parte, Anderson extendió su mano, pidiéndole a Smythe que la agarrara. Para el Warbler, desapareció toda la incomodidad y la tristeza que le había producido la reacción de su amigo, dejando paso a la tranquilidad por estar al lado del chico que le había robado el corazón. Entrelazó de nuevo sus manos y ambos sonrieron, el moreno con un poco de timidez.

– Siento haberte presionado. – El ojiverde susurró para que sólo el otro pudiera escucharlo.

– Siento haberme enfadado, sólo estabas pensando en mi bien. – El ojimiel comentó.

– ¿Puedo abrazarte? – Quiso saber el más alto.

– Todavía no, pero espero que pronto.

Los dos amigos se despidieron de los miembros de New Directions y salieron al aparcamiento donde estaba el coche de Smythe. Pusieron rumbo a la casa de Sebastian donde pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, como todos los días.

* * *

Los señores Smythe entraron a su casa y vieron a Blaine y Sebastian dormidos cada uno en sillón. Sin embargo, sus manos estaban colgando entre ellos, casi apoyadas en el suelo, entrelazadas. La televisión estaba emitiendo un reportaje sobre el cambio climático, algo que evidentemente ellos no habían visto.

– Se ven tan bien juntos. – Sandra susurró mirando a su marido.

– No te ilusiones. Vienen momentos muy duros para Blaine y esta paz se irá pronto. – Joseph añadió en voz baja.

– Seguro que lo superarán juntos. – La mujer se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el armario de la entrada. Su esposo la imitó.

– Sólo te pido que seas cuidadosa, sé que te alegra pensar que Sebastian por fin ha encontrado un chico con el que sentar la cabeza. Sin embargo, Blaine tiene muchos problemas que solucionar y no creo que pase nada entre ellos hasta que supere sus miedos. – El hombre comentó.

– Están cogidos de la mano. – La señora Smythe señaló a los chicos. – No sé por qué no te alegra que tu hijo pueda tener una relación con Blaine, a mi él me parece amable, sencillo y con un gran corazón. Valora todo lo que Sebastian hace por él y lo quiere sin condiciones. No puedo pedir más.

– Han detenido a sus agresores. Ahora le queda lo peor. Mañana tendrá que ir a identificarlos, un duro paso para él porque se va a tener que enfrentar a ellos. Luego llegará el juicio, donde tendrá que testificar y estará obligado a dar todos los detalles que recuerde de esos diez días. Además, es muy posible que el abogado defensor lo presione para intentar encontrar alguna contradicción, hacer que dude de si ellos eran o no sus agresores o incluso, para intentar convencer al jurado de que se fugó con ellos y las relaciones fueron voluntarias. No va a ser fácil para él y, sinceramente, dudo de que Sebastian sea capaz de aguantar a su lado.

Sandra miró a su marido, en parte sabía que tenía razón pero ella prefería pensar que había educado a su hijo lo suficientemente bien como para que no evitara afrontar todas esas adversidades y que no se alejara de su amigo en unos momentos tan duros.


	8. Capítulo 7: Enfrentarse a tus pesadillas

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar el capítulo. Aviso que lo que viene es intenso y triste pero es algo que Blaine debe hacer... Confiar en mí, todo pronto mejorará (aunque al principio va a ser un poco difícil)...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 7: ENFRENTARSE A TUS PESADILLAS**_

Blaine entraba en la comisaría de la mano de Sebastian. El castaño había decidido no ir a clase al enterarse de que el moreno tenía que reconocer a sus agresores. Por suerte, los señores Smythe no se opusieron a eso. Cualquier apoyo era poco para el moreno, que tendría que afrontar un momento duro.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron al mostrador y se identificaron. El policía los miró con seriedad y tecleó algo en su ordenador hasta imprimir las dos acreditaciones que les permitían entrar como visitantes. El ojiverde notó el nerviosismo de su amigo e intentó consolarlo apretando su mano con firmeza. Poco después otro agente se acercó a ellos y los dirigió a una sala donde se produciría el reconocimiento. El lugar estaba poco iluminado y tenía un gran cristal en una de las paredes, desde donde se veía una sala vacía. En la pared de enfrente al cristal había unas lineas negras sobre un fondo blanco que indicaban la altura. Había una mesa y varias sillas, todas orientadas hacia el cristal. El ojimiel sintió un escalofrío por la anticipación, sin embargo, la mano de su amigo le ayudaba.

– ¿Queréis algo para tomar? Un café, una infusión, un refresco... – El policía preguntó.

– Una tila, si puede ser. Estoy muy nervioso. – El estudiante del McKinley confesó.

– Yo quiero agua, gracias. – Smythe añadió. El guardia salió dejando a los dos menores solos. – Tranquilo Blaine. No pueden tocarte, no van a hacerte nada. Estamos en un lugar seguro. Tanto los policías como yo te protegemos.

– Lo sé pero... Quiero irme a casa. – Anderson susurró.

– Mírame. – El Warbler pidió. Su amigo obedeció. – Cuando acabemos con ésto iremos a casa y haremos lo que quieras, te lo prometo. Sólo tienes que decirle a la policía quienes son los que te secuestraron. Piensa que sólo así podrás evitar que se lo hagan a otros.

El moreno asintió aunque sin estar muy convencido. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo pero eso no lo convertía en algo menos doloroso. Minutos después entró el agente con las bebidas que le habían pedido y las dejó sobre la mesa. Tras él entró un hombre que ellos no conocían.

– Buenos días. Soy el agente Parker. Soy el encargado de su caso. Hemos arrestado a tres sospechosos y necesito que los identifiques. Para eso vas a ver a quince personas en tres grupos de cinco. Entre esos quince estarán ellos. Si reconoces a alguno debes indicarnos cuál es. Cada uno sujetará una cartulina con un número. Sólo debes decirnos qué números te retuvieron. ¿Lo has entendido? – El ojimiel tragó el nudo que tenía en su garganta pero aun así se sintió incapaz de responder por lo que asintió. – Siento tener que decirte que no puede acompañarte nadie porque puede ser causa de invalidar la identificación. Debes hacerlo tú solo.

Anderson se volvió para mirar a Sebastian que seguía apretando su mano, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo solo. Necesitaba a su amigo a su lado, su apoyo era lo único que evitaba que se derrumbara.

– Blaine, escúchame. – El castaño se puso frente al otro y agarró sus dos manos. Era todo el contacto que tenía permitido y lo aprovechó. – Puedes hacerlo. Estaré al otro lado de la puerta, esperándote. No me voy de aquí sin ti, ¿de acuerdo? – El más bajo asintió. – Eres fuerte, no dejes que te hundan. Ellos irán a la cárcel y tú serás feliz.

Smythe tuvo que contener sus deseos de besar la frente de su amigo pero era algo que no tenía permitido. No quería causarle más daño del que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. No quería alejarse pero tuvo que salir.

Anderson se tomó el primer sorbo de su tila antes de que entraran los primeros hombres. Todos se colocaron en fila con su espalda en la pared donde estaban las medidas. El agente pidió a través de un micrófono que se volvieran, primero a la izquierda y luego a la derecha antes de que otra vez se pusieran de frente.

– No es ninguno de ellos. – Susurró Blaine nervioso.

– ¿Estás seguro? – Quiso saber Parker.

– Llevo soñando con sus caras veintisiete noches. Estoy más que seguro. – Esa vez la voz sí sonó firme. El agente asintió e hizo pasar a los siguientes cinco.

Otros cinco hombres sustituyeron a los anteriores e hicieron los mismos movimientos. Sin embargo, el menor no movió ni un sólo músculo. Parecía incluso que no respiraba.

– ¿Blaine? – El agente miró al ojimiel que tenía la mirada fija en uno de los extremos de la fila de hombres. No obtuvo respuesta por lo que decidió volver a intentarlo. – ¿Blaine?

– El seis y el siete. – Apenas fue audible.

– No te he entendido.

– El seis y el siete. Son Josh y Fred. O al menos así se llamaban entre ellos. ¿Puede entrar Sebastian ya? – La voz del joven mostraba que estaba muy afectado, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, le costaba respirar y estaba temblando.

– Aguanta un poco más, falta uno. Ahora entrarán los que quedan, identificas al tercero y podrás irte de aquí. – Lo animó el policía.

Otros cinco hombres entraron e imitaron a todos los anteriores. Apenas uno de ellos estuvo en el campo de visión del estudiante del McKinley, éste lo reconoció. Ese era el peor de los tres, el que más daño le había hecho, el que más lo había llevado al límite...

– _Lo estás ahogando. – Uno de los atacantes intentó apartar a su compañero del estudiante._

– _Sólo estamos jugando un poco, ¿verdad niño bonito? – El hombre tenía sus manos en el cuello del menor, que tenía marcas por la presión ejercida por los dedos del adulto mientras abusaba de él. El menor apenas podía respirar, sólo quería morir para que acabara su tortura._

– ¿Blaine? – Parker intentó hacerlo reaccionar pero sin tocarlo.

– Doce...

Anderson no pudo hablar nada más, el llanto se apoderó de él. Elevó sus piernas para apoyarlas en el asiento, se abrazó a sí mismo y empezó a temblar mientras ocultaba su rostro en sus rodillas. Las lágrimas le impedían respirar con normalidad y pronto comenzó a hipar. El agente hizo que Sebastian entrara para consolarlo ya que los tres agresores habían sido identificados. Sin embargo, el castaño no sabía que hacer. No podía abrazarlo, no podía tocarlo.

– Blaine, estoy aquí. – El ojiverde susurró.

– Sácame de aquí, por favor. – El moreno pidió.

– ¿Podemos irnos? – Quiso saber el Warbler.

– Sí, aquí ya o tenéis nada que hacer. – El agente confirmó. Entendía el sufrimiento del joven y sólo quería lo mejor para él.

– Vamos Blaine. – Smythe estiró el brazo para que el otro tomara su mano. El ojimiel usó su ayuda para levantarse pero una vez estuvo sobre sus pies se abrazó a su amigo, necesitado de consuelo por el miedo y el dolor que tenía. El alumno de Dalton no protestó. Se dedicó a envolverlo entre sus brazos e intentar tranquilizarlo mientras susurraba. – Ya pasó todo, ahora todo estará bien. Ya has hecho algo difícil, sólo te queda la declaración en el juicio y todo habrá pasado. Ellos irán a la cárcel y tú volverás a tu vida normal. Yo estoy contigo para protegerte, no voy a permitir que te vuelvan a hacer daño otra vez.

* * *

Sebastian se había levantado de la cama. Aun era de noche pero tenía sed, por lo que bajó a beber un poco de agua. Todo estaba tranquilo y en calma porque era muy tarde. Las luces del exterior iluminaban las desiertas calles mientras que él tenía la luz del pasillo para iluminar la cocina. Por eso el grito que escuchó desde la habitación de Blaine lo alertó. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar en sueños. Era muy común que mostrara reacciones físicas a sus pesadillas. Lo había visto hasta llorar.

Subió las escaleras haciendo ruido, si se había despertado no quería asustarle. Entró a la habitación y vio que el moreno estaba dormido abrazado fuertemente a la almohada. Tenía un gesto de pánico en su rostro y temblaba.

– Blaine... – El ojiverde susurró y se acercó a la cama. No obtuvo respuesta por lo que decidió tocarlo suavemente para que se despertara. – Blaine...

El más bajo se despertó sobresaltado y empapado en sudor. Su respiración tardó en normalizarse mientras miraba a su amigo que esperaba sin decir nada.

– Lo siento, estaba teniendo... – Se intentó disculpar pero fue interrumpido.

– Una pesadilla, lo noté. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

– ¿Puedes...? – El estudiante del McKinley bajó la mirada, se avergonzaba de lo que quería pedir.

– ¿Qué? – El Warbler lo invitó a hablar.

– Abrazarme hasta que me vuelva a dormir. – La voz de Anderson fue sólo un susurro.

Smythe se tumbó en la cama, encima de la colcha y pasó su brazo por el costado de su amigo, quedando los dos frente a frente. Blaine cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse. Tardó un poco en conseguirlo, pero estar con Sebastian lo ayudaba mucho. Abrió los ojos y vio que el castaño se había dormido. No se sentía muy cómodo durmiendo con alguien por el recuerdo de lo ocurrido por lo que se levantó sin despertar a su amigo y se fue a la habitación del ojiverde.

Una vez se encontró en la cama, aspiró el olor del Warbler, lo que le ayudó a relajarse y dormir tranquilamente, en un lugar seguro, un lugar que le pertenecía a Smythe.


	9. Capítulo 8: Sectionals

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia. Sé que es triste pero quiero que veais la parte optimista, se puede tocar fondo y eso sólo sirve para tomar impulso y volar más alto.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 8: SECTIONALS**_

Blaine decidió acompañar a Sebastian para ver la competición de coros. New Directions se enfrentaba a los Warblers en los Sectionals ese año. El moreno deseaba ver un buen espectáculo. Decidió vestirse elegante ya que después sería la cena de acción de gracias y la pasaría con la familia Smythe, por lo que quería estar a la altura. Había elegido un traje de chaqueta en color granate con una camisa negra y una pajarita en varios colores.

Durante el viaje al auditorio del McKinley, el castaño seguía intentando convencerlo de que participara en la competencia. Sabía que se arrepentiría si no se subía a ese escenario. Sin embargo, el ojimiel no cambiaba de opinión, por mucho que en ese momento pudiera tener más contacto con su amigo, no creía que pudiera tenerlo con otras personas.

Se bajaron del coche y se agarraron de la mano. Cualquiera que los viera y no conociera su historia, pensaría que eran una pareja de enamorados que paseaban juntos. Tal vez ese pensamiento no era del todo equivocado ya que el ojiverde sí tenía sentimientos muy intensos por ese adorable joven que lo acompañaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así y realmente pensó que esa sensación jamás volvería. Se había jurado a sí mismo no volverse a enamorar pero ahí estaba él, con su corazón latiendo por ver a Anderson sonreír.

Tuvieron que separarse porque Sebastian debía acudir a reunirse con los Warblers mientras que Blaine iría a su asiento. De camino allí pasó frente al despacho de Mr Schue y escuchó una conversación que no debía, pero que le dejó con ganas de intervenir.

– No puede ser que ahora Marley no pueda salir al escenario sola. Jamás había tenido este tipo de problema, siempre tenía a Santana, Kurt o Mercedes listos para cuando Rachel fallara o mostrara debilidad. ¿Ahora nadie quiere el solo? Marley tiene miedo escénico porque es su primera competencia, Unique no quiere si no tiene un gran número musical que no podemos hacer porque no hay tiempo para ensayarlo, Tina decide sacar su orgullo hoy y dice que si no la quise en su momento, ahora no la voy a utilizar como segunda opción, Brittany y Kitty no tienen calidad suficiente para enfrentar una canción así y los chicos... Ninguno tiene nada preparado. – Will parecía derrotado.

– Tal vez podríamos hacer tres números grupales de los que hemos preparado estas semanas. – Finn sugirió, también preocupado por la situación.

– No será suficiente, los Warblers son una gran competencia. – El profesor aclaró.

– ¿Y si canto yo? – Anderson no sabía por qué se había ofrecido pero algo en su corazón dolía al pensar en el posible fracaso de New Directions. Una cosa era que los Warblers ganaran porque eran buenos y otra era que el club del McKinley no pudiera plantar cara. Los dos mayores se quedaron mirando al más bajo, que estaba en la puerta, devolviéndoles la mirada con algo de timidez.

– Blaine... No quiero que hagas algo con lo que no te sientas cómodo... ¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto? – Schue quiso saber.

– No estoy seguro pero... Tampoco quiero abandonar a mis amigos cuando me necesitan. Sé que me arrepentiría si no lo hiciera. – El ojimiel miraba a los otros que le dedicaron una sonrisa cálida.

– Ve a la sala del Glee Club, todos están allí preparándose. Le pedimos a Billy que se uniera al club para llegar a doce. Creo que su ropa te valdrá, aunque habrá que hacer algo con el largo del pantalón. Seguro que las chicas ayudan con eso. También tendrás que aprenderte la coreografía de la otra canción, habla con Jake y Mike, ellos te ayudarán. – Will instruyó.

– ¿La coreografía tiene contacto? – Por primera vez, el menor se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

– Veremos como lo evitamos, no te preocupes... – Anderson iba a salir de allí cuando el profesor lo detuvo. – Y Blaine... – El aludido se dio media vuelta. – Bienvenido de nuevo, estoy seguro que todos se alegrarán de tenerte otra vez con nosotros.

* * *

A Blaine le temblaban las piernas cuando entró en la sala del Glee Club, donde sus amigos estaban preparándose para la competencia. No sólo estaban los miembros de New Directions actuales, también estaban todos los graduados excepto Finn, que se había convertido en el ayudante de Mr Schue. Las risas y conversaciones animadas cesaron cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, simplemente lo miraban sin saber como interpretar su que estuviera allí.

Tanto Hudson como Finn entraron unos segundos después con una sonrisa. Vieron la escena y sabían que el ojimiel no se había atrevido a hablar.

– Todo solucionado, Marley, no vas a tener que cantar el solo. Blaine... ¿Qué canción quieres interpretar? – El profesor lo miró intrigado mientras todos los presentes no ocultaron su sorpresa.

– No lo había pensado. Algo que ya haya ensayado será mejor... ¿Cough Syrup?

– Es perfecto, será el cierre a nuestra actuación. Sé que lo harás genial. Los demás os quedareis en las escaleras. Mike, Jake, necesito que le enseñéis la coreografía del primer número... ¡A trabajar!

Todos asintieron y empezaron a mostrarle al recién llegado los pasos. Santana y Brittany se unieron al grupo para ayudarlos con la coreografía pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que cada contacto era una pesadilla para Blaine. Nadie allí quería que lo pasara mal por lo que buscaron alternativas. Tina se ofreció a ser su pareja de baile y pronto empezaron a hacer los pasos sin el más mínimo contacto, alentados por todos los allí presentes.

Kurt estaba feliz por ver que poco a poco la sonrisa volvía a su exnovio. No era el mismo de antes y tal vez nunca llegase a serlo, pero poco a poco encontraba la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Anderson evitaba mirarlo a los ojos pero eso no era importante en ese momento.

Billy llegó con otra ropa y le pasó el vestuario de New Directions para esa competición. El joven agradeció el gesto antes de ir a los baños para ponerse el mismo pantalón y camisa que sus amigos.

* * *

Sebastian estaba con el resto de Warbler haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento para sus cuerdas vocales. Alguien golpeó la puerta y Trent abrió. Frente a ellos estaba Sam vestido con pantalones y camisa negra y una corbata dorada.

– ¿Blaine está bien? – El castaño se abrió paso hasta el rubio. No se le ocurría otro motivo para esa visita.

– Sí, pero... Necesitamos tu ayuda con una cosa. – Evans comentó y el otro asintió.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron hasta la sala del Glee Club. La sonrisa de Smythe aumentó cuando vio a Blaine vestido de la misma forma que Sam.

– Así que... ¿Vas a subirte al escenario? – Sebastian quiso saber con un tono que estaba entre satisfactorio y jocoso.

– No me lo recuerdes o me dará un ataque de pánico. – El moreno pidió cerrando los ojos.

– Me gustaría animarte y quitarte el miedo pero, si llegas a ser consciente de lo bueno que eres los Warblers lo tendremos muy difícil. – El estudiante de Dalton tenía la sonrisa de un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura.

– Necesitamos coserle el bajo del pantalón pero es posible que las chicas lo toquen, por muy cuidadosas que sean. – Kurt informó, cortando lo que él consideraba un claro coqueteo del "suricato".

– Está bien. – La sonrisa de Smythe no titubeó a pesar de la mirada del otro castaño. Se puso frente a su amigo y le agarró las manos con dulzura. – Blaine, sé que no te gusta pero no te va a pasar nada, ¿vale? Respira con tranquilidad y mírame a mí. No voy a dejar que te hagan daño. ¿Estás listo?

Anderson asintió y comenzó a respirar al ritmo que le marcaba su amigo mientras Tina y Marley estaban de rodillas a su lado, cosiendo con todo el cuidado que podían el pantalón para que no se lo pisara. El trabajo no tenía que ser perfecto, sólo debía aguantar la actuación.

A pesar de todo, el moreno no estaba nervioso. Se dejó llevar por las caricias que los pulgares del Warbler hacían en el dorso de sus mano y se perdió en la inmensidad del verde de las pupilas, que lo miraban transmitiéndole toda la seguridad que podían. Se sentía tan bien con él. Empezaba a reconocer el sentimiento que lo embargaba en ese momento, pero temía que fuera real porque no quería sufrir.

* * *

_So I run now to the things they said could restore me_

_Restore life the way it should be_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now Oh_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now Oh_

La actuación de New Directions acabó con esas notas cantadas por Blaine. Todo el público aplaudió, pero Sebastian fue el que lo hizo con más intensidad. Estaba orgulloso de Anderson, había actuado como debía y su performance había sido perfecta. Le agradaba pensar que parte de ese éxito también era suyo, por ser un amigo, un apoyo para ese chico que le sonreía a él desde el escenario antes de abandonarlo.

Todos los equipos ya habían hecho su actuación, sólo quedaba saber quién ganaría...


	10. Capítulo 9: Thanksgiving

**N/A**: Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia y por los comentarios. Espero que de verdad os guste lo que viene... La semana que viene será el último capítulo "triste" relacionado con esos monstruos y a partir de ahí tendremos lo que más me gusta... DRAMA, pero drama más normal, no sé si me explico...

**Yamii**, cariño. Muchas gracias. Blaine poco a poco sigue adelante. Obvio que hay celos de Kurt! Pero lo siento por él (nah, mentira). Espero que te guste lo que viene. Besos

**Guest**, muchas gracias. Darren ha hecho genial todas las canciones (momento fangirl) pero creo que esa es de las mejores (la mejor si exceptuamos en las que acaba sentado en el piano, esas me gustan más, ya sabes All of Me, Teenage Dream, Against All Odds...). Se me hace difícil elegir entre Warblers y ND pero mi decisión ha sido por elementos del fic más que por otra cosa (sinceramente, soy más de los Warblers pero no siempre gana lo que yo quiero). La historia de Sebastian la conocerás, eso te lo aseguro, pero cada cosa en su momento... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 9: THANKSGIVING**_

New Directions y los Warblers estaban sobre el escenario. Sólo quedaban el segundo y el primer lugar de la competencia. Un equipo saldría vencedor y el otro se quedaría en el camino. Blaine miró hacia donde estaban los Warblers, Sebastian se dio cuenta y le sonrió. El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Los ganadores de los Sectionals son... ¡New Directions!

Todos los alumnos del McKinley saltaron para celebrarlo. Estaban felices porque lo habían conseguido y, en gran parte, era gracias al gran solo que había hecho el ojimiel. Nadie se atrevió a tocarlo, pero todos le dieron la enhorabuena por su actuación. El joven se acercó hasta los estudiantes de Dalton y abrazó a su amigo, bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

* * *

Sebastian y Blaine llegaron al coche del primero. Salían del McKinley después de terminar la competición. Todos se habían despedido de ellos de manera afectuosa. Incluso Kurt se había mostrado amable con Smythe, algo que sorprendió a todos. Era la noche de Acción de Gracias y todos irían a sus casas a cenar.

– Antes de salir de aquí, quiero hablar contigo de algo. – El castaño se puso serio.

– ¿De qué? – El moreno lo miró intrigado.

– Sé que estás dolido todavía pero hoy es un día para estar en familia. Si quieres venir a mi casa no hay problema, mis padres te han acogido sin condiciones. Sin embargo... Sé que tus padres querrían pasar esta noche contigo. Si tú quieres, te llevo allí. Si no quieres, vamos a mi casa. Sólo quiero que seas consciente de la situación y que sepas que puedes ir con ellos si quieres.

– No sé, Seb.

– Piénsalo. Podemos esperar antes de salir de aquí. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.

* * *

Sebastian agarró con dulzura la mano de Blaine antes de tocar el timbre. El moreno había accedido a cenar con sus padres. No sabía si su hermano también estaría ahí, pero no tendría problemas con ello. Como el castaño le había dicho, eran su familia y lo amaban. Sólo habían cometido el error de pensar que había ido a Nueva York a ver a su novio. Pensándolo bien... ¿Quién no lo habría creído? Tenía algo que celebrar y nadie podría haber pensado en alguien mejor con quién hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a Susan Anderson, con los ojos rojos por haber llorado y un pañuelo en la mano.

– ¿Blaine? – La mujer se extrañó. Estaba deprimida desde el día que su hijo se había marchado de casa. Se había sentido mala madre y pensaba que no merecía el perdón del menor.

– Mamá... ¿Está bien si ceno con vosotros hoy? – El ojimiel estaba nervioso, no sabía si lo aceptarían al llegar sin avisar.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! No sabes lo feliz que me hace. – La madre abrazó al menor con fuerza mientras lloraba.

Sebastian iba a hacer algo al ver que Susan abrazaba a Blaine pero se dio cuenta de que el moreno estaba bien. No sólo eso, él también correspondió el abrazo. Eso tranquilizó al castaño, que sonreía con cariño mientras veía esa tierna imagen.

– ¿Quién es? – James le preguntó a su esposa mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Entonces pudo ver a su mujer y a su hijo abrazados. – Blaine.

El padre también se acercó a ellos y se unió al abrazo. El adolescente se encontraba bien entre los brazos de sus progenitores. Eran cariñosos, fuertes y lo apoyarían siempre. Tal vez no se tomaron del todo bien su homosexualidad y cometieron errores, pero nunca habían tenido intención de dañar al menor.

Cuando la familia rompió el abrazo, Smythe comprobó que su amigo también había llorado. Sin embargo, era consciente de que esa vez había sido muy diferente a todas las que había visto durante esos días. Esa vez, las lágrimas eran de alegría.

– Blaine, no sé si podré venir a buscarte después de cenar. Ya sabes que si bebo algo de vino no debo conducir. Por eso te había preparado tus cosas para que te quedes aquí si no puedo venir. – Sebastian comentó, lo que dejó al moreno sorprendido. El castaño se volvió y sacó una mochila del maletero de su coche.

– Seb...

– Mañana vendré a buscarte si no vengo esta noche. No te preocupes, estás con tus padres y puedes llamarme por cualquier cosa.

Smythe agarró la mano de su amigo con cariño y lo abrazó antes de volver sobre sus pasos y montarse en el coche para ir a su casa. El ojimiel entró a la residencia Anderson tras sus padres.

– Blaine. – Cooper se acercó a él en cuanto lo vio y lo apretó fuerte contra su pecho. – Me alegro que estés aquí, Squirrel.

* * *

Blaine se despertó en su antigua habitación. Estaba casi vacía porque se había llevado la mayoría de sus pertenencias. Se puso las pantuflas que Sebastian le había metido en la mochila y bajó las escaleras. Escuchó voces provenientes de la cocina y supo que todos estaban allí desayunando. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuchó algo que le hizo detenerse.

– No me gusta Sebastian. No sé qué está haciendo con Blaine. – Susan comentó.

– No entiendo por qué. El muchacho a traído a Blaine a casa para Acción de Gracias, lo está cuidando y lo ayuda a recuperarse. – James añadió.

– Fue él quien casi deja ciego a Blaine hace casi un año. Kurt dice... – La mujer comenzó.

– Kurt está celoso. – Cooper intervino. – No soporta que Blaine no hable con él y sin embargo sí esté tan cerca de Sebastian.

– Kurt quiere lo mejor para Blaine. Si él dice que Sebastian no lo es... – La madre dijo muy seria.

– Sebastian es lo que Blaine necesita ahora. Se acercó a él porque era el que menos daño le había hecho. – Su hijo mayor comentó.

– ¡Casi lo deja ciego! – La señora Anderson intentaba defender su teoría.

– Y nosotros lo olvidamos durante diez días. Mamá, piénsalo. ¿Quién le ha hecho más daño? ¿Alguien de quien no esperaba nada o las personas que supuestamente teníamos que cuidarlo? – Cooper intentaba defender la amistad de su hermano con Smythe porque lo quería y no podía pensar en nada más que la felicidad del menor.

– No sé si Sebastian es lo mejor para él. – Susan comentó.

– Te guste o no es quien yo he elegido para estar conmigo ahora. – Blaine entró para dar la cara. – No sé qué pasará en el futuro. Puede que vuelva a Kurt, puede que tenga una relación con Sebastian o puede que me vaya a Nueva York a estudiar y conozca a otro chico que me haga volver a creer en el amor. Ahora no puedo pensar en eso porque sólo tengo un objetivo. Quiero dejar de tener miedo, quiero poder dormir sin pesadillas, quiero poder tocar a las personas, quiero volver a ser yo. Sebastian me está ayudando a conseguirlo. Gracias a él volví a subirme a un escenario, gracias a él estoy hoy aquí... Si no sabes valorar eso, no estoy seguro de que valores los avances que hago y, por lo tanto, no valoras como era antes.

El timbre sonó y el menor fue corriendo a abrir la puerta. En cuanto vio a Smythe se lanzó a sus brazos, lo había extrañado durante toda la noche. Los otros tres se quedaron mirando la muestra de afecto de los dos jóvenes y a ninguno le pasó inadvertido el cariño que ambos se profesaban. Cooper se dio cuenta de que ahí había mucho más que amistad y que era por parte de los dos. Fue consciente de que ambos se contenían porque no era el momento pero que pronto serían una realidad. En contra de lo que opinaba su madre, a él le encantaba. Es muy fácil estar al lado de alguien cuando las cosas están bien, incluso es muy fácil enfrentarse a alguien por una estúpida competencia de coros. Lo difícil es estar al lado de alguien en su momento más oscuro y apoyarlo incondicionalmente.

– ¿Has desayunado? – El actor preguntó al recién llegado en cuanto los dos menores rompieron su abrazo.

– Sí. – Respondió Sebastian agradecido por la pregunta, ya que suponía que era una invitación a que lo hiciera con ellos.

– Squirrel todavía no lo ha hecho, tal vez quieras acompañarlo y tomar un café. – Cooper invitó, haciendo que su padre sonriera satisfecho porque apoyaba esa invitación y que su madre se incomodara porque no le gustaba.

– Será genial, gracias.

Todos se fueron a la cocina y charlaron alegremente mientras la señora Anderson estaba en silencio observando cada una de sus reacciones. No le gustaba la situación, no podía pensar en nadie mejor que Kurt para su pequeño. Esperaba que todo volviera a su lugar pronto.


	11. Capítulo 10: El juicio

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar esta historia... Espero que os guste el capítulo, es de las últimas veces que veremos a Blaine tan vulnerable por culpa de lo que pasó...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 10: EL JUICIO**_

Sebastian y Blaine entraban en los juzgados de Lima para asistir al juicio en el que esperaban que condenaran a los secuestradores del moreno. El castaño no se había separado de él en toda la mañana y había llegado el momento que todos temían. Sabían que sería duro y que sería una prueba de la fortaleza del ojimiel. Una vez dentro, se encontraron con los señores Anderson, Cooper, Mr Schue, Ms Pillsbury y todos sus compañeros de New Directions y los Warblers.

Blaine se abrazó a sus padres y hermano, ya había pasado la barrera del contacto con ellos. Después saludó con la mano y una triste sonrisa a todos los demás. Los que se habían graduado habían vuelto para mostrar su apoyo. Un amigo los necesitaba y ellos no le iban a fallar de nuevo.

Entraron a la sala y comenzó el interrogatorio al moreno. Lo primero que tuvo que hacer fue contar todo lo que había pasado durante esos días de cautiverio. Todos sus familiares y amigos estaban agarrados de las manos, llorando o conteniendo las lágrimas mientras el ojimiel daba detalles de lo ocurrido. Smythe apenas podía levantar su mirada del suelo, cada palabra que escuchaba rompía más su corazón. ¿Cómo podía alguien dañar a una persona tan dulce y buena como Blaine? El tono de voz del moreno, sus palabras entre sollozos, las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, los horrores que narraba... Todo era tan doloroso, tan cruel...

El juez ordenó un receso para que el jurado tomara la decisión. Anderson corrió hacia donde se encontraba su grupo de apoyo. Sin embargo, él sólo veía a una persona.

– Seb... – El moreno susurró acercándose a su amigo, todavía temblando y llorando por lo que acababa de contar. – Sé que es difícil pero necesito que seas fuerte por mí. Necesito que me abraces...

El castaño no necesitó ni una palabra más. Rodeó al ojimiel con sus brazos y apoyó su barbilla en su cabeza, aprovechando la diferencia de altura y acariciando dulcemente su espalda.

El más alto era consciente de que iba a hacer algo que tal vez era demasiado para su amigo pero necesitaba hacerlo. Smythe besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Blaine, deseando que el gesto fuera algo reconfortante y no dañino para el otro. El moreno sintió el beso y se agarró aun más fuerte a la camisa que Sebastian llevaba.

– Lo siento. – Susurró el castaño.

– Está bien... No me sueltes... – Suplicó el ojimiel.

– Te tengo, no tienes nada que temer...

Todos observaban la escena de los dos amigos. Eran conscientes del fuerte lazo que había entre los dos. Algunos como Nick, Jeff, Cooper o Sam se alegraban al ver la imagen, deseando que pronto fueran pareja. Otros como Kurt, la señora Anderson, Rachel o Mercedes estaban decepcionados de que eso se produjera porque consideraban que Blaine debía estar con Hummel.

* * *

Todos salían de los juzgados, Blaine agarrado fuertemente a la mano de Sebastian. El jurado había considerado a los tres culpables de secuestro, maltrato agresión sexual e incluso intento de asesinato porque uno de ellos casi asfixia al menor. Gracias a eso, el moreno podía estar tranquilo, no volvería a verlos más. Saber eso había producido un cambio en él, se sentía más seguro.

– Gracias a todos por estar aquí. Sé que no he estado muy cerca de alguno de vosotros estos días y aun así habéis estado aquí. – El moreno comentó.

– Estaremos siempre para ti, eres nuestro amigo. – Santana sonrió con cariño.

– Claro, Bro. – Sam sonrió. – Estamos esperando a que quieras volver pero tienes que saber que estamos aquí.

Anderson sonrió a todos, muy agradecido del apoyo. Sin embargo, pronto se fue con Sebastian, que le aportaba el cariño y protección que él necesitaba.

* * *

Blaine se levantó de la cama sintiéndose como si fuera un niño pequeño. Una pesadilla lo había despertado y el silencio de la noche no lo tranquilizaba nada. Caminó por el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Sebastian. Entró sin llamar, no esperaba que el castaño estuviera despierto. Recorrió el pequeño espacio que separaba la puerta de la cama y se tumbó sobre el colchón, bajo las sábanas y mantas, buscando el calor del cuerpo de Smythe. El más alto se despertó al sentir algo acercándose a su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y lo único que podía ver era unos ojos oscuros por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, proveniente de la luna y las farolas de la calle. Sin embargo, conocía todos los matices de la mirada que tenía frente a él, reflejando su vergüenza, timidez y miedo.

– No quería despertarte. – El moreno susurró.

– No importa... ¿Está todo bien? – Sebastian quiso saber mientras ponía su mano en la cadera del otro.

– He tenido una pesadilla. – El ojimiel bajó su mirada, no quería ver la expresión de su amigo. Sin embargo, éste lo agarró de la barbilla y lo obligó a levantar la cabeza.

– Está bien, lo entiendo. ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? La última vez acabaste escapando porque tenías miedo de dormir conmigo. – Su voz reflejaba que acababa de despertarse pero también mostraba su preocupación.

– No imagino ningún sitio mejor que entre tus brazos para sentirme protegido. – El más bajo confesó.

– No hay que hablar más.

Smythe abrazó a su amigo y empezó a cantarle en voz baja hasta que se durmió. Sebastian sonrió porque era la primera vez que el otro le confiaba su tranquilidad nocturna y dejaba que lo cuidase en sus sueños.

* * *

Blaine y Sebastian se despertaron con el sonido del despertador. Estaban uno frente al otro, tumbados de lado y abrazados. El moreno sonrió sinceramente, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien como en esos momentos.

– ¿Qué tal? – El castaño quiso saber.

– Perfecto. He dormido muy bien aquí. – El ojimiel respondió sin moverse.

– Quédate un rato más, yo me iré a la ducha.

Smythe se levantó y salió de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo, que se dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos para relajarse unos minutos hasta que llegase su turno en el baño.

* * *

Blaine entró en la cocina después de ducharse y prepararse para ir al instituto. Sebastian y su madre estaban allí.

– Buenos días. No desayuno aquí. Cooper me ha llamado, me invita a desayunar y luego me lleva al McKinley. Tengo algo de prisa, nos vemos luego.

El moreno se acercó a su amigo que estaba sentado desayunando y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La respiración del castaño se detuvo al sentir el calor de los labios del otro sobre su piel. Realmente no se lo esperaba. El ojimiel sonrió y salió de la casa para reunirse con su hermano.

Smythe se sentía estúpido, un simple beso en la mejilla lo había descentrado. Su corazón latía acelerado, estaba sonrojado y su estómago había sido atacado por un millón de mariposas.

– Eso se llama amor, cariño. – Sandra se acercó, abrazó a su hijo por la espalda y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza. No necesitaba saber lo que estaba pensando, lo conocía muy bien.

– No es bueno, no debería...

– El amor es así, sólo necesitas paciencia hasta que él esté preparado e intentar conquistarlo. – La mujer comentó.

El joven no respondió pero conocía más de cien razones por las que no debería estar con Anderson.

* * *

Cooper y Blaine se encontraban desayunando en el Lima Bean. Habían comprado varios dulces y galletas para acompañar su café. Los dos charlaban animadamente y reían por las bromas que hacía el mayor. Al actor le encantaba ver a su hermano así, el día anterior había sido duro pero parecía que el menor estaba mejor que nunca.

– Pareces muy contento. Pensé que estarías peor. – El más alto cambió de tema.

– Lo he pasado mal pero vuestro apoyo y saber que están encerrados me tranquiliza bastante. – Blaine confesó.

– Sobre todo el apoyo de Sebastian... – Cooper insinuó.

– Sí, Seb se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para mí.

– ¿Has pensado en tu futuro? – El mayor quiso saber mientras echaba su cuerpo hacia adelante para poner toda su atención en su hermano.

– Sí, ya he mandado mi solicitud a NYADA. Iré a Nueva York a estudiar.

– ¿Y Sebastian?

– Él quiere ir a una de las grandes. Ya sabes, Brown, Harvard, Yale o Columbia. – El más bajo comentó.

– Columbia está en Nueva York. – El actor añadió.

– Lo sé, si soy egoísta me gustaría que fuera a Columbia. – El estudiante del McKinley bajó la mirada.

– Tú puedes hacer que vaya a Nueva York...

– ¿Cómo? – Por primera vez, el menor puso toda su atención en la conversación.

– Dile lo que sientes.

– Coop, no estoy preparado aun. – El joven no quería negar algo que era evidente, menos aun cuando sabía que su hermano lo sabía.

– No tardes mucho, puede que pierdas tu oportunidad. A él le gustas mucho. Si tú quieres, vais a estar juntos.

– ¡Lo sé! Pero... ¿Qué clase de relación tendríamos? No estoy preparado, no podría besarlo, acariciarlo de manera más íntima... No sería justo para él.

– Squirrel, no tardes. Puede que dejes escapar la oportunidad de tu vida por miedo.


	12. Capítulo 11: Blaine está de vuelta

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar esta historia. Sé que es un poco tarde para contar un capítulo navideño, por eso lo dejo como algo secundario... La navidad no es importante, lo importante es lo que trae a la vida de Blaine... Anuncio que el siguiente capítulo será sobre el día de San Valentín (aunque seguramente lo suba algo atrasado porque no creo que llegue al sábado a terminarlo)... Espero que os guste el de hoy ya que es un momento de paz antes de una tormenta... O bueno, tal vez solo es una ligera lluvia... Ya veremos ;)

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 11: BLAINE ESTÁ DE VUELTA**_

Blaine parecía nervioso. Era martes por la noche y estaba cenando con Sebastian y los señores Smythe. Todos habían notado que su actitud no era la habitual, sin embargo no querían presionarlo. El moreno miraba a su amigo de vez en cuando con una expresión de tristeza y culpabilidad que preocupaba al castaño. Un suspiro se escapó de los labios del ojimiel haciendo que el Warbler se cansara de la situación.

– ¿Vas a decirme qué te ocurre? – El ojiverde pidió. Los dos adultos los miraron intrigados pero no dijeron nada.

– No... Digo, sí... ¡Ay! No sé... – El estudiante del McKinley no sabía qué decir.

– Sebastian, tal vez necesite algo de privacidad para decirte lo que sea... – Sandra añadió, entendiendo mal las intenciones del joven. Ella pensaba que por fin se le declararía a su hijo y ella deseaba que llegara ese momento.

– No es eso... Es algo que debéis saber todos. He estado pensando y... – El miembro de New Directions miró a todos antes de volver a hablar. – Creo que es hora de que vuelva a casa con mis padres.

El Warbler sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. No había pensado en la posibilidad de Anderson volviendo con su familia. Era consciente de que era algo bueno pero eso no hacía que le doliera menos. Se había acostumbrado a tener a Blaine alrededor, ir a buscarlo a la salida del instituto y buscar alguna cosa para hacer cuando llegaran a casa, incluso se había acostumbrado a dormir con él entre sus brazos cuando tenía pesadillas. Todo eso se acababa con el moreno volviendo a la residencia Anderson.

– ¿No... vas... a decir nada? – Los ojos miel del joven se humedecieron mirando a su amigo.

– Yo... Creo que si es lo que quieres no puedo hacer otra cosa que aceptarlo. – El estudiante de Dalton se encogió de hombros aunque estaba claramente dolido.

– Seb... – El más bajo agarró la mano de su amigo con dulzura. – Vamos a seguir viéndonos y espero que al menos hablemos todos los días. Podrías ir a buscarme al McKinley como siempre y pasar la tarde conmigo siempre que quieras. Es sólo que creo que debo volver a mi casa, con mis padres. Pero eso no significa que tengamos que dejar de vernos... ¡Al contrario! Espero que esto fortalezca nuestra amistad... Espero que consiga normalizarla y que seas más que el hombro en el que lloro... Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Anderson tenía miedo. Parte de este cambio era para que pudiera avanzar en su relación con Sebastian. Podía parecer raro pero creía que si empezaban algo en un futuro más o menos lejano, vivir juntos no era algo que ayudara mucho. Sabía parte del pasado amoroso del castaño y no creía conveniente permanecer allí si empezaban algo. No quería agobiarlo, quería darle su espacio.

Smythe no fue consciente de las segundas intenciones de su amigo al decir que quería que fuera algo más que un hombro en que llorar. No fue consciente de que indirectamente Blaine estaba contándole que quería aspirar a una relación. El moreno no se engañaría, sabía que el Warbler sentía algo por él. Lo había notado en las miradas, caricias e incluso besos que se habían dado. Y él cada día estaba más seguro de que le gustaban esas atenciones.

– Claro que lo entiendo... Pero voy a echarte de menos... – El ojiverde tenía su mirada fija en su plato, por eso no se dio cuenta de lo que el otro estaba haciendo hasta que sintió unos suaves labios sobre su mejilla y unas manos que bajaban por su pecho mientras el más bajo se ponía detrás de su silla. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le escapó, haciendo que sus padres sonrieran complacidos.

– Prometo que no te abandonaré. Sé lo que es eso y no voy a permitir que te sientas así. – Las palabras del estudiante del McKinley fueron casi un susurro en el oído de su amigo.

* * *

Blaine estaba ayudando a sus compañeros del Glee Club a llenar la sala del coro con diversos adornos navideños. Habían colocado un árbol en uno de los lados y las paredes estaban llenas de espumillón.

– No, Blaine. Ese adorno lo debe poner Sam. Tiene que ir más arriba y tú no llegas. – Tina indicó.

– Voy. – El aludido se acercó y alargó la mano para coger la bola. Sin querer, sus dedos tocaron los del ex Warbler. En cualquier otro momento no le habría importado pero con todo lo ocurrido hizo que el rubio apartara la mano rápidamente, dejando que el adorno cayera y se rompiera. – Mierda. Lo siento...

– Está bien. – La asiática comentó. – Iré a por una escoba para barrerlo.

– Blaine, yo...

– No importa, Sam. Ha sido un simple toque. Yo estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte. – El ojimiel aclaró. No se había asustado por el pequeño toque que habían tenido.

– Mañana fiesta navideña en mi casa. Estáis todos invitados. – Sugar interrumpió la conversación mientras entraba. Ella no había acudido para ayudar a adornar la sala.

– ¿Puedo ir con Sebastian? – Blaine preguntó. Todos los demás lo miraron sorprendidos. Hasta ese día, cualquier contacto con él, aunque hubiera sido tan ligero como el que había tenido con Sam, suponía que se bloqueara o incluso que le diera un ataque de ansiedad. Por otro lado, no se integraba en las actividades del Glee Club. Había sido una grata sorpresa verlo ayudar con la decoración. El que además se interesara por ir a la fiesta era algo que nadie esperaba.

– Claro... ¡Cuantos más, mejor! – Motta tardó unos segundos en responder, mientras el ojimiel lo miraba esperanzado.

* * *

Sam y Brittany caminaron de la mano hasta la barra que habían preparado en el salón de la casa de la familia Motta. Allí se encontraron con Tina y Artie. Este último miraba como Blaine y Sebastian estaban sentados en uno de los sillones mientras hablaban con Marley y Jake. Cualquiera que no supiera nada sobre ellos pensaría que son una pareja estable y compenetrada. La mano del moreno descansaba sobre una de las piernas del castaño, como si fuera un gesto normal y habitual entre ellos, como si no tuviera ningún significado específico. La mano del ojiverde estaba en la parte superior del sillón, casi posicionado sobre los hombros del ojimiel. Cada vez que sus miradas coincidían ambos se sonreían con amor. Se acercaban más de lo que cualquier pareja de amigos se acercaría e incluso hubo un par de besos en la mejilla de Smythe, suaves y dulces.

– ¿Soy el único que se ha dado cuenta? – Preguntó el chico en silla de ruedas.

– No, yo también he visto que hay una docena de hadas volando. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, son buenas. – La rubia comentó ganándose una mirada extrañada de todos.

– Me refiero a Blaine y Sebastian...

– Yo sí lo he visto. – Tina intervino. – Debo decir que me preocupa. Sebastian va a hacerle mucho daño.

– Yo creo que no. – Sam interrumpió lo que sería un gran discurso de la asiática sobre los motivos por los que Anderson no debería estar con Smythe. – Lo ha cuidado y apoyado de una manera en la que ninguno de nosotros lo ha hecho y no podemos quejarnos de nada de lo que ha hecho. Ha estado a su lado y le ha ayudado a volver con nosotros. Estoy seguro de que Sebastian siente algo tan fuerte por Blaine como lo siente Blaine por él.

– No deberíamos olvidarnos de que Sebastian casi lo dejó sin un ojo el año pasado... – Artie argumentó.

– Míralos. – Brittany comentó soñadora. – Puedes ver en cualquiera de sus miradas lo que sienten. Cuando están juntos salen corazoncitos, nubes de algodón, estrellitas y arco iris de sus ojos. Es hermoso...

– Y un poco empalagoso, la verdad. – Evans añadió.

– No niego que Blaine esté enamorado. – Tina aclaró. – Pero eso no significa que sea correspondido. Sebastian le prometió a Kurt que intercedería para que vuelvan juntos.

– En ese caso debemos actuar rápido. Cuando amas a alguien quieres lo mejor para esa persona. Tal vez Sebastian se aparte porque piense que Blaine aun ama a Kurt. – El rubio parecía alterado.

– No vas a interceder por Sebastian. – Abrams agarró al joven del brazo para evitar que avanzara. – Dos queremos que vuelva con Kurt y dos queréis que esté con Sebastian. Tal vez sea mejor que dejemos que ellos elijan.

– ¿Sabes que al final el que acabará sufriendo será Blaine? No quiero eso. – Cohen-Chan comentó pero fue interrumpida por Pierce.

– Yo creo que el que sufrirá será Kurt...


	13. Capítulo 12: Una boda en San Valentín

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar esta historia. Dije que no llegaría a subir el capítulo de San Valentín hoy pero al final me ha dado tiempo. Estaba muy inspirada (la verdad es que llevo mucho tiempo deseando escribir esta parte)... No me odieis...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 12: UNA BODA EN SAN VALENTÍN**_

El día de San Valentín llegó y eso significaba una cosa, era el día de la boda de Mr Schue y Ms Pillsbury. Sebastian fue a buscar a Blaine con su coche. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero había acabado invitado a la ceremonia. El castaño llamó a la puerta de la residencia de los Anderson y se quedó sin respiración cuando se abrió. El moreno estaba muy elegante con un esmoquin negro con las solapas de la chaqueta de una tela un poco más brillante que el resto aunque sin ser excesivamente llamativas y una pajarita del mismo color que contrastaba con el blanco de la camisa. Su pelo llevaba algo de gel pero bastante menos del habitual, algo que sorprendió a su amigo.

– Estás... – El ojiverde fue incapaz de encontrar las palabras para describirlo.

– Tú también. – El más bajo susurró con las mejillas sonrojadas por el piropo que acababa de recibir. Su amigo también estaba muy elegante con un esmoquin negro algo más clásico que el suyo.

– Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde.

El Warbler extendió el brazo para que el otro se apoyara en el y así caminaron hasta la puerta del copiloto. Smythe abrió el coche para que Anderson se pudiera sentar. La cara del ojimiel se puso aun más roja al ser el destinatario de todas las atenciones del estudiante de Dalton.

* * *

Emma había huido de su propia boda, dejando a Will plantado en el altar. Sin embargo, el profesor no quiso que sus alumnos perdieran la oportunidad de disfrutar de la fiesta y del día de San Valentín. Por eso, los invitados fueron al lugar donde se realizaba la recepción.

Como era de esperar, los miembros de New Directions cantaban las canciones que amenizaban la fiesta. Bueno, los miembros de New Directions y Sebastian, ya que a él le habían asignado un dúo con Blaine... Más bien, había sido el moreno el que había pedido cantar con su amigo y, además, había elegido la canción con mucho cuidado.

Llegó el momento de que el Warbler y el capitán del Glee Club del McKinley cantaran. Los dos subieron al escenario, el ojimiel quedando a la izquierda y el otro a la derecha. Las primeras notas de su canción sonaron y los dos se miraron de manera tímida pero con mucho amor.

**I Wanna Know What Love Is ***

Había mucha química entre ellos, los sentimientos eran casi palpables. Nadie quedó ajeno a lo que pasaba en ese escenario, a como los dos se dedicaban esas palabras porque ambos querían vencer sus miedos y que el otro les enseñara lo que es el amor. Los allí presentes tenían diferente opinión. Algunos como Sam y Brittany, que habían sido los confidentes de Blaine y que sabían lo que el moreno intentaba hacer, estaban felices. Otros como Tina o Mercedes, estaban muy preocupados. Y por último, estaba Kurt que sentía crecer todo su odio hacia Smythe.

* * *

Kurt entró a los servicios de caballeros. Había visto que Sebastian se dirigía allí y quería hablar con él a solas. El castaño estaba lavándose las manos cuando entró y se saludaron de manera cordial aunque muy distante. El ojiazul lo observó con odio mientras terminaba de lavarse y se secaba las manos. El Warbler había estado con Blaine en todo momento y el residente en Nueva York había visto sus miradas, sus risas, sus toqueteos y su complicidad por lo que él se sentía desplazado. Apenas había intercambiado unas pocas palabras con su exnovio, sólo un saludo y un par de preguntas sobre como estaban.

– Tenemos que hablar. – El estudiante de NYADA rompió el hielo.

– ¿De qué? – El ojiverde lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

– Tú me hiciste unas promesas hace tiempo y veo que no las has estado cumpliendo. – El mayor se cruzó de brazos.

– No sé de qué me hablas... – Smythe iba a salir pero el otro se lo impidió poniéndose en su camino.

– Me prometiste que Blaine volvería a mi lado, que tú no ibas a intentar conquistarlo, que tú no serías ningún obstáculo. Sin embargo, todo ha sido mentira. No has hecho nada para que Blaine esté conmigo. Al contrario, lo estás seduciendo y aprovechándote de su vulnerabilidad para sacar provecho. Vas a acostarte con él y olvidarlo, sin importarte sus sentimientos lo más mínimo. Blaine merece algo mucho mejor. – Hummel casi gritó.

– Sí, me estoy aprovechando de la vulnerabilidad de Blaine para que haga lo que yo quiero. Ya sabes, para que vuelva a tener una relación normal con sus padres y hermano, para que mejore su relación con sus amigos... Sólo me falta el último paso, el más difícil, que quiera volver contigo. En contra de lo que crees, quiero lo mejor para Blaine.

* * *

Blaine había estado escuchando esa conversación desde la puerta de los servicios. No podía creer lo que esas dos personas habían estado hablando. Estaba convencido de que Sebastian sentía algo por él. Sin embargo, lo que estaba escuchando distaba mucho de lo que él pensaba que pasaba. Y eso dolía. Se sentía traicionado y manipulado, se sentía como un muñeco que había estado a la merced de los deseos de dos personas que habían pactado cuál debía ser su futuro, cuáles serían sus sentimientos. No podía seguir ahí, no podía ni respirar. Por eso permitió que sus pies salieran corriendo de allí, aunque él desconocía el destino.

* * *

Sebastian estaba preocupado y lo peor era que había preocupado a todos los miembros de New Directions y a los señores Anderson. Después de haber terminado su conversación con Kurt, había pasado media hora buscando a Blaine pero nadie lo había visto. Había intentado hablar con él por el móvil pero no le respondía, por lo que no le quedaba otra alternativa que llamar a la madre de su amigo. Ella le había dicho que no estaba en casa y lo único que había conseguido es que se asustara. Sólo había dos personas más a las que no conseguía localizar, Sam y Brittany. Por eso había decidido ir a la casa de la rubia. Llamó al timbre y minutos después salió la joven. Todavía llevaba el vestido que había llevado a la boda, pero ya no llevaba los zapatos de tacón. En vez de eso llevaba unas pantuflas rosas y blancas que parecían dos peluches. También se había puesto una manta sobre los hombros que le cubría la parte de arriba para no pasar frío.

– Brittany... Estoy buscando a Blaine... ¿Sabes donde está? – El castaño preguntó amablemente. Pierce salió de su casa y volvió la puerta. Luego se asomó para comprobar que no había nadie en una ventana en la que había luz.

– Está con Sam y conmigo. – La chica respondió y el Warbler suspiró aliviado.

– ¿Puedo verlo? – El ojiverde quiso saber.

– No. Él no va a querer verte y respeto eso. – La cheerio aclaró.

– ¿Qué? – Smythe la miró sorprendido.

– Ha escuchado determinada conversación tuya con Kurt y no quiere saber nada de ti. No lo culpo. – Ella añadió. El estudiante de Dalton sintió como si su corazón dejara de latir.

– Yo...

– Iba a confesarte lo que siente por ti. Creo que sabes qué es lo que siente, no creo que estés tan ciego. Había reunido el valor para hacerlo esta noche. Quería algo romántico, por eso había elegido esa canción para que cantaseis juntos. Después, cuando lo llevaras a su casa te iba a contar todo. Sam y yo habíamos estado ayudándolo con eso.

– Britt, yo...

– No sé qué problema tienes o por qué haces ésto. Yo sólo sé que Blaine no se merece sufrir y si eso implica que vamos a tener que evitar que te vea, lo vamos a hacer. – La rubia no dejaba que el otro se explicara.

– No quería hacerle daño. – Sebastian bajó la mirada.

– Sam y yo creíamos que pronto podríamos hacer citas dobles y veríamos muy feliz a Blaine...

– Él estaría mejor con Kurt que conmigo. – El castaño estaba decidido.

– Creo que Blaine es lo suficientemente mayor y maduro como para que Kurt o tú toméis decisiones por él. – Pierce comentó. – Me encantaría quedarme contigo a charlar pero Blaine está en mi habitación llorando y Sam no sabe como comportarse en esas situaciones, es un hombre.

Y sin más explicación, la estudiante del McKinley volvió a entrar y cerró la puerta. Sebastian sacó su teléfono y comenzó a llamar a todos para tranquilizarlos. No explicó nada, sólo dijo que Anderson estaba con Sam y Britt y que tal vez se quedaría en casa de la rubia por la noche.

Por su parte, la cheerio entró a su habitación y se encontró al ojimiel tumbado en su cama, hecho un ovillo, con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas estiradas de Evans, que tenía su espalda apoyada en el cabecero y acariciaba el pelo de su amigo para que intentara tranquilizar sus sollozos. La joven se tumbó al otro lado de su novio de manera que su cara quedó frente a la de su amigo y así intentar consolarlo. Ese día había sido difícil y sólo querían que acabara cuanto antes.

* * *

_*La canción I Wanna Know What Love Is es del grupo Foreigner pero os recomiendo que busquéis la versión de la película Rock Of Ages porque ahí es un dúo y así podéis ver como me los imagino (Blaine cantaría la parte de Malin Akerman y Sebastian la de Tom Cruise). Os recomiendo que busquéis al menos la letra porque creo que encaja bastante bien con el momento que están viviendo los chicos._


	14. Capítulo 13: Quiero tu perdón

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar esta historia. Llegamos al momento más especial de esta historia... Espero que os guste...

**Bruja inocente,** muchas gracias. Sé como son las cosas en la universidad, no te preocupes ;) Seb es muy tierno y un gran amigo... Pero Kurt está ahí para fastidiar todo... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 13: QUIERO TU PERDÓN**_

Sebastian estaba en la puerta principal del edificio del McKinley. Esperaba que Blaine accediera por allí y así poder hablar con él. Había llegado muy pronto por lo que sabía que el otro aun no había aparecido. Iba vestido con su uniforme de Dalton porque tenía intención de arreglar las cosas con su amigo y después ir a clase.

Desde la puerta vio como un coche aparcaba en el estacionamiento y de él se bajaban tres personas, Brittany, Sam y Anderson. El más bajo tenía ojeras y parecía que no había dormido bien. Además, apenas llevaba gomina en el pelo lo que indicaba que no estaba de muy buen humor. El castaño se sintió mal porque sabía que era su culpa que estuviera así.

Se acercó a ellos y los dos rubios decidieron dejarlos solos, aunque antes de irse, Evans le acarició el brazo y la cheerio le dio un beso en la mejilla para darle su apoyo. El ojimiel estaba claramente incómodo pero no quería evitar esa conversación.

– ¿Podemos ir a un sitio más privado? – El más alto quiso saber sin atreverse a tocar a su amigo.

– Vamos al auditorio.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro pero sin tocarse. La situación incomodó a Smythe, que se había acostumbrado a que Anderson siempre fuera muy atento y cariñoso con él, siempre buscando una excusa para tocarse, para sentirse.

* * *

Los dos amigos se sentaron en dos de los asientos del auditorio del McKinley. Blaine evitaba mirar a Sebastian, no se sentía cómodo con él, ya no. El castaño lo miró con tristeza, sabiendo que esa situación era su culpa. Sin embargo, no quería perder su amistad con el otro, no quería volver a estar sólo otra vez.

– Blaine... Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado. Yo sólo quería lo mejor para ti, quería que lo que había pasado no cambiara tu vida, quería ayudarte a recuperar todo lo que tenías antes. – El ojiverde se disculpó.

– ¿No lo entiendes? He cambiado, mi vida ha cambiado. Tres hombres me secuestraron durante diez días, me violaron, me golpearon, casi me matan... No puedes pretender que todo vuelva a ser como antes, no puedo. – Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas del moreno.

– Blaine, yo...

– Además, ¿te has dado cuenta de que si todo vuelve a ser como antes, tú y yo no seremos amigos? Antes de ésto, tú y yo no hablábamos. Al menos, no hablábamos desde que casi me dejas ciego con un slushie. Pensé que querías que fuéramos amigos... Bueno, pensé que éramos amigos. – El ojimiel bajó la mirada a sus manos.

– ¡Lo somos! Eso es algo que jamás querría cambiar. Sé que has sufrido mucho, por eso quería que no perdieras nada, quería que volvieras con Kurt. Pensaba que era algo que tus secuestradores te habían quitado pero que merecías tener de vuelta. – El más alto no apartaba la mirada de su amigo pero en ningún momento sus ojos se encontraban. Sabía que había dañado al otro y que sería difícil recuperar lo que tenían antes.

– Soy yo el que decide lo que quiere, Seb. Ni tú, ni Kurt, ni mi madre, ni Cooper, ni Sam, ni Brittany... Yo soy el que toma las decisiones sobre mi vida porque es mi futuro, son mis sentimientos. – El componente de New Directions se quejó.

– Lo sé, cometí ese error y me gustaría que me perdonaras. – Smythe suplicó.

– No puedo... Me gustas mucho. No quiero ser sólo tu amigo.

Anderson se levantó y salió de allí, dejando al otro confundido. El Warbler no se esperaba esa declaración, pensaba que lo ocurrido evitaría eso y que, pidiendo perdón podrían retomar su amistad. Esperaba que nada cambiara entre ellos pero todo había cambiado y ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Sebastian entró enfadado en la sala de los Warblers. A pesar de que no seguían en competición seguían ensayando para actuaciones benéficas. El castaño había estado de muy mal humor durante todo el día y sus compañeros lo habían notado. Poco después llegaron Nick y Jeff y se sentaron a su lado. Estuvieron presionado hasta que Smythe les contó lo que había pasado con Anderson.

– Lo entiendo. – El rubio le dijo.

– Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué no le has dicho que también te gusta y que quieres algo con él. – El moreno aclaró.

– No soy lo mejor para él. Blaine se merece algo mejor que yo. – Sebastian confesó.

– Una relación es buena cuando saca lo mejor de ambas partes. Blaine ha sacado lo mejor de Kurt, lo hizo más fuerte para que se enfrentara a sus miedos. Kurt sacó lo peor de Blaine, sus celos e inseguridades. Por otro lado, Blaine saca lo mejor de ti, con él has sido capaz de mostrar tu lado más leal, más solidario. Y tú has sacado lo mejor de Blaine. Lo has ayudado, te has preocupado por él y lo has cuidado, lo has hecho más fuerte, más seguro de sí mismo. Creo que sois una gran pareja. – Duval comentó.

– ¿Tú crees? – El castaño lo miró y los otros dos pudieron ver ilusión y esperanza en sus ojos verdes. Era algo nuevo para ellos, no lo habían visto nunca así.

– Estoy convencido de ello. – Sterling sonrió, sabía lo que pasaría a partir de ese momento.

– Creo que... Voy a hablar con él. Decirle a Hunter que me salto el ensayo por un asunto personal que no puede esperar.

Smythe salió corriendo y los otros dos Warblers rieron, esperaban que todo se solucionara de la mejor manera posible por el bien de los dos jóvenes.

* * *

Sebastian estaba esperando a Blaine en la entrada del McKinley, muy cerca del cohe de Brittany. Estaba muy nervioso porque sabía que era un momento muy importante para él. Necesitaba que el moreno lo escuchara y lo perdonara. Luego le invitaría al Lima Bean y luego a cenar a Breadstix. No era la mejor cita de la historia, pero no había reservado en ningún restaurante elegante, por lo que no podían ir a ningún otro sitio.

– ¡Blaine! – El ojiverde llamó a su amigo para que lo viera.

– ¿Qué quieres? – El más bajo suspiró cansado.

– ¿Podemos hablar? – El Warbler preguntó.

– Ya hemos hablado esta mañana. No hay nada que haya cambiado. – El ojimiel intentó seguir para llegar al coche de Pierce.

– Por favor, me gustas y quiero intentar algo contigo. – El más alto decidió confesarse en ese momento.

– ¿Qué? – El líder de New Directions susurró, se había quedado inmóvil y sin voz.

– Blaine, he sido un idiota, debí haber sido más valiente. Por favor, dame una oportunidad para compensártelo. – Smythe suplicó.

– Lo siento Seb, pero ahora sólo quiero ir a casa de Britt y comer helado de chocolate... Ya hablaremos... – Anderson se alejó parra llegar al coche de su amiga sin mirar atrás. La rubia observó disgustada al estudiante de Dalton antes de entrar al vehículo.

* * *

Blaine y Brittany estaban en la casa de la rubia viendo La Sirenita en la televisión. Era una película perfecta para ellos ya que el moreno era fanático de Disney y a la rubia le gustaban todas las películas de dibujos de princesas. Frente a ellos, una caja de galletas y un bote de litro de helado de chocolate. A pesar de que la película les gustaba a los dos, no le prestaban mucha atención.

– Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a Sebastian. Se equivocó, lo ha reconocido y quiere compensarlo. Tienes que perdonarlo. – La rubia acarició el pelo de su amigo que metió la cuchara llena de helado en su boca.

– No sé si puedo. Podría perdonarle muchas cosas pero lo que hizo... – El ojimiel cogió más helado y lo metió en su boca.

– Quería lo mejor para ti y pensaba que querrías volver con Kurt. – La chica intentó convencerlo.

– ¿Qué habría pasado si yo no lo hubiera escuchado? ¿Cómo habría reaccionado a mi declaración? – El joven apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

– Olvida los "Y si...". Lucha por lo que quieres. ¿Realmente dejarías de intentar estar con alguien por una negativa? ¿O lucharías por seducirlo?

Anderson se quedó pensando, la animadora había dado con las palabras que le habían hecho plantearse las cosas. ¿Se iba a quedar esperando a una oportunidad que tal vez no llegaría nunca? ¿O por el contrario buscaría él esa oportunidad? ¿Sería capaz de perdonar a Sebastian?


	15. Capítulo 14: Fix You

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar esta historia. Voy a morir de amor Seblaine... Espero que os guste...

Estoy preparando un fic Seblaine pero no me decido por una idea... ¿Me ayudais? Algunos ya lo habréis leído pero lo repito. Os dejo las tres opciones y espero que en los comentarios me digais cual quereis hacer. Publiqué la encuesta también en facebook y en estos momentos van dos votos a la opción 2 y uno a la opción 3 y otro a la 1.

1- Sebastian hace una apuesta con Hunter y tiene que seducir y enamorar a Blaine... Lo que no espera es caer en sus redes... Sé que suena muy típico pero tengo una vuelta a la historia que es el pasado de Blaine (no diré nada)... Es un fic muy angustioso (hay incluso intento de suicidio)... No sé...  
2- Sebastian es un policía al que infiltran como alumno en Dalton porque hay un asesino que está matando a los Warblers y allí conoce a Blaine...  
3- Los Anderson llevan a Blaine a Dalton porque la "elección" de su hijo de ser homosexual choca con su vida ultraconservadora (siento la expresión). Blaine llega allí siendo un adolescente tímido, retraído y que intenta ocultar su sexualidad y sus gustos. Todo "choca" con su nuevo compañero de habitación en el internado, Sebastian Smythe...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 14: FIX YOU**_

Blaine entró al auditorio acompañado de Brittany. No sabía que quería su amiga pero tampoco había preguntado. Sabía que con la rubia era mejor dejarse llevar. El auditorio estaba vacío y la ojiazul lo hizo sentarse en uno de los asientos centrales de la primera fila. Después ella subió al escenario. En ese momento, el moreno pensó que la chica le iba a mostrar algún número de baile. Sin embargo, la melodía que empezó a sonar en el piano no coincidía con nada de ese estilo.

Todos los Warblers excepto Sebastian entraron y bajaron las escaleras de las gradas. Cada uno de ellos le dio una rosa roja al ojimiel, que los miraba con sorpresa y nerviosismo. Cada una de las notas previas a la entrada del cantante principal era una tortura para él. Sabía quién le regalaba esa canción y mentiría si decía que no le ilusionaba.

Todos los componentes de New Directions acompañaron a Brittany sobre el escenario mientras los estudiantes de Dalton subían, haciendo que los dos coros se mezclaran frente a Anderson. Su pasado y su presente, las personas a las que más quería, las personas en las que más confiaba. Smythe caminó hasta ponerse frente a Blaine y comenzó a cantar.

**Fix You** *

Blaine se sintió especial. Sabía que tenían que hablar pero por su parte había perdonado lo ocurrido. Podía ser que el castaño se había equivocado pero no podía guardarle rencor para siempre. Lo importante era lo que los dos sentían, lo que los dos querían. Por eso lo único que importaba era su creciente amor y su deseo de estar juntos. Lo demás podría arreglarse con tiempo, paciencia y confianza. Los ojos color miel brillaban, hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan amado y especial.

La canción terminó y Sebastian miró esperanzado a su amigo. La sonrisa del moreno lo tranquilizaba. Sabía que no todo estaba perdido. El castaño vio como el estudiante del McKinley subía las escaleras y se colocaba frente a él en el escenario. Su corazón se aceleró porque necesitaba saber qué opinaba el chico que le sonreía.

Anderson no dijo nada más, juntó sus labios con los de Smythe en un beso muy dulce. El gesto sorprendió al más alto, que dejó que el otro llevara la iniciativa. Era el líder de New Directions el que tenía que poner los límites porque no quería asustarlo. Blaine apoyó la mano que no sujetaba las flores en el pecho del otro mientras disfrutaba de ese beso lenta y suavemente. Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, juntando sus frentes y mirándose con amor. Tardaron en darse cuenta de que todos los habían dejado solos pero es que, en ese momento, no existía nada más que ellos en el mundo.

– ¿Esto significa que somos novios? – Sebastian preguntó inocentemente.

– Sí, aunque vas a tener que tener mucha paciencia. No voy a poder profundizar las muestras de cariño entre nosotros... Todavía tengo muy presente lo que pasó. – El moreno comentó.

– Lo sé y no me importa. Tú marcas el ritmo, yo estoy aquí para ti. – El ojiverde besó la frente del otro, algo que sabía que podía hacer, algo que había hecho muchas veces mientras eran sólo amigos, aunque en ese momento tenía un nuevo significado. Tenían un futuro que a ambos les ilusionaba, aunque sería un camino lento, querían que fuera seguro.

* * *

Sebastian entró en casa de la mano de Blaine. Su madre estaba allí, sentada en el sillón mientras cosía el bajo de unos pantalones que se había comprado. Miró a los dos chicos entrar y los saludó sin prestarles demasiada atención. No era muy extraño ver a los dos jóvenes de la mano, besándose en la mejilla o la frente o abrazándose. Pero lo más especial para ellos era cogerse de la mano porque era el primer contacto que tuvieron, ese gesto para el que el moreno tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza para poder hacerlo.

– Hola chicos, veo que habéis solucionado vuestros problemas. Me alegro mucho. Blaine, tienes que saber que no ha parado de llorar en estos dos días. No sé que pasaría pero espero que no volváis a discutir así. – La mujer les dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

– Yo también espero que no vuelva a pasar. – El moreno dijo sinceramente.

– Por mi parte no debes preocuparte. No pienso volver a hacer una estupidez como esa. – El castaño prometió y se ganó que su novio le diera un rápido pico en los labios que no pasó desapercibido para Sandra. Cuando el ojimiel se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer bajó la mirada y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. El más alto besó la frente de su pareja con una sonrisa.

– Así que... ¿Ya puedo considerar a Blaine como mi hijo? – La mayor sonreía feliz.

– No corras tanto, mamá. – El ojiverde pidió antes de que el otro se asustara. – Acabamos de empezar, literalmente.

– Aun así, no sabéis cuanto me alegro. Ya era hora que mi hijo sentara la cabeza... – La señora Smythe se tapó rápidamente la boca, temiendo haber hablado de más.

– Tranquila mamá, sabe mi pasado. No hemos hablado de eso todavía pero lo sabe... – El Warbler bajó la mirada, pero la mano de Anderson apretó con más fuerza la suya y supo que todo estaría bien.

– ¿Tu madre lo sabe? – Blaine lo miró extrañado.

– Antes traía a mis... amigos aquí. – Sebastian no se atrevía a levantar la mirada.

– ¿Qué? – El moreno lo miró sorprendido.

– Te lo cuento en otro momento... Vamos a mi habitación. – El castaño pidió.

– ¡Puerta abierta y nada de quitarse la ropa! – La mujer advirtió.

Blaine y Sebastian pasaron la tarde entre besos, risas y caricias. Todo era extremadamente inocente para que el moreno no se asustara. Los dos sonreían sinceramente y mostraban su felicidad. Les había costado mucho admitir sus sentimientos y atreverse a tener una relación y por eso disfrutaban de lo que habían conseguido.

Sandra pasó frente a la puerta un par de veces para comprobar que no hacían nada inapropiado. En el fondo, a ella no le importaba que su hijo tuviera relaciones íntimas con Anderson porque sabía que no era como todas las veces anteriores en las que había descubierto a desconocidos en la cama de su hijo o huyendo en mitad de la noche. Ella sabía que su hijo amaba a Blaine y que el joven todavía no estaba preparado para la intimidad. Por eso sería estricta en ese momento y luego les iría dando algo de espacio, poco a poco. Aunque siempre pareciendo estricta para no perder autoridad y que no se tomaran demasiadas libertades.

La tercera vez que fue a la habitación, decidió entrar e interrumpirlos. Los dos estaban en la cama, con sus libros a su alrededor, estudiando.

– Blaine, cariño. ¿Te quedas a cenar? – La señora Smythe preguntó.

– Claro, será un placer. Gracias. – El ojimiel respondió con una sonrisa.

– ¡Eres todo un caballero! Olvídate de formalidades. Vamos a ser familia. – La mujer comentó despreocupada.

– Mamá... – Sebastian advirtió molesto.

– Hijo, te pareces a tu padre. Siempre serio y molesto... Acabas de empezar con tu novio, todo debería parecerte bonito y de color de rosa. – Sandra bromeó.

– El rosa no es mi color. – El Warbler comentó haciendo que los tres acabaran riéndose. Anderson le dio un beso en la mejilla sin importarle que la madre de su novio estuviera allí. La escena llenó de felicidad a la mayor, eso era lo que quería para su hijo.

* * *

_*La canción es Fix You de Coldplay_


	16. Capítulo 15: El amor es la mejor medicin

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... Vuelvo a los miércoles (aunque la semana que viene puede que cambie de día porque ya acabé un fic... Veremos que pasa...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 15: EL AMOR ES LA MEJOR MEDICINA**_

Sebastian llegó al McKinley para recoger a su novio. Su novio... Esas palabras sonaban mejor que nunca. Él no había sido una persona romántica a la que le gustara mostrar sus sentimientos, al menos desde los quince años cuando... No quiso seguir pensando en eso, no en ese momento que era feliz. Blaine había conseguido devolverle esas mariposas a su estómago. La diferencia era que esta vez sabía que el moreno no le haría daño. Por eso esas dos semanas juntos habían sido maravillosas.

El líder de New Directions vio el coche de su pareja y se despidió de Brittany, Sam y Tina, que lo habían acompañado hasta la salida, para correr hacia allí mientras el castaño salía del coche. Se abrazaron cuando estuvieron un frente al otro, haciendo de ese saludo algo especial. Antes de separarse, el ojimiel dejó un rápido beso en los labios del otro, feliz por poder hacer eso.

La pareja subió al vehículo y fueron hasta la casa de la familia Anderson. Los padres del moreno no estaban pero aun así decidieron subir a la habitación del anfitrión para evitar interrupciones.

Al llegar, Blaine se descalzó empujando sus zapatos con sus pies y luego se tumbó en la cama, boca arriba, invitando a su novio a acompañarlo. Sebastian no se lo pensó y se quitó los zapatos y la corbata para quedar sólo con la camisa ya que su chaqueta del uniforme se había quedado en la entrada junto a su abrigo. Sebastian se tumbó al lado de su novio, los dos acomodándose de lado, uno frente a otro y se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos. El castaño tenía tantos sentimientos que le asustaban pero había uno que estaba por encima de todos. No quería dañar al chico de ojos color miel que lo miraban con amor y deseo. No habían dicho la palabra que empieza por A todavía, pero ambos sabían que, tras esas caricias y esos besos, había dos chicos totalmente enamorados pero con mucho miedo a confesarlo.

Finalmente, el más bajo eliminó la distancia entre sus labios y comenzaron a besarse. La mano del ojiverde acabó en la cintura de su novio mientras que la del estudiante del McKinley acabó en la mejilla del otro. Se perdieron en los labios del otro, el tiempo dejó de importar para ellos y sólo se dedicaban a sentir. Los besos eran dulces y tiernos pero Anderson quiso ir más allá. Acarició con su lengua el labio inferior de su amado y éste abrió la boca, dejando que sus lenguas se encontraran en una caricia suave. Era la primera vez que llegaban tan lejos y eso sorprendió al Warbler, aunque se dedicó a dejarse llevar, como siempre.

Blaine estaba feliz, era consciente de que los pasos que daban eran muy lentos y que Sebastian necesitaba más. Sin embargo, por más que se esforzaba, no conseguía entregarse físicamente a su novio. Sabía que el castaño tendría toda la paciencia que necesitara pero él quería mostrarle que también se esforzaba por los dos.

– ¿Te gusta estar conmigo? – El moreno preguntó.

– Claro que sí. – El ojiverde respondió acariciando la cara de su novio. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Sé que vamos muy despacio y que querrías más de mí y pensaba que... Tal vez... Te aburrías. – El moreno evitó la mirada del otro.

– No podría aburrirme de estar contigo... Cuando empezamos sabía que iríamos lento y no me importa. Te respeto y quiero que estés cómodo en todo momento. – El más alto respondió, intentando disipar las dudas de su pareja.

– ¿No crees que es un poco tonto que no puedas llevar tus manos más abajo de mi cadera? ¿O que no puedas besarme el cuello? – El ojimiel seguía evitando mirar al otro.

– No es tonto... ¿Sabes por qué? – El Warbler obligó a que el otro lo mirara a los ojos y el más bajo negó en respuesta a su pregunta. – No es tonto porque la persona con la que salgo ha pasado un mal momento y sé que todo llegará cuando esté preparado y cómodo. Y cuando llegue, todo será hermoso y perfecto para los dos. Cada paso que demos lo guardaré en mi memoria para siempre porque será especial. No sé si te has dado cuenta pero hoy ha sido nuestro primer beso con lengua.

– Lo sé... Suena estúpido. – El líder de New Directions estaba avergonzado y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

– No digas eso. – El estudiante de Dalton no sabía como animarlo. – A mí me parece precioso. Me encanta que no apresuremos las cosas. Eso también en bueno para mí porque no quiero que seas otro más.

La pareja se abrazó y Smythe intentó mostrarle todo su amor en ese abrazo. Anderson sentía que tenía que darle más a su novio pero no podía y eso le frustraba. Sin embargo, sentir todo el amor del otro aliviaba un poco su malestar.

– Eres muy dulce conmigo. – El estudiante del McKinley susurró cuando los dos se separaron.

– Eres hermoso... Eres mi niño bonito. – Sebastian respondió, sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado. El moreno se tensó y empezó a respirar con dificultad.

_Flashback_

_Blaine estaba tumbado en la cama donde lo retenían los secuestradores. Las sábanas estaban muy sucias al igual que él. Llevaba cinco días allí y ya no tenía fuerza ni para llorar. Estaba cansado y ya no suplicaba por que lo soltaran. Sólo pedía a Dios o lo que fuera lo que dirigiera su destino, que lo dejara morir en paz. _

_Uno de sus captores se tumbó sobre él y ya sabía lo que iba a pasar. Ya no se resistía, no era capaz de moverse sin que su cuerpo doliera._

– _Así me gusta, niño bonito. Que estés tranquilito. _

_El menor sintió asco y dolor cuando el otro metió la lengua en su boca mientras lo penetraba. No quería seguir así, no quería escuchar los gemidos de los secuestradores, ni sentir sus cuerpos sudorosos sobre el suyo, ni sentir su semen en su interior..._

_Fin del Flashback_

– ¿Blaine? ¿Estás bien? ¿He hecho algo mal? – Sebastian preguntó asustado por la reacción de su novio. No sabía qué hacer, no se atrevía a tocarlo.

– No... Vuelvas... A... Llamarme... Así... – Blaine se esforzó en aclarar, le costaba respirar pero no quería perderse entre sus recuerdos.

– Lo siento, de verdad... ¿Puedo abrazarte? – El castaño se disculpó. El moreno asintió y rápidamente notó los brazos de su pareja rodeándolo, haciendo que ambos se sentaran y apoyándolo en su pecho. Pudo escuchar el latido del corazón del otro, acelerado por el miedo que tenía por haberle hecho daño. – No te llamaré más así... ¿Te parece bien si te llamo "cariño"? ¿"Amor"? ¿"Cielo"? ¿"Mi vida"? – El ojimiel asentía tras cada apelativo porque no tenía problema con ninguno. – ¿"Pastelito"?

– Te estas poniendo muy empalagoso. – El más bajo protestó aunque se rió del último nombre.

– Sólo quería que sonrieras y creo que lo he conseguido. – El ojiverde comentó acariciando la espalda de su pareja.

– Gracias... Y siento haberme puesto así... Es sólo que... Ellos...

– Sh... – El más alto lo hizo callar. – No necesito que me lo expliques, lo he deducido... Sólo quiero que estés cómodo por lo que no volveré a decir eso...

Estuvieron un rato así hasta que el Warbler notó que su novio estaba relajado y le propuso ir a la cocina a preparar algo para comer. Entraron a la cocina y los dos se movieron de manera sincronizada para prepararse dos sándwiches de mantequilla de cacahuete. Después de comérselos se pusieron a limpiar todo lo que habían manchado. Al finalizar, Smythe se apoyó en la encimera y el líder de New Directions se acercó a él, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de manera que no pudiera escaparse. Juntó sus labios en un beso lleno de dulzura y suavidad mientras el estudiante de Dalton ponía sus manos en la nuca del otro, deseando que en ningún momento se separara de él.

Susan eligió ese momento para entrar y descubrir a su hijo perdido en los besos de su novio. Carraspeó para anunciar su llegada y los dos jóvenes se separaron. Blaine estaba un poco avergonzado porque no le había contado nada a sus padres, no quería que se enteraran hasta que estuviera seguro de que aprobarían esa relación. No quería correr riesgos.

– Será mejor que subamos a mi habitación. – El moreno anunció.

– Ya conoces las normas de esta casa. – La madre comentó, recordándole al menor que no tenía permitido hacer con su novio.

– Lo sé. – El ojimiel respondió con una sonrisa.

Los dos estudiantes salieron de la cocina y la mujer aprovechó que estaba sola para hacer una llamada de teléfono. Esperó unos segundos a obtener respuesta desde el otro lado de la línea.

– Kurt... Tenemos problemas...


	17. Capítulo 16: El regreso

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... Cambio de día (otra vez)... No me extrañaría que os vuelva locos... La verdad es que tenía ganas de escribir el capítulo y ha llegado sólo... Así que, a partir de ahora vamos a los lunes...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 16: EL REGRESO**_

Blaine había pasado toda la mañana mandando mensajes a su novio. Que Sebastian estuviera en Dalton y él en el McKinley era algo difícil para ambos. Extrañaba las atenciones y cuidados de su enamorado. Por suerte, Tina, Sam y Brittany estaban siempre a su lado, asegurándose que nada alteraba la tranquilidad que vivía.

Desde el secuestro, nadie se atrevía a empujarlo en los pasillos o tirarle Slushies. Todos eran conscientes de lo mal que lo había pasado y no querían presionarlo más allá de sus límites. Aun así, los amigos del moreno vigilaban que nada cambiara. No querían que su recuperación se viera frenada por el bullying habitual.

Sin embargo, nada lo había preparado para lo que vio cuando llegó a la sala del coro. Santana y Kurt charlaban alegremente sentados en dos sillas de la fila superior. Sam llegó pocos segundos después y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su amigo en señal de apoyo.

– Hola Boca Trucha y Hobbit. ¿Nos habéis echado de menos? – La latina preguntó.

– No mucho, la verdad. – El rubio comentó con una sonrisa y la chica bajó para abrazarlo. Después se volvió hacia el moreno pero se quedó mirándolo, sin atreverse a tocarlo. El ojimiel se dio cuenta y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de rodearla con sus brazos.

– Os juro que si le contáis a alguien que he sido amable os quedaréis sin posibilidad de tener hijos. – La chica comentó antes de volver a su sitio. Hummel los miraba sin atreverse a decir nada.

El resto de miembros de New Directions entraron y comenzaron a sentarse, el ruido iba aumentando en la sala hasta que Mr Schue entró y todos guardaron silencio.

– Queda una semana para los regionales. Santana y Kurt han tenido la amabilidad de venir a ayudarnos con la competición. Vamos a elegir las canciones.

* * *

El ensayo acabó y eso provocó que Blaine sonriera. Sebastian estaría en el parking del McKinley esperándolo para ir a algún sitio. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando Kurt se puso frente a él. El moreno sabía que ese momento llegaría pero eso no hacía que tuviera más ganas de tener esa conversación.

– ¿Podemos hablar? – El castaño preguntó dando un paso hacia adelante.

– Que sea rápido, mi novio me está esperando. – El ojimiel dio un paso hacia atrás para mantener la distancia.

– Sé que estás dolido porque no me preocupé por ti durante los días que estuviste secuestrado pero... Yo fui el que le mostró a la policía que no te habías ido, que te habían secuestrado. Te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no te irías sin las cosas que son importantes para ti. Me he mantenido al margen porque quería que volvieras a ser tú, que te centraras en tu recuperación. Sebastian me dijo que...

– ¡Sé lo que te dijo Sebastian! Kurt... ¿Realmente me conoces? ¿En serio pudiste creer que yo te guardaba rencor? ¿Pensabas que yo podría estar diez días sin hablar contigo? – El más bajo negó con la cabeza.

– Blaine, yo... – El ojiazul agarró la mano de su ex. Anderson se alejó de él, como si ese contacto quemara.

– ¡Suficiente! ¿Me amas? – El moreno cuestionó.

– Sí. – Hummel respondió sinceramente.

– En ese caso, deberías querer que sea feliz. Aprovecha esta separación para seguir con tu vida. Yo estoy intentando seguir con la mía y consigo ser feliz algunos momentos. Lo soy cuando estoy tumbado junto a Sebastian y simplemente nos miramos sin apresurar las cosas. Lo soy cuando me dedica una sonrisa seductora pero, en vez de utilizarla para acostarse conmigo, se conforma con un beso en la mejilla. Él tiene paciencia, entiende lo que puedo y lo que no puedo hacer y no me presiona. Durante esta conversación has traspasado los límites dos veces, no te preocupas por mí y yo ahora necesito a alguien que no sea egoísta. – El ojimiel añadió, un poco malhumorado.

– ¡El gran Sebastian Smythe! ¿En serio? Se está aprovechando de ti y de la situación. Cuando consiga lo que quiere, te quedarás solo y con el corazón roto. – Kurt gritó. Los celos le consumían al pensar que su ex tenía tanta cercanía con Smythe.

– ¡¿Igual que cuando tú te olvidaste de mí?! Buscabas no sentirte sólo en el instituto, alguien quién te amara y te complaciera y ese fue mi papel. Una vez te fuiste, ya no te servía para nada y yo me quedé solo y con el corazón roto. – Anderson también gritó antes de marcharse y dejar a su ex allí solo.

* * *

Sebastian se asustó cuando vio a Blaine correr hacia él, no era algo habitual. Sabía que algo no estaba bien, por eso no dudó en rodearlo con sus brazos cuando llegó, intentando ser lo más cariñoso posible.

– B, ¿qué problema hay? – El castaño quiso saber. Había decidido usar nombres menos cursis para su novio de los que había insinuado cuando lo llamó "niño bonito". No era su estilo decir, amor, cariño... Y era consciente de que el moreno se había enamorado de él tal cual era, no por como lo podría cambiar.

– ¿Te estás aprovechando de mí? ¿Vas a dejarme cuando consigas lo que buscas? – El ojimiel preguntó entre sollozos.

– ¡Claro que no! Eres especial, yo... – El más alto se mordió la lengua. No podía decir "te amo" todavía, tenía miedo de lo que pasaría después. – ¿Por qué piensas eso?

– Kurt me ha dicho que...

– Un momento. – El ojiverde rompió el abrazo. – ¿Kurt? ¿Te ha llamado?

– No... Ha venido para ayudar con los regionales. – El más bajo se limpió una lágrima.

– Escúchame. – El Warbler puso sus manos en las mejillas del otro de manera que no pudiera evitar mirarlo y movía sus pulgares para acariciar su cara suavemente. – No quiero estar con nadie que no sea contigo. Kurt sólo está celoso porque quiere estar contigo y no entiende que me hayas elegido a mí en vez de a él.

– Pero es mi decisión. – Anderson susurró

– Lo sé. No respeté eso una vez pero no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces... Vamos, te invito a un helado de chocolate. – Smythe ofreció antes de darle un rápido beso. Conocía muy bien a su novio y sabía que cuando estaba triste o deprimido, el helado de chocolate ayudaba a mejorar su ánimo.

El líder de New Directions asintió y se subió al coche. El estudiante de Dalton cerró la puerta por él y levantó su mirada. Vio a Hummel a lo lejos, que le dirigía una mirada de odio. No lucharía con él por Blaine, ya había entendido que su novio tenía derecho a tomar las decisiones por sí mismo. Sin embargo, no dejaría que dañara al moreno, que lo presionara o sembrara dudas sobre su relación. Había límites que no le dejaría traspasar.

* * *

Blaine entró en su casa y escuchó a su madre hablando en la cocina. Iba a saludarla cuando escuchó algo que lo hizo detenerse. La mujer estaba sola y hablaba por teléfono.

– ¡Kurt! No tienes que rendirte. Sé que mi hijo está un poco perdido ahora. Sólo tienes que tener paciencia... – La señora Anderson comentaba.

– ¡Mamá! – El menor la miró asombrado.

– Cariño, tengo que colgar. Hablamos en otro momento. – Susan colgó y miró a su hijo, sabiendo que había sido descubierta.

– ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – El estudiante preguntó.

– Hablaba con... – La mujer intentó buscar una excusa pero no la encontró. – Kurt.

– Me he dado cuenta, mamá. ¿Qué tiene de malo mi relación con Sebastian? – Blaine se sentó en una de las sillas que había frente a la mesa y miró a la mayor.

– Te agredió, casi te deja ciego... – Ella explicó.

– No te engañes. Si estoy aquí es sólo porque él me ayudó a darme cuenta de que me queréis y que tenía que volver aquí. – El joven aclaró. En ese momento entró el señor Anderson y los saludó, ignorando que estaban discutiendo. – Papá... ¿Qué opinas de mi relación con Sebastian?

– ¿Eres feliz con él? – James preguntó mirando a su hijo.

– Sí, mucho. – El ojimiel respondió.

– En ese caso, apoyo tu relación al cien por cien. Te mereces ser feliz, hijo.

– ¡¿Te das cuenta?! – El menor miró a su madre. – Papá y Cooper apoyan mi relación con Sebastian. Sólo Kurt y tú no la entendéis... ¿Y sabes qué? Me da igual. Él y yo vamos a estar juntos con o sin tu consentimiento.

El joven salió de allí y el hombre miró a su mujer.

– Es su vida. Sé que quieres protegerlo pero es él quién toma las decisiones. Si fuéramos tú y yo los que lo hiciéramos, sería un chico heterosexual que saldría con una chica hermosa con la que tendría varios hijos. Sin embargo, hemos aceptado todo y hemos aprendido todo lo que teníamos que aprender para que pudiera ser él mismo frente a nosotros y poder aconsejarle sobre cualquier cosa sin prejuicios. Hemos cometido muchos errores, pero creo que lo hemos hecho muy bien. Blaine es un joven inteligente, prudente, cariñoso, estudioso... ¡Déjalo que elija a su compañero! Tal vez te sorprenda lo mucho que Sebastian quiere a nuestro hijo.


	18. Capítulo 17: El primer te amo

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... Aviso que el capítulo no es apto para diabéticos...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 17: EL PRIMER "TE AMO"**_

Sebastian se preguntaba una y otra vez como había acabado sentado al lado de Kurt. Era la noche de los regionales y ahí estaba él, como un buen novio, apoyando a Blaine. Sin embargo, Hummel también había ido a apoyar a sus amigos. Durante toda la semana, el residente en Nueva York había asistido a los ensayos del Glee Club y había pasado mucho tiempo con el moreno. Eso había incomodado un poco al estudiante de Dalton, ya que sentía celos y miedo a que su novio lo dejara. Sin embargo, tenía que confiar en él, no quería que sus inseguridades perjudicaran su relación.

Al otro lado del ex de Anderson, estaba Santana, que miraba al Warbler con odio. Por mucho que fuera el novio del ojimiel, la latina no podía olvidar que le había lanzado un Slushie. No quería venganza porque sabía que eso dañaría a Anderson pero tampoco se convertiría en su amiga porque salía con él.

New Directions salieron a escena y comenzaron a cantar. Las dos actuaciones grupales fueron I Love It para las chicas y Hall Of Fame en la que cantaron los chicos. Blaine y Marley interpretaron All Of Nothing.

Todos aplaudieron con fuerza cuando el club acabó sus canciones y bajaron del escenario. Estaban satisfechos con su trabajo. Los amigos de los miembros de New Directions entraron a los camerinos donde los chicos esperarían al veredicto de los jueces. Primero entraron Santana y Kurt, pero cuando pocos segundos después entró Sebastian con un ramo de flores, el resto del mundo dejó de tener sentido para Blaine.

El moreno corrió hacia su novio, que lo abrazó con fuerza antes de darle las flores. Hummel percibió la mirada dulce del ojimiel, la sonrisa encantadora que le dirigía. No podía soportar ver lo enamorado que se veía, no podía permitir que ellos estuvieran juntos pero no sabía qué hacer.

– No tenías por qué regalarme flores. – Anderson murmuró con las mejillas sonrojadas.

– No tenía que hacerlo, pero quería. – El Warbler comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

– Eres maravilloso. – El líder de New Directions susurró antes de besarlo. El beso fue largo y tras ese beso siguieron otros más. Los dos se olvidaron de que no estaban solos.

– Chicos, los jueces han decidido. Vamos al escenario. – Mr Schue interrumpió la escena.

* * *

Todos los miembros de New Directions estaban sobre el escenario. Sebastian estaba muy nervioso, incluso más que cuando era él junto a los Warblers los que esperaban el veredicto. Su mirada se encontró con la de Blaine y le guiñó un ojo. Las mejillas del moreno se sonrojaron mientras le sonreía con dulzura.

– Y los ganadores son... New Directions.

Esa vez el ojimiel sí se unió a las muestras de afecto de todos los demás. Se abrazó con sus amigos y disfrutó de la victoria junto a todos.

* * *

Sebastian y Blaine fueron al mejor restaurante de Lima. Los dos iban vestidos elegantemente con traje y corbata. El castaño lo había invitado a cenar después de la competición porque quería que esa noche fuera perfecta. Sabía que New Directions iban a ganar y él quería una celebración privada.

La cena fue perfecta, la comida era maravillosa y la conversación fluida. Una gran cita para los dos, que se divirtieron entre caricias discretas y un par de besos robados cuando estaban seguros de que nadie les vería. Todo era mágico, como cualquier cita entre dos enamorados.

Después de la cena, pasearon de la mano por las calles de la ciudad, hablando y riendo juntos. Llegaron a una plaza donde había mucha gente aprovechando los primeros días de primavera. El ojiverde lo guió hasta un banco que había allí, que estaba en la esquina. Se sentaron ahí y el Warbler miró al otro con intensidad. Había llegado el momento que había estado esperando durante toda la noche. Se había decidido a ser el primero en dar el siguiente paso en su relación.

– Blaine... – Smythe suspiró mientras sostenía las manos de su pareja entre las suyas. – Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Cuando te conocí supe que eras especial pero tú estabas con Kurt y todo era complicado... Luego te encontré y viniste a vivir a casa. Cada día me sentía más atraído a ti, cada día necesitaba más estar contigo. El día que cogiste mi mano... Creo que no había sido tan feliz como en ese momento... Saber que confiabas en mí de esa manera fue tan especial... Cada avance que hacías era como si fueran mis logros... El día que me besaste por primera vez en la mejilla. Tal vez tú no te acuerdes pero me dejaste paralizado. Hasta mi madre lo notó. Desde ese día, mi corazón late por ti y sólo quiero hacerte feliz. – Anderson estaba llorando de emoción. Las palabras de su novio eran muy hermosas. – Blaine... Te amo.

– Yo también te amo. – El moreno lo besó con mucha pasión, pasando sus brazos al rededor del cuello del otro. Era, sin lugar a dudas, el beso más intenso que se habían dado. Sebastian dejó que su novio llevara la iniciativa, como siempre. La lengua del ojimiel exploraba cada rincón de la boca del otro mientras empujaba el cuerpo del castaño todo lo posible hacia el suyo para que no quedara ni un centímetro de distancia entre ellos.

– Blaine... Por favor, calma un poco las cosas o no voy a ser capaz de parar. – El ojiverde susurró en los labios del otro.

– Lo siento. – El estudiante del McKinley se alejó rápidamente.

– No... No hace falta que paremos. Sólo te pido que bajemos la intensidad.

El líder de New Directions asintió y volvió a besarlo, pero esa vez con más suavidad y dulzura.

– Mis padres no están, se han ido de viaje. A mi padre le ha surgido una emergencia en la planta de Phoenix, así que no vendrán esta noche... ¿Me harías compañía? – Anderson pidió.

– Me encantaría pasar la noche en tu casa pero... ¿Podrías dejar de comportarte de una manera tan seductora? No creo que te apetezca que te haga lo que estoy pensando. – El Warbler no tenía la intención de asustar a su novio pero lo hizo. El cuerpo del moreno se tensó. – ¡Oh! Blaine... Lo siento, no quería...

– Estoy bien... – El ojimiel apoyó su frente en el hombro del otro. – Soy yo el que siente no poder darte lo que quieres.

* * *

Blaine y Sebastian llegaron a la casa del primero, que había aprovechado el camino para pensar en su relación y hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar por el otro. Habían pasado por casa del segundo para recoger algunas cosas para que pasaran el fin de semana juntos. Subieron juntos a la habitación y el castaño dejó sus cosas en un lado.

– Voy al baño a cambiarme. – El moreno susurró y dejó un rápido beso en los labios de su pareja.

– Te espero aquí.

El ojimiel se fue y volvió después de un rato. Ya estaba listo para irse a dormir aunque en su cabeza no planeaba dormir mucho. El otro salió para hacer lo mismo.

Cuando el Warbler entró en la habitación, con su pijama puesto y sus dientes limpios, sonrió hacia su pareja con amor. El más bajo lo abrazó con fuerza y juntó sus labios. Los dos cayeron en la cama, con el ojiverde bajo el otro. Se besaban con pasión, todo era muy diferente a la dulzura y suavidad con la que se trataban habitualmente. El estudiante de Dalton se dejó llevar por las sensaciones, más aun cuando los jugosos labios de su novio abandonaron su boca para seguir con los besos en el cuello. Sintió incluso algún pequeño mordisco. Smythe intentó relajarse, dejando que el otro llevara la iniciativa para que marcara el ritmo de la relación. Él sólo movía sus manos por la espalda de su amado con dulzura y sin llegar a su trasero para no asustarlo. Sin embargo, notó que el cuerpo de su novio se tensaba mientras una tímida mano intentaba colarse por debajo de su camiseta. Sebastian rápidamente reaccionó, consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Se incorporó, alejándose un poco del otro y quedando sentado.

– Blaine... ¿Puedo saber qué haces?

– Yo... – El moreno se sentó sobre sus talones, quedando arrodillado frente al otro con sus piernas totalmente flexionadas. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la vergüenza.

– ¿Por qué haces algo para lo que no estás preparado? – El castaño no quería sonar borde pero no soportaba la idea de que su novio estuviera forzándose a sí mismo en algo que no quería. Esa vez lo había notado pero podría haber otras en las que él no se diera cuenta.

– Te has portado tan bien conmigo, me has preparado una cita perfecta, me has dicho que me amas y yo... Sólo te he dejado con ganas de más y... – El ojimiel evitaba mirarlo mientras jugaba con el bajo del pantalón de su pijama.

– B... Necesito que no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca. – El más alto puso sus manos en las mejillas del otro y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. – Te amo y lo último que quiero es hacerte daño. Si alguna vez vamos más allá de besos, quiero que estés seguro de que quieres eso. Quiero que cualquier avance que tengamos sea un buen recuerdo, quiero que estés cómodo y lo disfrutes tanto como yo. No estás preparado para algunas cosas pero para otras sí. Me conformo con besos, de verdad.

– Yo también te amo y lo siento. Sólo siento que soy un estúpido. – El líder de New Directions susurró.

– En ese caso, eres mi perfecto estúpido. – El ojiverde bromeó antes de abrazarlo.

La pareja volvió a tumbarse y compartieron algunos besos dulces hasta que se durmieron abrazados. Las cosas iban despacio entre ellos pero era lo mejor para los dos. Poco a poco las cosas cambiarían y se entregarían el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma.


	19. Capítulo 19: Vacaciones de primavera

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... Parece que gustó el capítulo anterior... Sebby está muy enamorado de Blaine y hará cualquier cosa por Blaine... Y este capitulo es un claro ejemplo... Aunque no lo esperaseis tan pronto, pero ha sido fácil escribirlo porque era una de las primeras escenas que pensé.

**Yamii**, cariño... Yo también quiero un novio como Sebastian, es muy dulce... Kurt seguirá por aquí, no te preocupes... Muchas gracias por comentar... Yo también te quiero... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 18: VACACIONES DE PRIMAVERA**_

Sebastian iba a salir de la casa de su novio cuando vio que el señor Anderson estaba sólo en el salón. Había tenido una idea pero no sabía como conseguir llevarla a cabo. Sabía que la madre de Blaine no estaría de acuerdo y no quería causar problemas pero... Realmente deseaba hacer feliz a su pareja y pensaba que los dos necesitaban hacer algo diferente. Por eso mismo, decidió acercarse al mayor.

– Señor Anderson...

– Llámame James. – El mayor pidió.

– James... Quería pedirle un favor. – El joven se sentó en el otro sillón, mirando atentamente los movimientos del otro.

– Supongo que tiene que ver con mi hijo. – El moreno sonrió para intentar que el adolescente se sintiera más cómodo.

– Verá... Había pensado que Blaine y yo... Podríamos hacer un viaje juntos. Creo que sería bueno que cambie de ambiente y se relaje un poco. Mis padres tienen una casa de vacaciones en el sur y...

– Os doy permiso. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Blaine necesita relajarse y quitarse toda la presión... – El adulto miró hacia la puerta de la cocina. No podía verla, pero sabía que su mujer estaba ahí.

– El problema será convencer a la señora Anderson. – Smythe expuso su temor.

– De ella me encargo yo...

* * *

Para Sebastian era todo un misterio como el señor Anderson había convencido a su esposa para que dejara que Blaine pasara sus vacaciones de primavera con él. Sin embargo, ahí estaban los dos, entrando en la pequeña casa de verano de la familia Smythe. No era muy extravagante. Tenía una sola planta, dos habitaciones, un baño y cocina americana. Lo único que tenía fuera de armonía era la piscina. Estaban a cinco kilómetros de la playa pero siempre disfrutaban de la piscina. La casa la había comprado su abuelo cuando se jubiló para pasar sus últimos años allí con su segunda esposa y en ese momento ellos la disfrutaban.

Los chicos rápidamente fueron a cambiarse para ir a la piscina. El primero en llegar al jardín fue el castaño. Todo estaba perfecto ya que tenían a un trabajador que se había encargado de dejarlo preparado para su llegada. Puso las toallas en el suelo y se sentó en una para disfrutar del sol. Poco después salió el moreno y lo dejó sin aliento. El bañador le quedaba muy bien, dejando poco a la imaginación del ojiverde. Las gafas de sol rosas que llevaba ocultaban sus ojos pero le quedaban muy sexys...

El más bajo se sentó y el otro se fijó en dos cicatrices que su pareja tenía en su torso. No eran muy grandes pero se notaban perfectamente.

– ¿Te las hicieron en...? – Sebastian no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta.

– Sí... Con un cuchillo... – Blaine respondió con sinceridad. El castaño se movió para abrazarlo y el otro se dejó mimar.

Durante la tarde disfrutaron del sol y la playa. El atardecer los descubrió en sus toallas, besándose con dulzura. El moreno se sentía tan cómodo y confiado que se movió para quedar sobre su novio, sin que sus labios se despegaran. El ojiverde no se quejó, se limitó a disfrutar del avance que tenía su relación. El más bajo cambió su postura para que todo su peso fuera sostenido con uno de sus brazos para poder acariciar al otro. La nueva situación sorprendió al Warbler pero decidió no quejarse mientras la mano de su novio tocaba su piel con dulzura, dejándole una sensación increíble.

Las caderas de Anderson se movieron provocando un roce entre los miembros de los dos chicos. Smythe se sorprendió porque no esperaba ese gesto. En principio pensó que había sido fortuito y se preocupó un poco. Iba a preguntarle a su pareja si estaba bien cuando volvió a sentir un nuevo roce, acompañado de un gemido de placer del otro.

– Estoy bien... Relájate. – Blaine susurró en su oído después de haber dejado un camino de besos por su cuello.

El moreno se centró en seguir disfrutando de esa situación. Sus labios seguían besando el cuello del otro con una mezcla imposible de dulzura y pasión mientras su mano seguía tocando el torso desnudo de su amado y sus caderas se movían para producir fricción entre sus miembros.

Las manos de Sebastian bajaron por la espalda del ojimiel. Se sentía tan especial que no sabía qué hacer para que el otro se sintiera aun mejor. Se detuvo cuando sus dedos meniques tocaron la tela del bañador.

– ¿Puedo? – El castaño preguntó tímidamente. No temía el rechazo, temía que su pareja se sintiera presionada a hacer algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

– Por encima del bañador.

Algo en la voz del más bajo le indicó a su novio que todo estaba bien. Las manos del Warbler se posicionaron sobre el trasero del otro y lo apretaron mientras el estudiante del McKinley seguía moviéndose.

Los dos gemían perdidos en esa situación tan placentera. No sólo era el roce de sus miembros, a los que sólo separaba la fina tela de sus bañadores. Se sentían tan unidos y había tal complicidad entre ellos que sentían más fuerte hasta la más mínima caricia.

Smythe se sentía sobrepasado, nunca había sentido tanto placer con algo tan sencillo. Estaba acostumbrado a tener sexo con desconocidos, algo que era casi mecánico para él. Sin embargo, con Anderson no sabía qué esperar. Nunca había estado así con nadie, tal vez porque nunca había estado tan enamorado.

El primero en llegar al orgasmo fue Sebastian, que se dejó ir mientras gritaba el nombre de su amado. Poco después lo siguió Blaine, dejándose caer con suavidad sobre el cuerpo del otro, que lo acarició con dulzura.

* * *

Blaine estaba preparando la cena mientras Sebastian se duchaba. Él ya se había duchado y estaba cortando la verdura para la ensalada mientras los macarrones terminaban de cocerse. La salsa de tomate ya estaba preparada y le quedaba muy poco para terminar de preparar todo. Escuchó unos pasos y supo que el castaño ya había terminado. Sonrió cuando sintió las manos de su novio en su trasero mientras le besaba la parte de atrás de la oreja. El moreno dejó el cuchillo porque no quería cortarse y no se sentía capaz de tener sus cinco sentidos en preparar la cena.

– ¿Está bien que haga ésto? – El más alto preguntó.

– Seb... – El ojimiel se limpió las manos en un trapo de cocina y se volvió. Abrazó a su novio por el cuello y dejó un suave beso en sus labios. – No puedes tratarme como si fuera de cristal y en cualquier momento pudiera romperme. Te amo a ti, tal cual eres. Eso incluye tu personalidad desenfadada, tus insinuaciones, tus toques... Si vamos sobre seguro, jamás avanzaremos. Lo que ha pasado hoy es un claro ejemplo. No tenemos que apresurar las cosas pero tampoco tenemos que pensar y re-pensar cada paso...

– Tienes razón... Te amo.

La pareja se besó con pasión una vez más, sellando el pacto de ser ellos mismos y dejarse llevar por las situaciones. Sabían que su relación avanzaba despacio pero sin frenarse. Se amaban y no tenían nada que temer. Smythe ayudó a su novio a terminar de preparar la cena. El ambiente era tan familiar y normal... Se veían en un futuro haciendo eso en su casa. Porque su amor crecía cada día y nada podría detenerlos.


	20. Capítulo 19: El futuro

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... Vuelta al día habitual... Empezamos a crear el futuro de Seblaine porque el siguiente drama vendrá cuando estén en sus universidades... Así que hay que terminar con el curso del McKinley y Dalton para ver como cambian las cosas...

**Yamii**, cariño... Muchas gracias. Son muy hermosos, eso lo sabemos todos... Amo que Sebastian se preocupe tanto por Blaine... Y que Blaine le diga que lo ama tal como es y quiera que no cambien... Ok, dejo de decir esas cosas o me pondré romántica. Blaine irá superando todos los problemas poco a poco, tiene que hacerlo pero a su ritmo, sin presiones. No te puedes quejar, no tardo tanto XD. Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 19: EL FUTURO**_

Sebastian caminó por los pasillos del McKinley hasta llegar al lugar donde Blaine se encontraba. El moreno estaba muy nervioso pero sonrió al ver a su novio. El castaño le entregó el ramo de flores que le había comprado y su novio se lo agradeció con un beso.

– B, vas a estar genial. Lo vas a conseguir. – El ojiverde murmuró.

– Eso espero. – El más bajo lo miró con amor.

– Has ensayado mucho y tienes mucho talento. Vas a ser el mejor estudiante que NYADA haya tenido jamás.

Smythe le dio un último beso antes de salir para ocupar su sitio en las butacas del auditorio. Poco después, Mr Schue entró acompañado de Carmen Tibideaux y todos fueron conscientes de que había llegado el momento. La mujer se sentó junto al profesor y pronunció dos palabras, "Blaine Anderson".

El moreno escuchó como lo llamaban y caminó hasta el centro del escenario. Había decidido hacer su audición sentado en el piano que estaba tras él. Brittany, Tina, Ryder y Artie le hacían los coros y estaban tras el piano. Sam también se encontraba allí con una armónica entre sus manos.

– Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson y voy a cantar Piano Man de Billy Joel.

El ojimiel se sentó y comenzó a tocar.

* * *

– Seguro que estás dentro. – Tina lo animó cuando todos salían del McKinley.

– Claro que sí... Blaine es el mejor... ¿Verdad, Sebastian? – Sam añadió.

– Sin lugar a dudas. – El castaño estuvo totalmente de acuerdo. – ¿Vamos a celebrarlo a Breadstix?

– Todavía no hay nada que celebrar... – El moreno quiso ser coherente.

– Me parece una idea genial. – Artie estuvo de acuerdo.

– No se hable más. Somos seis por lo que iremos en dos coches. – Smythe comentó y todos pronto se organizaron para ir al restaurante.

Cuando se dirigían al coche, Anderson besó la mejilla de su novio con una sonrisa. Sabía que hacía un esfuerzo por agradar a sus amigos aunque, si era sincero, apenas necesitaba esforzarse. Sam estaba completamente encantado con el Warbler. Hacía feliz a Blaine y eso era todo lo que le importaba. A Tina le había costado un poco pero ya hablaba del color de su vestido de dama de honor aunque sus amigos no planeaban casarse a corto plazo y Brittany... Sebastian y ella se llevaban muy bien porque el castaño le agradecía todo lo que había hecho para que Anderson le diera una oportunidad. Los demás habían perdonado todo lo ocurrido en el pasado y se centraban en la felicidad de ambos.

* * *

Sebastian llamó al timbre de la casa de la familia Anderson. Entre sus manos, cuatro sobres que pesaban mucho más de lo que el fino papel que contenían había pesado jamás. Era su futuro, era lo que él había estado esperando por siempre. Sus sueños pronto se verían realizados o acabarían por destrozarse.

La señora Anderson abrió y no puso una expresión muy agradable al verlo. Sin embargo, le dejó pasar porque su hijo estaba en su habitación. El castaño subió las escaleras y se colocó frente a la puerta de la habitación de su novio. Llamó y esperó a que el otro abriera la puerta.

– Seb... – El moreno se abrazó al otro y lo besó con dulzura.

– B... Tengo que hablar contigo... – El ojiverde le mostró los sobres.

– ¿Eso son...? – El más bajo preguntó mientras los dos se sentaban en la cama.

– Sí... No hemos hablado de nuestro futuro pero... Quiero ir a Columbia. Nueva York es una ciudad que me encanta y quiero vivir ahí. Si al final voy a Brown, Yale o Harvard será algo temporal... – El Warbler comentó.

– Eso está bien porque yo quiero vivir en Nueva York. ¿Quieres abrir primero la de Columbia? – El ojimiel propuso.

– No... Cuando abra la de Columbia quiero saber que si me ha admitido alguna de las otras... No quiero añadir a la angustia de ser rechazado la duda de si alguna me habrá admitido.

– Está bien...

Las manos temblorosas de Smythe abrieron el sobre con el logotipo de Brown y rápidamente sacó la carta para leerla.

– Admitido. – Un suspiro salió de sus labios.

Las cartas de Yale y Harvard eran exactamente iguales a la primera. Lo habían admitido en las tres. Abrió el sobre con aun más nervios y lo leyó. Blaine lo observaba ansioso, su novio no decía nada y eso estaba asustándole.

– ¿Y bien? – El moreno preguntó después de unos minutos.

– ¡Admitido! – Sebastian se abrazó con su novio. En ese momento estaba muy feliz. No sólo había conseguido ir a la universidad que quería en la ciudad que quería. También lo haría junto a su novio, que iría a Nueva York para ser actor de Broadway.

– Hay que celebrarlo... Pero esta vez, tú y yo solos. – Blaine le guiñó un ojo a su novio mientras se levantaba para ir a buscar algo de ropa para ponerse para salir con su pareja.

* * *

Dos días más tarde llegó el fin de semana y Sebastian se quedó a dormir en casa de los Anderson. El padre de Blaine intentaba convencer a su mujer de la relación de su hijo y había pensado que tener al joven en casa podría ayudar. Además, les permitirían dormir juntos, algo que sorprendió a ambos. Sin embargo, decidieron no decir nada.

– Tengo una noticia para vosotros. – James dijo durante la cena. Los cuatro estaban en la mesa, frente a ellos un plato de carne asada, guisantes y puré de patatas. Había ensalada en el centro y en las copas había vino, para celebrar que Smythe iba a ir a Brown.

– ¿Cuál? – Susan preguntó.

– Estuve hablando con un amigo que está casado con una agente inmobiliaria. Ha encontrado un buen apartamento en Manhattan, cerca de Columbia y NYADA, en un barrio tranquilo y con un alquiler muy asequible. No es muy grande, apenas tiene una habitación y un baño pero he pensado que podría interesaros. Lo ha retenido hasta el lunes y me llamará para obtener una respuesta... ¿Os interesa? – La pareja se miró porque no habían hablado de vivir juntos. – Sé que es un gran paso pero tenéis todo el fin de semana para pensarlo.

Sin embargo, el moreno sonrió asintiendo y eso fue todo lo que el Warbler necesitó para hablar.

– No es necesario esperar. Suena como el lugar ideal para vivir en Nueva York con la persona que amo.

El ojimiel no se lo pensó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, apenas un ligero toque pero se sentía como el más íntimo y perfecto gesto.

– ¿Vais a vivir juntos aunque sólo llevéis seis meses de relación cuando os mudéis a Nueva York? – La mujer cuestionó.

– En realidad cuatro. Nos iremos cuando acabemos el curso. Queremos estar establecidos y conocer la ciudad para cuando empiecen las clases. – Blaine informó con total tranquilidad.

– En el fondo me alegro. – Todos miraron sorprendidos a la señora Anderson. Ella pensaba que el compartir piso acabaría con la relación y que pronto su hijo volvería junto al amor de su vida... Kurt.


	21. Capítulo 20: El sabor de la victoria

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... Iba a acabar con todo lo del McKinley en este capítulo pero me falta una pequeña parte... Nada importante, lo paso para el siguiente capítulo... Espero que os guste, creo que me he puesto demasiado sensible en la última parte... Espero que quede creíble...

**Yamii**, cariño, muchas gracias. Son maravillosos y van a vivir juntos cuando vayan a Nueva York, algo que seguro que les va muy bien... La mamá de Blaine es odiosa pero tendrá que cambiar de opinión, su hijo no acabará con Kurt. Espero que te guste el capítulo... Te quiero mucho... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 20: EL SABOR DE LA VICTORIA**_

El final del curso llegaba y a Blaine sólo le faltaba recibir la carta de aceptación de NYADA, los nacionales y los exámenes finales. Sin embargo tenía algo más que seguro, pasara lo que pasase, iría a Nueva York a vivir con Sebastian. Lo amaba como no había amado a nadie, incluido Kurt. No era un amor idealizado y platónico que no satisfacía las necesidades de ambos. Su amor por Smythe era equilibrado, los dos estaban pendientes del otro e intentaban hacerlo feliz. Era posible que el castaño estuviera algo más pendiente de su pareja pero era por la situación, sabía que poco a poco todo cambiaría y dejaría esa obsesión por protegerlo.

La pareja llegó a casa del moreno para estudiar cuando la señora Anderson se acercó a ellos para evitar que subieran las escaleras.

– Blaine, cariño. Tienes una carta. – La mujer le mostró un sobre. – Es de NYADA.

El ojimiel rápidamente se lo quitó a su madre y lo comenzó a abrir delante de los dos. Estaba tan ansioso por saber la respuesta que sus manos temblaban. El Warbler lo notó y decidió que debía hacer algo. Se colocó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su espalda con suavidad. El otro joven lo miró con amor porque esas caricias estaban ayudándole. Sacó la carta del sobre y comenzó a leer.

"_Nos alegra comunicarle que ha sido aceptado en la New York Academy of Dramatics Arts..."_

– Te lo dije. – Sebastian comentó mientras ponía sus manos en las mejillas de su pareja y acercaba sus labios a los del otro para besarlo con suavidad.

– Estoy tan feliz. – Susan añadió mientras apartaba al novio de su hijo para ser ella la que abrazara y besara al futuro estudiante de NYADA. Tenía que contárselo a Kurt, tenía que conseguir que Hummel estuviera preparado. Pasarían mucho tiempo juntos teniendo en cuenta que el ojiazul había empezado en el segundo semestre por lo que tenía pendiente todas las clases del primero.

* * *

Blaine se sentía solo y abandonado en Los Angeles. Era cierto que Sam, Tina y el resto de miembros de New Directions estaban constantemente a su lado pero extrañaba a Sebastian a pesar de que sólo habían estado separados durante dos días. Sin embargo, los ensayos para los nacionales y las visitas de Cooper lo habían mantenido ocupado. El mayor de los Anderson había aprovechado cada momento libre que tenía para estar con su hermano pequeño. Habían hablado de todo aunque el tema principal había sido Smythe. Cada palabra que el actor escuchaba, más convencido estaba de que el Warbler era la persona idónea para su hermano.

– Creo que deberías hacer algo por él. Sebastian está siempre pendiente de ti, te cuida, te protege... – Cooper comentó, deseando que su hermano se dejara llevar por lo que sentía. Los dos estaban tomando un refresco en el bar del hotel donde se alojaba Blaine con el resto del Glee Club del McKinley.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – El ojimiel lo miró confundido.

– Me refiero a sexo, Squirrel. No voy a fingir que no tienes vida sexual y mucho menos pensaré que Sebastian es un joven inocente al que le podrías arrebatar su virginidad. – Las palabras del mayor sonrojaron al joven.

– Lo intento pero... Me resulta muy difícil. Confío en él y lo amo pero lo que pasó... – El más bajo se mordió el labio nervioso.

– Blaine, no te voy a presionar para que des un paso para el que no estás preparado pero... Intenta avanzar, no te relajes porque es cómodo. – El ojiazul comentó.

– No me relajo. En las vacaciones de primavera él y yo... – Las mejillas del estudiante se tiñeron de rojo. No se sentía cómodo al hablar de esas cosas con su hermano.

– Me alegra saber que no te acomodas. – El más alto aclaró.

– No... No forzamos ni planeamos las cosas. Dejamos que surjan de forma natural... Y... Bueno, no fue gran cosa, ni siquiera estábamos totalmente desnudos pero se sintió muy bien... Tanto que buscamos cualquier oportunidad para repetir. – Blaine se preguntó si le quedaba algo de sangre en el resto de su cuerpo o toda se había quedado en su cara para producir ese rubor que había dejado de ser ligero hacía mucho.

– Tal vez deberías pensar cuál será el siguiente movimiento y provocarlo en alguno de esos encuentros. Pronto viviréis juntos y eso está en un nivel de confianza muy superior al de tener sexo. Es la verdadera prueba de amor, convivir, encontrar una forma para resolver los conflictos... – El actor informó.

– Gracias Coop, eres de gran ayuda... Mamá no es muy amable... – El ojimiel dijo en un tono más triste y buscando cambiar de tema.

– Mamá se deja influenciar por Kurt pero tarde o temprano se hará a la idea... Sólo espero que sea antes de que mis sobrinos aparezcan... ¿Habéis hablado ya de cuantos queréis tener?

* * *

Sebastian estaba en el aeropuerto esperando que Blaine llegara de Los Angeles. New Directions había ganado los nacionales. Para celebrarlo, él había preparado toda una gran noche. Tener al señor Anderson de su parte era una gran ventaja, le daba permiso para cualquier plan que tuviera.

En cuanto vio al moreno no pudo evitar sonreír. Se había enamorado hasta un punto en que nunca pensó que ocurriría. Sabía que tenía esa sonrisa estúpida que todo enamorado luce cuando ve al amor de su vida. Sin embargo, nada de eso importaba. El ojimiel había conseguido que dejara atrás su vida llena de amantes y relaciones de no más de dos horas. Seguía intentando seducir a su novio porque así era él, un seductor. El líder de New Directions se acercó a él y lo besó y abrazó sin decir ni una palabra. Era la primera vez desde que empezaron su relación que pasaban días sin verse.

Se despidieron de sus amigos y caminaron hasta el coche del castaño. El ojiverde abrió la puerta para su pareja y esperó a que se sentara para cerrarla, comportándose como todo un caballero. Recogieron la cena para llevar en un restaurante italiano, ensalada, pasta y panna cotta*. Después fueron a un pequeño y sencillo hotel de la ciudad y se escondieron en la habitación. Era el único lugar donde podrían disfrutar de su compañía sin tener que reprimir sus deseos de estar juntos. Cenaron entre besos y caricias, sentados en la cama mientras disfrutaban sin temores de su amor. No pasaban más de tres segundos sin tocarse, sus miradas reflejaban sus sentimientos y sus labios sólo dejaban de sonreír para besarse o comer.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, se tumbaron los dos y comenzaron a besarse con más intensidad. Blaine recordó las palabras de su hermano y estaba dispuesto a lanzarse. No hasta el final pero sí algo más de lo que había estado haciendo hasta ese momento. Se dejó llevar por la pasión mientras le quitaba la camiseta a Sebastian, que no se sorprendió porque siempre acababan en ropa interior frotándose. Ese había sido su avance y estaba más que contento con tener algo de piel con la que disfrutar. El castaño desabrochó los botones de la camisa de manera lenta, disfrutando de cada suspiro que ese gesto arrancaba de los labios del otro. El moreno comenzó a quitarle los pantalones al otro con rapidez, quería tenerlo desnudo, completamente desnudo, por primera vez. Por eso, cuando agarró la cintura de la prenda para bajarla por las largas piernas del otro, también agarró la goma del calzoncillo para retirar todo de un sólo movimiento. El ojiverde se sorprendió de que lo dejara sin ninguna prenda, pero no protestó. Intentó respirar con normalidad mientras su novio lo miraba con deseo. Era la primera vez que lo veía así y temía que algún movimiento pudiera estropear el momento. El más bajo se quitó la ropa que le quedaba para estar en las mismas condiciones que el otro. Muy despacio, Anderson se acercó y se tumbó sobre él. Volvieron a besarse con intensidad. Tanto que el Warbler agarró a su pareja y rodó de manera que era él quién quedó encima, notó un ligero temblor en su pareja y se acercó al oído.

– No voy a hacer nada que no quieras pero no puedes pedirme que me quede tumbado mientras tú estás tan sexy.

La risa del líder de New Directions realmente tranquilizó a su amado. La confianza entre ellos era inmensa, tanto que era la primera vez que Blaine le dejaba llevar la iniciativa y ponerse sobre él.

– No estoy preparado para... Ya sabes, pero... Tal vez... – El moreno se mordió el labio.

– Voy a hacerte disfrutar, si en algún momento sientes que es demasiado, dímelo y pararé. – Sebastian explicó y el otro asintió.

Las manos del castaño bajaron por el pecho desnudo mientras sus labios comenzaron a besar el cuello con suavidad. Poco a poco fue bajando, sus labios llegaron al torso y sus manos al vientre mientras la respiración del ojimiel se volvía irregular. De vez en cuando, el Warbler levantaba la vista para mirar si el otro estaba cómodo pero no tardaba en darse cuenta de que seguía disfrutándolo. La mano de Smythe llegó al miembro del más bajo y comenzó a masturbarlo. Era algo nuevo ya que jamás habían llegado tan lejos pero los gemidos de Anderson incitaron a su pareja a que fuera más allá. Por eso se aventuró a sustituir sus manos por su boca. De manera lenta y casi tortuosa los labios del estudiante de Dalton bajaron por el miembro totalmente excitado del líder de New Directions. A partir de ahí todo eran gritos, suspiros e incoherencias por parte de Blaine mientras su novio se movía y lo acariciaba con su lengua. Sebastian se masturbó a sí mismo con su mano para aliviar su excitación. El moreno llegó al orgasmo totalmente rendido por las sensaciones producidas por su pareja y poco después el otro lo acompañó. El castaño buscó unas servilletas limpias para eliminar los restos de semen y saliva que había por sus cuerpos. Se quedaron un rato abrazados en la cama, con el ojiverde acariciando suavemente la espalda de su amado mientras éste sonreía algo somnoliento.

– Ha sido increíble... Aunque me siento mal por no haber podido devolverte el favor. – Anderson comentó.

– No te preocupes, hay tiempo para que lleguemos a eso. De momento, me siento muy bien sabiendo que confías en mí de esta manera... Jamás voy a olvidar esta noche. – Smythe confesó, dejando que una lágrima se escapara de su ojo. Se sentía sobrepasado por tantos sentimientos. Nunca pensó que sería capaz de vivir un amor así, se sentía tan especial al lado del otro. Los labios ajenos lo besaron con tanta dulzura que su mente quedó en blanco. Si era con Blaine, no tenía nada que temer.


	22. Capítulo 21: New York

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado ayer. He tenido un fin de semana loco y ayer fue festivo y estuve con unos amigos... Espero que lo que pasa en el capítulo compense la espera...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 21: NEW YORK**_

Sebastian estaba sentado en el auditorio del McKinley otra vez. En serio, para no ser alumno de ese instituto, pasaba demasiado tiempo allí. Sin embargo, sospechaba que era el último. Divisó a Blaine entre una multitud de chicos y chicas vestidos con toga y birrete rojo. El moreno lo saludó con una sonrisa y Sam y Tina se volvieron al ver el gesto de su amigo. La chica también alzó la mano pero el rubio fue más entusiasta a la hora de hacerle saber que lo había visto y que le alegraba estar ahí. Notaba que a Evans le agradaba y empezaba a pensar que podría considerarlo un amigo también.

El castaño aplaudió a todos los que subían a por sus diplomas, lo hizo más fuerte cuando lo hacían los miembros de New Directions ya que había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos. Sin embargo, cuando la persona que subió fue Blaine, se levantó y empezó a silbar. Desde la distancia percibió el sonrojo de las mejillas de su novio, no podía creer la inocencia y humildad del ojimiel. No podía existir alguien tan adorable y sexy a la vez, no podía ser de este mundo... Debía ser un ángel o un dios que llegó a la tierra con el único objetivo de hacerlo feliz.

* * *

Blaine y Sebastian estaban preparando su apartamento de Nueva York. En ese momento habían preparado la cama y habían colocado algunas cosas pero por lo general todas las salas eran una montaña de cajas y muebles. El lugar era pequeño, el castaño dudaba que pudieran caber todas sus cosas allí, pero era su primer "nidito de amor" y estaba más que feliz por eso.

– Deberíamos descansar para comer... ¿Dónde está tú portátil o el mío? – El moreno preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

– El mío está en una caja que pone "escritorio". – El ojiverde comentó.

El más bajo lo sacó y lo conectó para buscar el teléfono de algún restaurante que tuviera servicio a domicilio para pedir algo ya que no conocían ningún sitio. Smythe se tumbó en la cama mientras veía a su pareja concentrado en la búsqueda. Se decantaron por un restaurante chino que quedaba cerca y que tenía buenos comentarios en la página en la que había mirado.

* * *

La pareja estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y mirándose con amor mientras terminaban su comida. Estaban tan ilusionados por la nueva vida que tenían delante. Sabían que la convivencia sería difícil pero se amaban y sabían que solucionarían cualquier problema que pudiera surgir.

Blaine se acercó despacio cuando ya no quedaba nada en las cajas del restaurante. Sebastian sonrió al saber que iba a besarlo y juntó sus labios. Al principio el beso era suave y delicado pero pronto aumentó la pasión. Se levantaron y se dirigieron a la habitación sin dejar de besarse. De camino, perdieron las camisetas, dejándolas en el suelo. El castaño es tumbó sobre su pareja y abandonó sus labios para dirigirse a su cuello. El moreno gemía de placer y casi se olvida de su propósito para esa tarde.

– Seb... Estoy listo. – El ojimiel susurró antes de jadear al sentir los dientes del otro sobre su piel.

– ¿Listo para qué? – El más alto preguntó distraído.

– Para llegar hasta el final. – Las palabras de Anderson hicieron que el ojiverde se incorporara y lo mirara asombrado.

– ¿Quieres decir...? – Smythe no quería decirlo, no podía. Amaba a su pareja y no quería que se sintiera incómodo por alguna cosa.

– Sí. – Los ojos color miel brillaban con intensidad a pesar de estar más oscuros de lo habitual, mostrando el deseo que sentía en ese momento.

– Blaine... – El ojiverde susurró.

– Estoy totalmente seguro. Quiero eliminar esa barrera entre nosotros. Una vez lo hagamos, todo será normal. Yo... Lo necesito. Necesito dejar aquello en Lima, quiero empezar mi nueva vida en Nueva York siendo alguien más fuerte, más valiente. Sé que me amas y no hay nadie en el mundo a parte de ti con quien quiera compartir todo ésto. Te entregué mi alma hace mucho y creo que ha llegado el momento de entregarte mi cuerpo. – El más bajo mantuvo la mirada a su pareja, de manera que supiera que estaba seguro y decidido.

– Te amo. – Sebastian no sabía que más decir. Las palabras de su pareja le habían llegado al corazón. Blaine lo hacía sentirse especial sin proponérselo. Recordaba su vida en París y todo era tan diferente.

– Yo también te amo. – El moreno besó dulcemente a su pareja antes de levantarse y buscó en una caja en la que ponía "Aseo Blaine". El castaño lo miraba con atención hasta que vio que sacaba un bote de lubricante. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no era una petición producto de la pasión. Había sido algo meditado y no tan espontáneo como parecía.

– ¿Desde cuándo lo tenías preparado? – El ojiverde estaba sorprendido.

– Cuando estuve en Los Angeles, hablando con Cooper me di cuenta que tengo que seguir adelante, que tú y yo nos lo merecemos. – El más bajo se sentó junto a su amado.

– Me siento más tranquilo sabiendo eso. No quiero que apresures nada.

Smythe tiró de su pareja para que se tumbara en la cama. Se colocó encima de él y comenzó con dulces besos en la cara de su novio. Si esa noche iban a fundirse en uno, haría que fuera una noche que el ojimiel no olvidara nunca. Habría preferido que fuera en un momento especial, tras una cita romántica, tal vez en un hotel elegante, con champán, flores... Después de muchos besos en la cara bajó por el cuello, dejando alguna marca roja que duraría varios días. Los dos estaban disfrutando mucho de su tiempo a solas, no tenían ninguna prisa. Siguió bajando por el pecho de Anderson, atrapando entre sus dientes los pezones.

Blaine temblaba de placer, se sentía tranquilo porque sabía que estaba en buenas manos. Sebastian lo amaba y no le haría daño. El castaño se separó un poco y cogió entre sus manos el pie del otro para dejar un camino de besos que empezaba en el tobillo del moreno y que subía por la rodilla para terminar en la parte interna del muslo. Los gemidos del moreno eran cada vez más altos. Cuando el ojiverde terminó el camino en la otra pierna, se entretuvo besando el miembro duro del otro desde la punta hasta la base. Sabía que su pareja estaba ansiosa y nerviosa, por eso él no se detendría pero tampoco aceleraría las cosas. Amaba al más bajo y no podía permitirse que algo saliera mal.

El más alto siguió bajando hasta que sus labios rozaron la entrada de su pareja, en ese momento se incorporó y cogió el lubricante para tenerlo cerca cuando lo necesitara.

– ¿Estás seguro? – Smythe sabía que no debería dudar pero temía que el ojimiel su hubiera presionado para avanzar.

– Sí.

La seguridad en las palabras del más bajo le indicaron a su pareja que era el momento. Volvió a colocarse como antes y besó la entrada de su pareja antes de introducir su lengua. Después sus dedos acompañaron para preparar a su novio antes de penetrarlo. No quería hacerle daño, no quería que su primera vez juntos fuera un mal recuerdo para los dos porque, si le hacía daño, sería un mal recuerdo para él también. Después de un rato así, Sebastian se incorporó y besó a su pareja con mucha dulzura antes de mirarlo a los ojos. Anderson lo abrazó por el cuello.

– ¿Estás listo? – El castaño preguntó y recibió un asentimiento de Blaine. El ojiverde puso abundante lubricante en su miembro y lo introdujo de forma lenta y cuidadosa en su amado sin dejar de mirarlo. El moreno se tensó un poco mientras clavaba sus uñas en los hombros del otro, pero intentó mantener la respiración. – Relájate.

Después de unos segundos de besos y dulces caricias, el ojimiel fue capaz de relajarse. Sabía que estaba en los brazos de su amor y no había en el mundo un lugar mejor para él.

Sebastian comenzó a moverse de manera lenta y suave. No iba a mostrarse brusco o excesivamente pasional, no cuando eso podía traerle malos recuerdos a su pareja. A pesar de todo, ellos se convirtieron en un lío de gemidos, besos y caricias. El castaño se asustó un poco cuando notó que el otro se tensaba pero pronto se dio cuenta del motivo. Blaine llegó al orgasmo gritando el nombre de su amado, sintiéndose feliz y estando en el cielo entre los brazos del otro. El ojiverde también llegó al éxtasis poco después, intentando no caer sobre el cuerpo de su novio para no aplastarlo con su peso. Se dieron un beso muy dulce antes de que el más alto se moviera y se tumbara de lado junto al otro, acariciándolo con amor.

– ¿Estás bien? – La expresión de Smythe era preocupada.

– Más que bien. – El ojimiel respondió con una sonrisa. Tardaron poco en quedarse dormidos, ninguno de los dos intentó evitarlo. Después de la siesta seguirían preparando su apartamento, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.


	23. Capítulo 22: NYADA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... Volvemos a los lunes con un capítulo que a mí en lo personal me parece interesante... ¡Los celos son algo que no podía faltar!

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 22: NYADA**_

Sebastian y Blaine se despertaron el primer día de clases. Estaban ilusionados por el futuro y no podían esperar para empezar con su formación. Desayunaron juntos y se vistieron a la vez entre besos y miradas cómplices antes de salir del apartamento. Finalmente, se despidieron en una esquina a dos manzanas de su apartamento ya que ahí era donde sus caminos se separaban.

El moreno siguió caminando, apenas eran diez minutos hasta NYADA. Su novio tenía algo más de camino pero tampoco era mucho, podía ir caminando perfectamente. Al llegar al edificio donde estudiaría, Rachel y Kurt lo vieron entre la multitud.

– ¡Blaine! – La castaña lo saludó mientras se acercaba.

– ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal el verano? – El ojimiel preguntó.

– Si soy sincera, hemos estado muy ocupados con el grupo... ¿Quién iba a pensar que tendríamos tanto éxito? – La joven explicó.

– Me alegro mucho. – Anderson sonrió educadamente.

– ¿Y que tal tú? – Berry lo agarró del brazo y los dos caminaron por los pasillos. Hummel se dio prisa para seguirlos.

– Fantástico, Seb y yo hemos estado conociendo la ciudad.

– ¡Oh! ¡Seb! ¡Qué tiernos!... ¿Algún problema en la convivencia? – Rachel quiso saber mientras Kurt estaba atento a la conversación.

– Nada fuera de lo normal. No te diré que no hemos discutido porque es algo normal... Pero no ha habido noche que nos hayamos ido a dormir enfadados y eso es un alivio. Estamos muy bien, la verdad. – Blaine informó con una sonrisa enamorada.

– Espero que no tengáis problemas. – La castaña dijo sinceramente, ganándose una mirada desagradable de su mejor amigo. – Te mereces ser feliz... ¡Y triunfar en NYADA y Broadway!

* * *

Blaine entró en su apartamento con una sonrisa en la cara al ver a Sebastian de espalda preparando la cena. Después de todo el día separados, no podía pensar en nada mejor que disfrutar de lo que quedaba de día con la persona a la que amaba.

– Hola. – El moreno se acercó a su pareja y lo besó en la mejilla mientras el seguía cocinando.

– Hola. ¿Qué tal el día? – El castaño se volvió para reclamar un beso en la boca. El ojimiel sonrió y juntó sus labios de forma suave.

– Muy bien, aunque Rachel puede ser un agobio si se lo propone. Menos mal que no comparto clases con ella o realmente me volvería loco. ¿Y tu día? – El más bajo se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa para ver a su pareja.

– No ha sido gran cosa. Es un lugar muy competitivo y las personas no están muy dispuestas a conocer gente. Supongo que es lo normal. – El ojiverde se encogió de hombros mientras seguía con su tarea.

– Seguro que con el tiempo todos os relajáis... De todos modos, NYADA es igual. Yo porque conozco a Kurt y Rachel, si no tampoco tendría nadie. – Anderson intentó animarlo.

– Hablando de Kurt... ¿Qué tal con él? – El más alto se volvió y miró a su pareja con la ceja levantada.

– ¿Estás celoso? – El moreno preguntó sorprendido.

– Blaine... – Smythe dejó el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando un tomate y se volvió hacia su novio. – Entiendo que tenéis muchos amigos en común y sé que voy a tener que verlo mucho pero... No me gusta que pase tiempo contigo sabiendo que sigue enamorado de ti... Mucho menos si yo no estoy a tu lado.

– Sebastian... – El ojimiel se levantó y se puso frente a él. – Te amo a ti y él sólo es... ¿Un amigo? Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que pueda tener esa etiqueta... No he hablado con él de nada importante desde que intentó que rompiéramos en los ensayos para los Regionales. Vamos a tener que verlo cuando quedemos todos juntos y además lo veré en NYADA, pero nada más. Nos sentamos juntos en clase y hablamos de cosas relacionadas con las asignaturas... Nada más... Durante todo el día he estado deseando volver a tu lado.

El más bajo lo besó con pasión para mostrarle que sólo lo amaba a él y que no tenía nada que temer. El castaño rompió el beso con una sonrisa.

– Prepara la mesa, la cena casi está lista... Pero te aseguro que lo mejor de todo será el postre. – Anderson rió por el comentario de su novio mientras éste le guiñaba el ojo. Su primera vez juntos había roto muchas barreras y por fin confiaban plenamente el uno en el otro. Durante esos dos meses habían conseguido eliminar gran parte de los miedos de Blaine. Todavía tenía pesadillas alguna noche pero no eran muy frecuentes. Había cosas con las que tenía problemas como que le impidiera mover los brazos o que fuera demasiado dominante pero había otras muchas que habían conseguido compartir y disfrutar. Smythe era consciente de eso y le alegraba que su novio le hubiera entregado tanto, sólo esperaba poder hacerlo feliz a cambio.

* * *

Blaine y Sebastian estaban con todos sus amigos en una discoteca de Nueva York. Celebraban que por fin todos estaba allí. Junto a ellos, Santana y Brittany, que volvían a ser pareja, Sam, Artie y Mercedes, que compartían un apartamento no muy lejos del de Anderson y Smythe y Rachel y Kurt.

Todos estaban divirtiéndose mientras bebían y bailaban. Hummel estaba distante con la pareja y apenas había hablado con ellos, se centraba más en pasar tiempo con sus dos mejores amigas.

– Voy al baño. – El castaño le informó a su novio, que asintió antes de darle un beso en los labios y guiñarle un ojo.

– No tardes mucho. – El moreno lo volvió a besar con más pasión. Al ojiverde le divertía lo cariñoso y empalagoso que se ponía el otro cuando había bebido de más.

Sebastian se alejó mientras su novio se quedó con sus amigos. Estaba a punto de entrar al aseo cuando alguien lo agarró del brazo.

– Hola, guapo. – El desconocido lo saludó. Era un chico guapo y se notaba que iba mucho al gimnasio. Era rubio y tenía los ojos azules. Era ese tipo de chicos con el que él habría disfrutado sin dudar hacía meses, pero que en ese momento los quería lo más lejos posible.

– Si me disculpas... – El castaño quería alejarse de él lo antes posible.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – El rubio preguntó.

– No. Tengo novio y estoy muy bien con él. – El ojiverde intentó irse pero el otro lo sujetó del brazo.

– Parece que tu novio está muy bien acompañado. – El desconocido comentó. Smythe dirigió su mirada hasta donde estaban sus amigos y vio que Blaine estaba riéndose de alguna broma o imitación de Sam.

– Es su mejor amigo... Heterosexual, por cierto. Son como hermanos... Y yo no sé que hago dándote explicaciones. He dicho que no y no va a pasar nada. – Sebastian intentó alejarse de nuevo pero el otro otra vez lo retuvo. Puso sus ojos en blanco, desde luego que el chico era molesto.

– No tiene por qué enterarse, yo no se lo diré si tú no se lo dices.

El castaño estaba cansado de esa conversación, él sólo quería ir al baño cuanto antes para volver al lado de su amado. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Santana que lo miró con el ceño fruncido. El ojiverde le hizo un gesto suplicante y segundos después, ella llegó a su lado junto a Sam y Blaine.

– ¿Va todo bien por aquí? – La latina preguntó con los brazos cruzados, escoltada por sus dos amigos.

– No. No me deja ir al baño. – Smythe informó algo preocupado porque no quería que su novio se enterase. Temía como se tomaría la situación.

– Mi amor. – El moreno comentó sorprendiendo a su pareja. Nunca lo había llamado así, no eran de ese tipo de personas que se dedicaban motes cariñosos y cursis. – Vamos juntos.

El ojimiel agarró la mano de Sebastian y lo acompañó al baño. Una sonrisa presuntuosa se dibujó en la boca del castaño. Cuando los dos estaban a solas, agarró la cintura de su novio y lo miró a los ojos.

– ¿Alguien está celoso? – Al ojiverde le divertía la situación.

– Sí. – El más bajo reconoció sinceramente. – No eres el único al que no le gusta que su novio tenga gente a su alrededor intentando seducirlo.

Smythe sonrió, pero una sonrisa muy diferente a la que tenía antes. En ese momento su sonrisa era dulce y enamorada, no presuntuosa.

– Soy todo tuyo y no tengo ojos para nadie más. Te amo. – Sebastian confesó antes de besar a Anderson con todo el amor que pudo reunir.

– Yo también te amo. – Blaine susurró totalmente distraído por los labios del otro.

* * *

Blaine y Sebastian volvieron junto a sus amigos. Santana les informó que se había encargado del chico desconocido y ambos decidieron no preguntar qué había hecho. Sin embargo, el moreno se preocupó por algo. Notaba la mirada de Kurt sobre ellos y una sonrisa confiada y, por qué no reconocerlo, malvada. Conocía muy bien a su ex como para saber que algo tramaba y en ese momento no se le ocurría que pudiera ser algo bueno. El ojimiel agarró con fuerza la mano de su novio, que percibió su preocupación y lo miro de manera interrogante. Sin embargo, él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de nuevo para que no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba. Hasta que no estuviera totalmente seguro, no informaría a su pareja. No quería empeorar las cosas entre Hummel y Smythe sin estar del todo seguro.


	24. Capítulo 23: El plan de Kurt

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... ¡Casi no actualizo! Tuve problemas con el ordenador y, aunque el capítulo ya estaba escrito, pensaba que no podría subirlo pero... Me han hecho un "arreglo provisional"... Probablemente falle de nuevo pronto pero... Bueno, espero que aguante hasta que me pueda comprar uno...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 23: EL PLAN DE KURT**_

Sebastian llegó malhumorado a su apartamento y su gesto de enfado sólo desapareció cuando vio a Blaine esperándolo viendo la televisión. Por malo que hubiera sido su día, el amor de su novio era capaz de disipar cualquier negatividad que albergara su vida. En ese lugar, entre los brazos de su pareja, era él mismo, ese joven inseguro que amaba y temía ser dañado. No había duda de que el moreno sacaba lo mejor de él y no tenía ninguna intención de que dejara de ser así.

El estudiante de NYADA le devolvió la sonrisa, mostrando que estaba tan enamorado o más que el castaño. Sus ojos color avellana brillaban con intensidad, de esa manera única e inigualable que sólo se producía cuando lo miraba a él. Antes de que se pudiera levantar para darle la "bienvenida", el ojiverde se sentó a su lado en el sillón y lo abrazó con fuerza.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Anderson conocía demasiado bien a su novio y sabía que algo no iba bien, por lo que estaba preocupado.

– He tenido un día horroroso. – El más alto susurró escondiendo su cara en el cuello de su amado, aspirando su aroma para calmarse. Ese era su hogar, los brazos de su pareja. – Las clases no han sido las mejores y, además, dos chicos se han puesto algo pesados intentando conquistarme... Sé que soy irresistible pero no estoy en el mercado. Tengo dueño y es el mejor de todos.

Las manos de Blaine recorrían la espalda de su novio con amor para consolarlo. Se sentía especial gracias a su novio. Todavía le costaba entender que tenía tanta suerte de que el otro fuera tan atento con él.

– Gracias. – Las palabras del moreno fueron pronunciadas como si no hubiera necesitado mucho tiempo para pensarlas.

– ¿Por qué? – Sebastian lo miró con el ceño fruncido, realmente desconocía el motivo por el que su novio le agradecía algo.

– Por contarme estas cosas, confiando en mi confianza en ti, por ser fiel a pesar de todas las tentaciones, por amarme como lo haces. – Los dos se besaron de manera más que pasional. Un gemido se escapó de los labios del ojimiel.

– Te amo y nada va a cambiar eso. – El castaño lo volvió a besar y la pareja volvió a perderse en su intimidad, como cada día desde que vivían juntos. No se cansaban el uno del otro porque su amor era fuerte y se necesitaría más que dos prepotentes proyectos de abogado para romper su unión.

* * *

Sebastian y Blaine se estaban preparando para una cita doble. El castaño había conocido a una chica en clase de Derecho Romano y había pensado que sería perfecta para Sam. No sabía por qué pero creía que serían una gran pareja ya que ella era simpática, alegre, con un gran corazón y algo inocente (aunque mejor estudiante que el rubio, ya que ella estaba en una de las mejores universidades del mundo).

Los dos estaban de acuerdo con la "cita a ciegas" pero se habían mostrado algo inseguros sobre salir ellos dos solos ya que no se conocían, por lo que la pareja se había ofrecido para organizar algo para los cuatro y así facilitar las cosas.

– Aun no sé por qué haces ésto... Quiero decir... ¡Es genial! Me alegra que te preocupes por los demás pero... Es tan diferente al Sebastian que conocí en Dalton... – El moreno comentó mientras ajustaba la corbata que su novio se había puesto, ya que iban a un restaurante elegante.

– Negaré que he dicho ésto pero... Sam es también mi amigo y quiero que sea feliz... Quiero decir... No somos tan amigos como lo es de ti pero... Me agrada... – El ojiverde no sabía como explicarlo. No quería perder su "máscara" de chico frío pero Evans había sido muy amable con él desde el momento en el que empezaron a encontrarse por la relación de ambos con Anderson.

– Wow... Sé que Sam y tú sois amigos... Algo que me alegra porque os quiero demasiado a los dos como para soportar ver que os odiáis. Pero... No sé, me gusta descubrir nuevos lados tuyos... Sobretodo si son tan tiernos y adorables como éste. – La sonrisa del ojimiel era inmensa y besó la mejilla del otro con dulzura.

– Blaine Devon Anderson... ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?

Los dos rieron mientras cogían sus llaves, teléfonos móviles y carteras para ir a buscar a sus amigos.

* * *

La cita doble estaba siendo maravillosa. Vanessa resultó ser una chica perfecta para Sam y la conexión entre ellos fue instantánea. La joven era realmente hermosa, con su larga melena castaña que normalmente era lisa pero para esa cita había usado unas planchas para hacerse unas ondas. Sus ojos, grises, adornados con unas largas pestañas resaltaban gracias al maquillaje discreto pero efectivo que se había aplicado. Su vestido era sencillo y elegante, insinuaba más de lo que enseñaba pero con su cuerpo tan perfecto era difícil que no llamase la atención. La conversación entre los cuatro era agradable y fluída, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Todo era fantástico hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

– ¿Sebastian? – Un chico alto, moreno y de ojos marrones se acercó al aludido que lo miró entre asustado e incómodo.

– François. – Smythe respondió de manera distante.

– Antes me llamabas "_Fgan"*_... – El recién llegado comentó dejando notar su fuerte acento francés.

– Hace años que no nos vemos... No tenemos ninguna relación. – Blaine nunca había visto a Sebastian tan borde, seco y arisco, ni siquiera con Kurt. Estaba intrigado, no sabía quién era esa persona pero algo le indicaba que era algo más que una antigua amistad.

– "Pego" tú y yo nos lo pasábamos bien. – El moreno dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro del castaño.

– Eso fue en el pasado. Ahora tengo novio y... Yo... – El ojiverde titubeó, no sabía qué decir.

– Eso no tiene nada que "veg". – François añadió. – "Siempge" podemos "teneg" un "tgío"... O tal vez tú y yo "podgíamos" "teneg" "nuestgos" "encuentgos" "pgivados".

– Soy una persona fiel. Cuando me enamoro no busco a nadie más. – Smythe aclaró de mal humor.

– "Siempge" fuiste un "gomántico"... – Tanto Sam como Blaine se miraron y se sorprendieron ante esta aclaración. No es que el novio del segundo no se hubiera mostrado romántico con él, lo que les resultaba raro era que lo hubiera sido antes con otra persona. – Tal vez él si "quiege" "estag" conmigo... Tal vez es buen amante... ¿Quién es? ¿El "gubio"? – El francés se acercó a Evans, que rápidamente pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Vanessa mientras negaba con la cabeza, por lo que se volvió hacia Anderson. – ¡Oh! "Mon amour", es tan adorable.

Nadie dijo nada mientras Fran estaba observando a Blaine con intensidad, como si quisiera que lo que estaba imaginando se hiciera realidad y su imaginación fuera cualquier cosa menos inocente. Sebastian se levantó y se colocó frente a él.

– Será mejor que te vayas. Te dije hace años que no quería volver a verte y eso sigue siendo cierto.

El francés se fue y todos se relajaron un poco. La tensión que se había instaurado entre ellos era casi palpable y tardaron varios minutos en volver a sentirse cómodos. Por suerte, esa interrupción no cambió esa complicidad que Vanessa y Sam sentían y todo fue mejorando. Blaine sujetó la mano de su novio por debajo de la mesa. No sabía quién era François pero sabía que era alguien que había dañado a Sebastian. Eso era suficiente para que él lo odiara, aunque estaba totalmente intrigado. No habían hablado de los ex del castaño, no lo consideraban importante. No dejarían que los fantasmas del pasado les estropearan la relación, pero el moreno empezaba a sospechar que tal vez él no era el único que tenía problemas con algo que le había ocurrido antes de ser novio del ojiverde. Sin embargo, sabía que el ojiverde era demasiado reservado con su vida privada y que probablemente no obtendría respuestas a las preguntas que tenía en ese momento. Sin embargo, no le importó. Sabía que Smythe lo amaba y era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Confiaban el uno en el otro, eran fieles, sinceros y eso no podía verse dañado por cosas que no podían cambiar y que, de una manera u otra, habían conseguido que estuvieran juntos.

* * *

_* Para plasmar el acento francés de François, he cambiado las r por g._


	25. Capítulo 24: Confesiones

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... Este capítulo es muy especial, es algo que tenía planeado desde hace mucho y estaba deseando escribirlo... ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 24: CONFESIONES**_

Blaine y Sebastian llegaron a su apartamento después de la cita doble. Sam había acompañado a Vanessa a la residencia de la Universidad de Columbia, donde ella vivía y decidieron darles un poco de tiempo a solas una vez que ya se habían conocido algo. La pareja dejaron sus abrigos en la entrada y se dirigieron dentro. El moreno iba a ir directamente a la habitación pero el castaño lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó al salón. El ojimiel estaba intrigado pero se dejó llevar, fuera lo fuese lo que quería el otro, confiaba en él.

– Tenemos que hablar. – El más alto comentó mientras se sentaba en el sillón. Su novio se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amado.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Anderson estaba intrigado, intuía lo que su pareja quería hablar y él estaba deseando escucharlo.

– De François. Tienes que saber... – El ojiverde comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpido con un beso en sus labios.

– Llegamos al acuerdo de no hablar de nuestros pasados. No tienes que explicarme nada si no quieres. Los dos tenemos un pasado que no podemos borrar, pero que nos ha hecho llegar hasta donde estamos. Sin François, sin Kurt, sin los demás... Tú y yo no estaríamos aquí sentados, juntos. – El más bajo comentó con una sonrisa mientras se movía para pasar el brazo sobre el hombro de su novio y así acariciar su pelo.

– Quiero contártelo... Tal vez así entiendas muchas cosas... – Smythe comentó, dejando que las caricias de su novio lo relajaran. Un sentimiento cálido que hizo que se diera cuenta de que el otro no se marcharía, que estaría a su lado porque se amaban y nadie podría romper eso.

– Te amo, no importa lo que hicieras en el pasado. No tengo nada de lo que quejarme de nuestro presente, no me has hecho daño nunca y eso es lo que realmente me importa. Si quieres contármelo, yo te escucharé, pero quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea, no va a cambiar la manera en la que te amo. – Blaine decidió tranquilizarlo y escuchar lo que el otro tuviera que decirle...

_Flashback_

_Sebastian acababa de cumplir quince años y vivía en Paris. Su vida había sido feliz a pesar de que habían ido a vivir a la capital francesa tres años antes y el cambio fue difícil. Sin embargo, se había adaptado a la ciudad del amor y de la luz. Allí fue donde decidió salir del armario, un paso duro que resultó mejor de lo que esperaba. Sus padres lo apoyaron en todo lo que pudieron e incluso buscaron información para tener una charla sobre sexo apropiada para su nueva realidad. Eso fue incómodo para el castaño porque esas conversaciones eran incómodas y, en su caso, llegó a tener dos, una heterosexual antes de salir del armario y otra gay. _

_Una tarde, paseando con unos amigos, vio a un chico que, para él, era la perfección personificada. Era un poco más alto que él, algo difícil de encontrar. Tenía unos ojos marrones oscuros que le daban un aire de misterio. Su melena lisa y morena estaba un poco larga con el corte de moda de ese momento. Llevaba pantalones vaqueros algo caídos, dejando ver parte de su ropa interior, unas converse de la marca más conocida y una sudadera con capucha en azul y verde. Sin embargo, el joven Smythe era demasiado tímido para acercarse a ese joven tan apuesto para él. _

_Una semana después, fue la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de sus mejores amigos allí. No era algo alocado y desenfrenado, era algo en lo que la familia de su amigo estaba presente. Además, era el momento en el que el hermano del cumpleañero presentaría a su novia a todos. La casualidad quiso que ésta fuera acompañada de su hermano, el chico misterioso que había llamado la atención a Sebastian._

_Los dos estuvieron toda la noche hablando y el castaño juraba que estaba coqueteando con él. Se sentía bien ante tantas atenciones, creía que las cosas iban por el buen camino y tal vez estaba ante el amor de su vida. Al menos, eso era lo que su corazón le decía en ese momento, latiendo frenéticamente cada vez que el otro se acercaba más de la cuenta o lo tocaba inocentemente._

_A partir de ese momento, François y Sebastian se hicieron inseparables. Era un secreto a voces que ambos coqueteaban e intentaban conocerse mejor. Cuando estaban a solas, se robaban besos y caricias. No eran pareja oficial pero lo parecían._

_Una noche, los dos estaban en la habitación del francés, besándose y disfrutando de su tiempo a solas. No había nadie más en la casa y François quería aprovechar ese momento. Por eso, las caricias se volvieron más pasionales y los besos más desesperados y ambos empezaron a perder ropa. Sebastian no estaba del todo seguro de que quería eso, de que era así como quería perder la virginidad, pero tenía vergüenza de confesarlo, se sentía como un niño pequeño. _

_Después de que terminaran su encuentro, no se sintió tan mal. Lo había disfrutado, el moreno había intentado que se sintiera especial y se había asegurado de que él también llegara al orgasmo. Todo parecía bien y sentía como si hubiera avanzado a un nuevo nivel de su relación._

_Sin embargo, lo que Sebastian no había podido prever era que todo cambiaría entre el francés y él. Fran ya no se mostraba cariñoso con él y cualquier momento que conseguían pasar a solas era para tener sexo. Ya no había besos robados en momentos inesperados, ya no había caricias dulces que sólo buscaban demostrarse su amor. Todo se había transformado en dos amigos que tenían sexo cada vez que podían._

_Lo peor para Smythe fue enterarse de que no era el único amante de François. Descubrió que había, al menos, dos más. Eso terminó por romper su corazón. Se sintió traicionado, sintió que habían jugado con él. Por eso decidió enfrentarse al moreno. Acabaron discutiendo y una frase marcó para siempre la vida del americano._

"¿Crees que alguien puede amarte? Eres mediocre en la cama y eso es lo único que puedes ofrecerle a los demás. Nadie te va a aguantar tanto como lo hago yo. No entiendes que eres un niñato egoísta y caprichoso que pide a los demás demasiado. Nadie va a querer estar contigo más allá de una noche de sexo. ¡Nadie!"

_Esa fue la última noche que vio a su primer amor. Sin embargo, le había dañado el corazón de manera tan grave que su presencia lo perseguiría durante años._

_Fin del flashback_

– ¡Oh, mi amor! – Blaine dejó de acariciar el pelo de su novio y lo acomodó en su pecho para acariciarlo dulcemente por todo el cuerpo. Era la segunda vez que lo llamaba "mi amor" pero sentía que era necesario hacerlo en ese momento.

– Ese es el motivo por el que dejé de ser un chico inocente que creía en el amor y pasé a ser un chico que se acostaba con cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a aceptarlo durante una noche. – Sebastian explicó dolido.

– Yo tengo muchas cosas que decir, si me permites. – El moreno comentó y su pareja sólo asintió. – Primero, debo decir que eres fantástico en la cama. No puedo saber si siempre lo has sido o has ido mejorando con la práctica, pero quiero que sepas que eres un gran amante. Lo segundo que te voy a decir es que no creo que seas egoísta. Alguien egoísta no habría preparado una cita doble para que dos de sus amigos se conocieran con el pensamiento de que sean felices juntos. No eres caprichoso. Sabes lo que quieres y pones todo tu esfuerzo para conseguirlo, pero sabes retirarte cuando te das cuenta que no lo vas a conseguir. Lo que pasó entre nosotros cuando aun estaba con Kurt lo demuestra. Además, si fueras simplemente caprichoso, después de haberte acostado conmigo, me habrías dejado. Tercero, no creo que deba decirlo pero me conquistaste durante más de una noche y sin que siquiera nos acostáramos juntos. Eres alguien maravilloso que ha pasado años luchando para ocultar esas partes que supuestamente lo hacían débil. Pero no eres débil, eres alguien que ama con toda su alma y, aunque te cuesta entregarte, cuando lo haces es sinceramente.

– Lo sé... Eso me lo has enseñado tú... Contigo he vuelto a ser quien era... Por eso mis padres te adoran, saben que me has transformado en quien era antes de François... – El castaño se incorporó, rompiendo el abrazo, y besó a su novio de forma suave y dulce, agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por él en esos meses.

– Supongo que ahora conozco el motivo por el que te costó tanto que estuviéramos juntos. Ya tengo la explicación de por qué siempre has creído que me merezco alguien mejor... Sin embargo, el tiempo ha demostrado lo equivocado que estabas. – Anderson besó la frente de su pareja. – Los dos hemos curado al otro.

– Te amo.

– Te amo.


	26. Capítulo 25: Esto tiene que terminar

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... Me encanta este capítulo porque me encanta que defiendan su relación de esta manera...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 25: ESTO TIENE QUE TERMINAR **_

Blaine estaba en el apartamento de Kurt y Rachel. Sabía que la chica había ido a un casting para un papel en Broadway y era la oportunidad ideal para hablar a solas con el castaño. Tenía que aclarar las cosas con él antes de que todo se complicara.

El ojiazul llevó el café que había preparado y le tendió una taza a su exnovio antes de sentarse. El moreno no sabía como abordar el tema que quería tratar pero tenía que hacerlo. Miró al otro con tristeza, sentía que esa conversación era el final de su amistad.

– Sé lo que estás intentando. – Esas fueron las palabras escogidas por el ojimiel para comenzar la charla.

– No sé de qué me estás hablando. – Hummel mentía, Anderson lo conocía demasiado bien para no descubrirlo.

– No puedes mentirme, a mí no. – Blaine comentó mirándolo a los ojos.

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sí, he buscado amantes para Sebastian y sí, encontré a uno de sus ex y le pedí que volviera a seducirlo... No sé que pasó en su primer encuentro pero me dijo que sería imposible que cumpliera su parte... No puedo negarlo, todo ha sido idea mía. – Kurt comentó orgulloso.

– Eres consciente de que no te ha funcionado, ¿verdad? – El moreno comentó.

– ¿Estás seguro? Porque es la primera vez desde que empezaste con él que tú y yo estamos a solas sin el dientes de caballo a nuestro alrededor. – El castaño respondió con una sonrisa.

– No vuelvas a llamarlo así en mi presencia. – El ojimiel se puso muy serio.

– ¿Por qué no? – El mayor lo retó.

– Eres increíble... Y no en el buen sentido... No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – El menor estaba muy enfadado, no podía creer que en algún momento estuviera enamorado de la persona que estaba frente a él.

– Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra. – Esa frase terminó por hacer estallar a Anderson.

– ¡No! ¡No vale! Estás jugando con mis sentimientos y ni siquiera te importa. Pero no lo conseguirás, Seb no ha tenido nada con ninguno de los chicos que has mandado a seducirlo... ¡Con ninguno! Y la aparición de François lo único que ha conseguido es que habláramos de cosas que todavía no habíamos hablado y ahora estamos más unidos que nunca. No es que antes no confiara en él, pero ahora confío plenamente en él. Sé que no me va a ser infiel y sé que me ama. Quiere lo mejor para mí, por lo que no tengo nada de lo que preocuparme a su lado.

– Yo también quiero lo mejor para ti. – El mayor comentó indignado.

– No, no lo quieres. Estás intentando sabotear la relación que me hace feliz y eso no es lo mejor para mí. – Blaine aclaró.

– ¿Feliz? Lo único que tenéis Sebastian y tú son hormonas revolucionadas de tanto sexo. Pero eso se acabará, él se cansará de ti y te dejará. Entonces volverás a mí rogando por perdón... Espero que no sea demasiado tarde... – Hummel añadió.

– Aunque pasara algo con Sebastian y nuestra relación terminara, no volvería contigo.

Esas palabras dolieron en el corazón de Kurt. No había pensado en la posibilidad de que Blaine no volviera con él pero tampoco la quería creer.

– Ya veremos. De momento te pido que no lleves a tu novio a las reuniones con los demás, nos incomoda. – El castaño exigió.

– Habla por ti. Sam y él son amigos y Artie y Brittany se lleva bien con él. A Rachel no le molesta y Santana hará cualquier cosa que pida Brittany, por lo que tampoco se opone a verlo. Sólo lo haces tú y te advierto, yo no iré a ningún sitio donde Sebastian no sea admitido. – El moreno se levantó del sillón.

– En ese caso, tú y yo no nos veremos hasta que rompas con él. – Hummel dijo.

– Que así sea. – Después de eso, Anderson salió sin volverse a mirar a su ex, todo había acabado.

* * *

Blaine entró en su departamento totalmente agotado. La conversación con Kurt lo había dejado mal psicológicamente y lo peor había sido aguantarse las ganas de llorar. No sentía nada por su ex, pero quería conservar una buena relación, no por él, por sus amigos. No quería poner en ningún compromiso a Santana, Brittany, Sam, Artie y Rachel, no tenían por qué elegir. Él pensaba que sería difícil que todos volvieran a salir juntos y que los que más sufrirían serían ellos. A él no le importaba no volver a ver a Kurt, casi lo prefería así por todo lo que había hecho.

Sebastian lo miró extrañado, se había dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su novio. Por eso no se extrañó cuando el moreno corrió hacia él y se acurrucó a su lado en el sillón, escondiendo su cara en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de su pareja y dejando que todo el dolor saliera en forma de lágrimas.

– B... ¿Qué ocurre? – El castaño no sabía qué le ocurría a su novio.

– He estado con Kurt, lo he enfrentado y me ha dicho que no quiere verme más. – El ojimiel no fue consciente de que esas palabras podían dañar a su pareja.

– Blaine... ¿Quieres volver con él? – El más alto preguntó con suavidad.

– ¿Qué? – Anderson se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. – ¡No!

– Entonces... ¿Por qué te afecta tanto no volver a verlo? – El ojiverde preguntó.

– Los chicos... Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada y van a estar en medio de esta guerra. No quería hacerlos elegir entre él y yo... No es justo para ellos. Finn y Puck y Rachel y Quinn fueron capaces de mantener su amistad a pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos, Sam es amigo de Quinn a pesar de que rompieron porque ella fue infiel, Brittany y Artie fueron capaces de ser amigos y llevar una campaña por la presidencia de la clase siendo ex... Tal vez fui ingenuo pero no quería que tuvieran que elegir. Además, estaré solo en NYADA porque Rachel estará con él y yo... – El más bajo susurró. Su pareja limpiaba sus lágrimas, más tranquilo al saber que su novio era demasiado bueno y que estaba así por sus amigos.

– Va a ser algo difícil al principio, no voy a darte falsas esperanzas, pero con el tiempo todo estará mejor. Ni siquiera él puede ser tan idiota durante mucho tiempo. – Smythe intentó tranquilizar a su pareja mientras lo atraía de nuevo a sus brazos.

– Siento no haberte dicho que él estaba detrás de lo de tus ligues y lo de François... Quería estar seguro antes de que te enfadaras... Sé que no te agrada y que no habrías dudado pero yo aun tenía dudas y... Lo siento. – Blaine susurró mientras se abrazaba a su novio.

– No te preocupes, lo entiendo... Yo no habría sido tan amable con Hummel si hubiera sospechado que él estaba tras todo eso... Aunque deberíamos reconocerle el mérito de ayudarnos en nuestra relación, gracias a él estamos aun mejor que antes...

– Eso mismo le dije yo... Te amo tanto... – El moreno olvidó todos sus miedos y problemas para besar a su pareja de manera dulce y suave.

– Yo también te amo.

Volvieron a besarse con más pasión, las manos comenzaron a reconocer cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro. No llegaron a ir a la habitación, su urgencia les impidió siquiera intentarlo. Se necesitaban mucho y en ese momento.


	27. Capítulo 26: El plan B

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... Siento mucho si hay algún error, ha sido un capítulo muy dificil de escribir, me entristeció mucho... Y, bueno, llevo unos días triste por lo que todo ha sido aun peor... La cuestión es que no he podido revisarlo porque no quiero ponerme aun peor...

He contratado un seguro de vida por si lo necesito, no sé cuantas ganas de matarme tendréis después de leer lo que viene a continuación...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 26: EL PLAN B**_

Un mes había pasado y todo era un desastre. Blaine estaba solo la mayor parte de sus clases en NYADA, apenas había visto a las chicas porque Kurt las "acaparaba" para él. Sabía que Artie estaba molesto porque sentía que el grupo se dividía. Sólo Sam estaba incondicionalmente a su lado, algo que a nadie le extrañaba. Sebastian estaba triste porque sabía que todo lo ocurrido dañaba a su novio, pero por su parte no pensaba perdonar a Hummel nunca. Nadie que provocara una sola lágrima en su novio podría ganarse su simpatía y él había provocado demasiadas.

Sin embargo, ese día todo cambió. Rachel se acercó al moreno durante la hora de la comida, con una sonrisa nerviosa, y se sentó a su lado. El ojimiel la miró extrañado porque apenas habían hablado desde su enfrentamiento con su ex y sabía que ella sería fiel a su amigo de la misma manera que Evans le era fiel a él.

– He hablado con Kurt, ésto tiene que acabar. Entiendo que no os lleváis muy bien pero espero que os comportéis como adultos para que todos volvamos a estar juntos. Es incómodo tener que elegir. – Ella pidió.

– No soy yo el que ha provocado ésto. Fue él quien dijo que no quería verme con Sebastian, él es quien decidió que teníamos que dividirnos, que teníais que elegir. – Anderson explicó.

– Lo sé, pero los dos tenéis que poner de vuestra parte para solucionarlo. Ya he hablado con él y está dispuesto a ceder... ¿Estás dispuesto a perdonarlo? – Berry pidió suplicante.

– Está bien, lo haré.

* * *

Blaine seguía sin sentirse cómodo cerca de Kurt, sobre todo cuando se ponía a coquetear con él, cosa que hacía cada vez que se veían y Sebastian no estaba con él. Sin embargo, aguantaba porque no quería que sus amigos se separaran porque el castaño no podía aceptar que no volverían a estar juntos. En algún momento se daría cuenta de que su lucha era una guerra perdida y se retiraría. Smythe no estaba muy contento con eso, pero aceptaba los deseos de su novio y lo apoyaba siempre que sentía que lo necesitaba. Tenía que confiar en que lo amaba y nada podría romper eso.

Ese día era difícil para el moreno. Nadie se acordaba, ni siquiera Sebastian, pero ese día hacía un año desde que los secuestradores lo habían capturado. Llevaba dos días volviendo a tener pesadillas, aunque su pareja lo atribuía a los problemas con Hummel. Él no quería sacarlo de su error, no quería que lo viera débil cuando se suponía que ya había superado todo aquello. Sabía que era algo estúpido, que su novio lo consolaría y lo apoyaría sin cuestionar nada, pero pensaba que se debía a sí mismo conseguir vencer esa batalla solo.

Después de la hora de comer, el ojimiel tenía clase de interpretación y sabía que su novio no, por lo que estaba tentado a saltársela e ir corriendo a casa para estar en el lugar en el que debía estar, los brazos de Smythe. Por mucho que intentaba ser fuerte, no había nada de malo en buscar consuelo y amor cuando se necesita.

– ¡No puedes faltar! – Kurt intentó convencerlo. – Hoy se asignan las parejas para la interpretación de peleas. Quiero que nos toque juntos.

– No me encuentro bien, será mejor que vaya a casa...

Las palabras de Blaine fueron interrumpidas por unos labios que se pegaban a los suyos mientras que unas manos le rodeaban su cuello para acercarlo más al cuerpo de Hummel. El moreno se bloqueó por completo cuando una lengua se internó en su boca, en ningún momento correspondió el beso. Sentía que iba a morir allí mismo, todo su cuerpo dolía de una manera que no lo había hecho desde hacía tiempo. Recuerdos de lo pasado hacía exactamente un año inundaron su cerebro y, en su mente, Kurt dejó de ser él para ser uno de sus secuestradores. La dulzura que el castaño le daba al beso desaparecía en la mente del ojimiel, transformándose en la agresividad y posesividad que sus agresores tenían. Cada gesto lo hacía retroceder un año. Anderson sabía que estaba temblando y todo lo que quería era terminar con ese beso, pero ni sus manos ni sus piernas respondían a sus deseos. Quería huir, escapar, pero todo lo que podía hacer era estar ahí, de pie, sin moverse.

* * *

Sebastian fue a NYADA porque quería ver a Blaine antes de su última clase. Había pensado que lo esperaría en la cafetería de la academia y así él iría allí a buscarlo cuando terminara y los dos podrían hacer algo juntos. Sin embargo, al llegar al pasillo donde esa clase tenía lugar, vio a su novio besando a Kurt. Sus labios estaban pegados y el moreno no hacía nada por separarse.

En ese momento, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Contó hasta tres, para asegurarse que no era algo no deseado por el ojimiel pero, al ver que éste no hacía nada, Smythe se dio media vuelta para salir de allí corriendo. Necesitaba llegar a su apartamento cuanto antes, no podía perder ni un segundo.

Él sabía que Hummel era mejor para Anderson, lo que no entendía era como le habían convencido de lo contrario para que acabara enamorándose y entregándolo todo para que luego lo humillaran de esa manera, destrozando todas sus esperanzas de ser feliz. Sebastian Smythe no estaba hecho para el amor.

* * *

Kurt se separó de Blaine, mirándolo a los ojos expectante, necesitaba saber lo que el otro sentía. Sabía que había vuelto a arriesgar todo pero él pensaba que el moreno valía la pena. Por mucho que él no lo creyera, estaban hechos el uno para él otro. Eran el primer todo del otro, el primer beso (porque el de Karofsky no contaba), su primer amor, su primera vez... ¿Cómo podía Anderson darle la espalda a todo lo que habían vivido?

Sin embargo, se asustó cuando vio una lágrima caer por la mejilla de su ex.

– ¿Blaine? – La voz del castaño apenas era un susurro.

– ¿No te cansas de dañarme? – El ojimiel comenzó a llorar. – No sabes que día es hoy, ¿verdad?

– ¿Qué...? – El más alto estaba extrañado.

– Hoy hace un año de mi secuestro. Hoy hace un año desde que unos impresentables me obligaron a besarlos y me... – Anderson no siguió hablando, no podía terminar la frase. Se tapó la boca para no decirlo mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad.

– Blaine, yo no quería hacerte daño... Yo no soy como ellos... – Hummel intentó tocarlo pero el otro retrocedió.

– Kurt, acabas de obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero. ¡Deja de hacerme daño! Amo a Sebastian y entre tú y yo no habrá nada. Cuanto antes lo entiendas, antes podrás rehacer tu vida.

El moreno salió de allí, estaba claro que para él las clases había acabado. Necesitaba estar junto a su novio más que nunca.

* * *

Cuando Blaine llegó al apartamento, escuchó ruidos en la habitación. Sabía que sería Sebastian y en ese momento era lo que más necesitaba. Sólo quería acurrucarse entre los brazos de su novio, contarle todos sus problemas y que éste lo consolara. Sin embargo, cuando entró a la habitación vio que el castaño estaba metiendo sus cosas en una maleta.

– ¿Seb? – El moreno preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

– Me voy del apartamento, sólo necesito tiempo para preparar las maletas. – El castaño informó sin dejar de doblar su ropa.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – El ojimiel se agarró al marco de la puerta, tenía miedo de que sus piernas fallaran y acabara en el suelo. Su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, no quería que el otro se fuera.

– Porque lo nuestro se ha acabado. No sé en qué momento pensamos que lo nuestro podría funcionar pero cuanto antes acabemos con esta farsa, mejor. – El más alto ni siquiera miró a su ¿novio? ¿ex? Sabía que si lo hacía, comenzaría a llorar y no podría parar.

– No, por favor... Seb, haré lo que sea por arreglar lo que sea que está mal en nuestra relación pero, por favor, no te vayas... – Anderson se acercó a la cama y el otro cerró la maleta.

– Me voy, mañana mientras estés en clase volveré a por el resto de mis cosas. Dejaré la llave en la mesa del salón. Adiós Blaine.

Smythe salió de la habitación y el moreno se tumbó en la cama, llorando, totalmente destrozado porque sentía que le acababan de arrancar el corazón. Un año antes, pensaba que su vida no podía estar peor pero, en ese momento, sentía que estaba muerto y que jamás volvería a ser el que era. Lo peor era no saber qué había hecho mal, por qué se había marchado el amor de su vida.


	28. Capítulo 27: Intervenir

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... Siento mucho no haber actualizado ayer pero empecé mi nuevo trabajo. Son más horas y pasaré unos días locos hasta que me cree una nueva rutina. Espero no retrasarme más pero algo me dice que será imposible... Aun así, intentaré no haceros esperar mucho... Para compensarlo, pongo unos spoilers al final...

Por cierto... Se confirma mi teoría. Reaccionáis más a las rupturas que a los comienzos de las relaciones... Además, el fic tendrá entre 29 y 30 capítulos, por lo que estamos en el final...

**Yamii**, cariño! Cuanto tiempo sin hablar! Muchas gracias...No te enfades mucho conmigo, ¿vale? Aunque esta frase es más por el capítulo de la semana que por este... Espero que te guste... Te extraño... Besos

Olga, a ti tampoco puedo responderte en privado... Ya he dado aviso a la ambulancia, al agente del seguro y a la policía... Sólo espero seguir viva después de lo que va a pasar la semana que viene... No sé si acabarán juntos, últimamente estoy muy cansada y deprimida... Tal vez éste sea mi primer final no feliz... Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 27: INTERVENIR**_

Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Sam y Artie llamaron al timbre del apartamento de Blaine. Llevaban una hora esperando a la pareja ya que habían quedado para pasar la noche todos juntos pero ninguno de los dos se había presentado. Era la primera reunión de los amigos tras la "reconciliación" de Anderson con su ex. El castaño no les había contado lo sucedido porque todavía aspiraba a conquistarlo. Nadie respondía por lo que Sam sacó su llave. Abrams y Evans compartían piso y decidieron intercambiar copias de llave con Smythe y Anderson por si ocurría alguna emergencia y ellos no podían solucionarlo. Los cuatro eran grandes amigos y confiaban plenamente en los otros. Los propietarios reales de esas copias eran Sam y Blaine porque eran los más cercanos.

Cuando entraron en el apartamento, todo estaba en calma, lo que fue un alivio ya que temían escuchar cosas que unos amigos no deberían escuchar. El salón y la cocina estaban vacíos, lo que preocupó a todos. Entonces, Sam escuchó un sollozo proveniente de la habitación y no se lo pensó, directamente entró ahí.

Lo que encontró le rompió el corazón, Blaine estaba tumbado en la cama, en posición fetal y abrazado a una camiseta. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

– ¡Blaine! ¿Qué ocurre? – El rubio lo atrajo a sus brazos para calmarlo.

– Sebastian me ha dejado... – El moreno susurró mientras hipaba por culpa del llanto.

– ¿Qué? – Todos gritaron sorprendidos mientras se acercaban para intentar consolar a su amigo.

Kurt también se acercó pero cuando su mano iba a tocar al ojimiel, éste se levantó y se apartó de él todo lo posible, apoyándose en la pared y mirándolo con miedo y odio.

– ¡Aléjate de mí! – Anderson gritó y todos lo miraron extrañados. Ellos no sabían lo que había pasado esa tarde en NYADA y lo último que sabían era que los dos habían solucionado sus problemas por el bien del grupo.

– Yo sólo quiero ayudar. – El castaño susurró.

– ¡Tú sólo quieres hacerme daño! ¿No crees que ya estoy bastante mal? ¿Quieres que mi vida se vuelva una mierda? – Evans se acercó a él y lo abrazó para que se tranquilizara. Le hizo un gesto a Hummel para que se fuera y éste lo hizo, aunque de muy mal humor. Cuando se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de entrada, algo más fuerte de lo habitual por el enfado de la persona que acababa de salir, Blaine se permitió relajarse algo en los brazos de su mejor amigo y volver a llorar por Sebastian, no por Kurt.

* * *

Había muchas personas que decían que Sam era idiota. Había muchas personas que decían que no valía para nada porque los resultados de su prueba de acceso a la universidad no fueron realmente buenas, fueron pésimas. Sin embargo, él sabía que había cosas de las que sí entendía. No era un experto en el amor, su colección de ex novias así lo confirmaba... Más si tenías en cuenta que él no había dejado a ninguna. Sin embargo, sí sabía que Sebastian amaba a Blaine y que algo tenía que haber pasado para que se marchara así, de forma tan repentina y sin ninguna explicación. Algo como, por ejemplo, ver a su novio besándose con su ex... Eso volvería loco a cualquiera... Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, como el moreno estaba en shock, no reaccionó de ninguna manera al beso y por lo tanto no lo rechazó.

Sólo se le ocurría un sitio donde Sebastian podría haber pasado la noche y esperaba que estuviera todavía allí. Era sábado por lo que no tenía que ir a la universidad. Llamó a la puerta de la habitación número 117 de la residencia universitaria de Columbia y pronto le abrieron. Vanessa lo miró con una sonrisa cansada y asintió a la pregunta silenciosa de si Smythe estaba ahí. El rubio entró y se encontró al novio de su amigo tumbado en la cama con ojeras. Estaba exactamente igual que Anderson.

– Menos mal que Blaine jamás se dejará engañar por Kurt. Si por ti fuera, él habría ganado la guerra. – Evans comentó de manera suave.

– Kurt ya ganó la guerra, estaban besándose. – Sebastian confirmó las sospechas de Sam.

– ¿Sabes qué día era ayer? – El rubio se sentó en la cama, junto al castaño. La chica se quedó de pie, observando la conversación. Eran su mejor amigo en la universidad y su novio, no iba a intervenir en ningún sentido.

– ¿El día en el que puedes serle infiel a tu novio sin consecuencias? – El ex Warbler no iba a ser fácil de convencer.

– Ayer hacía un año del secuestro de Blaine. Un gran día para que Kurt lo besara sin su consentimiento. – Evans comentó sarcásticamente.

– ¿Qué? – La voz de Smythe era un susurro.

– Kurt lo besó y todo en lo que Blaine pudo pensar fue en sus secuestradores. Ayer fuimos a verlo todos porque Kurt tuvo la delicadeza de no contarnos lo que había sucedido y Blaine tenía miedo de Kurt... No lo dejó ni que lo tocara. Él te ama y el beso sólo le produjo miedo... Pero lo que peor lleva es que te fueras sin darle ninguna explicación. – El ex estudiante del McKinley informó.

Sebastian estuvo durante segundos mirando a su amigo... Porque sí, Sam también era su amigo. Entendía que el rubio quería lo mejor para Blaine y si estaba ahí era porque Anderson todavía lo amaba, ¿no? Es decir, si realmente quisiera estar con Hummel no se preocuparía por él, ya tendría el camino libre.

– He sido un mal novio, ¿verdad? – El castaño preguntó.

– No, entiendo como te sentiste y sé que, si Blaine supiera qué fue lo que te hizo huir, también lo entendería. Lo que yo no entendería, ni él tampoco, es que dejes que eso destroce lo que tenéis. – Sam explicó.

– ¿Qué debería hacer? – La pregunta iba dirigida a Vanessa, que los miraba a los dos con una sonrisa. Decidió que era el momento de dar su opinión.

– Seb... Creo que sabes lo que debes hacer. Sé que te cuesta porque eres algo orgulloso pero sólo debes ir y pedirle perdón por no hablar con él antes de tomar una decisión precipitada. Estoy segura de que él también querrá pedirte perdón por el beso...

– No tiene que pedirme perdón, no fue su culpa...

– Pero lo hará, él te ama y haría cualquier cosa por ti. Él todavía se siente culpable por el beso, quería contártelo pero no le diste la oportunidad. – El rubio comentó.

– Soy un mal novio, lo he dañado... – Sebastian comenzó a llorar y los otros dos lo abrazaron.

– Has tenido un pasado difícil, al igual que Blaine. Por eso los dos estáis tan bien juntos, porque os entendéis y pensáis en los sentimientos del otro. Blaine entenderá que llegaras a conclusiones precipitadas al igual que tú entenderás que Blaine se sintió agredido con ese beso y por eso no pudo reaccionar. – Evans explicó.

– Tienes razón, tengo que ir a hablar con él... No esperéis vernos en todo el día, tengo planes para compensar todo lo que le he hecho...

Smythe salió de allí a toda velocidad, quería arreglar las cosas con Anderson y esperaba poder volver a su casa, junto al amor de su vida. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo y esperaba que no hubiera ningún problema. Lo único que quería en ese momento era un abrazo de la persona que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

* * *

**ATENCIÓN: spoiler a continuación...** Para compensar la espera... Si no quieres leerlos, detente ahora mismo...

Dije que no leas si no quieres spoilers...

¿Te ha quedado claro que lo que viene a continuación son spoilers? ¿Sí? Entonces, lee bajo TU responsabilidad...

_– Hola. – El ojiverde se sentía estúpido. Él era el causante de todo ese dolor y lo único que se le ocurría era decir una palabra sin ningún sentido. Debería haber pedido perdón, debería haberle dicho que lo amaba, debería contarle lo que había visto. Pero en vez de eso, sólo dice esa palabra que realmente no dice nada._

Sebastian tímido... ¡Qué adorable!

_Las manos del ojimiel se enredaron en el pelo del otro atraiéndolo a su cuerpo con toda la fuerza que tenía a la vez que el estudiante de Columbia sujetaba con firmeza su cintura. Antes de que el más alto se diera cuenta, se había quitado los zapatos y los dos estaban tumbados en la cama con las manos de Anderson desabrochando los botones de su camisa._

Seblaine perver... ¡Me encanta!

...

¿Por qué habré dicho que me vais a odiar en el siguiente capítulo?


	29. Capítulo 28: Sentir tu piel

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... Actualizo hoy porque no sé si podré mañana. Supongo que nadie protestará porque lo haga antes... Y no me pregunteis cuando volveré a actualizar porque no lo sé, siento no poder poner un calendario pero mi nuevo trabajo me está volviendo loca y, hasta que el proyecto que tenemos ahora no finalice, no voy a poder tener horarios "normales"... De todos modos, sabeis que suelo ser puntual y que si me retraso es algo excepcional...

**Guest**, no sé cuanto tardarás en leer esta respuesta porque aun te faltan capítulos para llegar hasta aquí pero no me gusta dejar mensajes sin responder. Me alegra que te guste, es mi mejor Seblaine sin lugar a dudas. Sí comencé con ese fic, aunque el elegido fue el número 3. Si quieres leerlo, se titula A Whole New World. Las otras dos ideas las escribiré, aunque la uno probablemente acabe siendo un One-Shot o algo así. Ya veré... La verdad es que ese capítulo fue muy tierno... Seblaine son perfectos el uno para el otro... Espero que me digas que te sigue pareciendo el fic... Besos

**Olga**, a ti tampoco puedo responderte en privado... No vas a ver a los chicos profesionalmente, casados y con hijos, eso te lo puedo garantizar. No sé que pasará con ellos (sí lo sé pero bueno), pero te garantizo que no los conocerás en ese aspecto. Seblaine son mi Guilty Pleasure y... Yo también querría final feliz pero la historia es la que es y por mucho que yo quiera, no la puedo cambiar. Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 28: SENTIR TU PIEL**_

Blaine seguía en la cama tumbado, todavía con la ropa del día anterior. Ya no le quedaban más lágrimas pero su cuerpo no respondía. No tenía ganas de atender a nadie, ni siquiera había ido a clase. Era sábado pero él tenía dos horas de composición como actividad voluntaria. NYADA era muy exigente y si quería ocupar todas las áreas artísticas que le gustaban, necesitaba ir a clase los sábados. Aunque ese día no se había levantado, ni había desayunado ni había cenado la noche anterior. Aun así, no tenía hambre. Su estómago estaba cerrado, como si quisiera que su cuerpo estuviera tan muerto como su alma. El vacío lo había consumido.

Escuchó que la puerta se abría y recordó que Sebastian le había dicho que iría cuando él no estuviera para recoger sus cosas. Miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca y se dio cuenta de que el otro no esperaba encontrarlo. Sin embargo, no podía moverse de allí. No tenía donde esconderse y tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de hablar y saber lo que había pasado.

El castaño abrió la puerta del dormitorio y se sorprendió al ver a su novio sentado en la cama... Al menos, esperaba poder seguir llamándolo novio porque no quería imaginarse su vida sin él, no en ese momento que sabía que todavía lo amaba. Su corazón se rompió al darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente deprimido, la visión de sus ojos lo atormentó, había dolor en ellos.

– Hola. – El ojiverde se sentía estúpido. Él era el causante de todo ese dolor y lo único que se le ocurría era decir una palabra sin ningún sentido. Debería haber pedido perdón, debería haberle dicho que lo amaba, debería contarle lo que había visto. Pero en vez de eso, sólo dice esa palabra que realmente no dice nada.

Sin embargo, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue que el moreno se levantara y se acercara a él para besarlo con fuerza y necesidad. El ojiverde estaba tan sorprendido que no respondió al beso, pero pronto los dientes del otro le mordieron el labio inferior y emitió un pequeño gemido que facilitó que la lengua del otro se internara en su boca. El momento en el que sus lenguas se tocaron por primera vez, todo se tornó aun más pasional si cabe, ya que el castaño correspondió cada uno de los gestos del otro.

Las manos del ojimiel se enredaron en el pelo del otro atraiéndolo a su cuerpo con toda la fuerza que tenía a la vez que el estudiante de Columbia sujetaba con firmeza su cintura. Antes de que el más alto se diera cuenta, se había quitado los zapatos y los dos estaban tumbados en la cama con las manos de Anderson desabrochando los botones de su camisa.

Smythe dejó de pensar y se dejó llevar por la pasión del momento, tal vez demasiado. De un rápido movimiento se deshizo del polo que llevaba Blaine, dejando su torso descubierto y se colocó sobre él. Terminó de quitarse la camisa y comenzó a besar el cuello ajeno con demasiada necesidad mientras sus manos jugaban con los pezones del otro.

Los gemidos del moreno llenaban la habitación mientras Sebastian seguía intentando excitarlo aun más, aunque realmente no lo necesitaba. Bajó por el pecho ajeno mientras soltaba los botones del pantalón de su novio. Bajó la prenda junto al calzoncillo pero no demasiado, lo dejó en la parte superior de los muslos, no necesitaba más. Cogió el lubricante que tenían en el cajón y dio la vuelta al ojimiel para que quedara boca abajo y así tener más acceso a lo que en ese momento le interesaba, la entrada de su amante.

Introdujo uno de sus dedos con lubricante en el interior de su novio y comenzó a moverlo con fuerza, embistiéndolo y abriéndolo para que estuviera preparado. Con su mano libre apretaba las redondeadas nalgas mientras dejaba besos y mordiscos por la espalda y los hombros. Después introdujo un segundo dedo y comenzó a buscar el punto donde hacía gemir de placer al otro mientras juntaba y separaba los dedos con movimientos similares a los de unas tijeras. Un tercer dedo se introdujo en la abertura de Anderson y éste ya no pudo aguantar más. Necesitaba sentir a su amado dentro de él y lo necesitaba en ese preciso momento.

Sebastian bajó sus pantalones y puso abundante lubricante en su miembro. Agarró con fuerza las muñecas de Blaine, colocándolas a los lados de su cabeza . Entró en su novio de manera rápida y sin soltar sus manos. Tardó muy poco en empezar con las embestidas rápidas y fuertes que tanto deseaba. No podía creer que tuviera tanta necesidad, tanto deseo y tanta desesperación. Los dos gemían y gritaban el nombre del otro llenos de placer. El más alto seguía mordiendo los hombros del otro.

El moreno fue el primero en llegar al orgasmo, totalmente sobrepasado por tantas sensaciones ya que el movimiento, al ser tan brusco, provocaba que su miembro excitado rozara con las sábanas.

El castaño estuvo embisitiéndolo un poco más hasta que él mismo llegó al máximo placer. Notó que el cuerpo del ojimiel temblaba ya que había sentido con fuerza cada una de las caricias y había disfrutado cada embestida.

Sin embargo, Smythe no entendió el temblor de su novio. Vio que sus manos seguían presionando las muñecas del otro y fue consciente de la poca delicadeza con la que había tratado al otro. Se dio cuenta de que había sido algo brusco, que había hecho cosas con Blaine que no había hecho hasta ese momento. Vio pequeñas marcas rojas en las muñecas y la espalda del otro y sintió que su pecho explotaba. No quería hacerle daño al moreno y se lo había hecho. Tal vez era la persona que más daño le había hecho en su vida.

Sebastian se levantó de la cama y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Necesitaba salir de ahí, no se merecía el perdón del ojimiel y no podía soportar el hecho de seguir ahí, comprobando lo que había perdido. Había hecho lo peor que podía hacer y no encontraba otra manera para proteger a la persona que amaba que alejarse de él.

Por su parte, Anderson observaba en silencio las reacciones del otro. Vio el miedo reflejado en sus ojos y el temblor de sus manos. Fue consciente de la prisa que tenía por recuperar sus prendas y salir de ahí. En ese momento, su mente comenzó a pensar que tal vez sus sentimientos ya no eran correspondidos. Él se había lanzado para conseguir que el amor de su vida se quedara a su lado pero tal vez había sido en vano. Tal vez era verdad que ese amor que el castaño sentía por él había desaparecido... Porque se negaba a darle la razón a Kurt y pensar que nunca lo amó. Eso realmente lo destrozaría. No por la oportunidad perdida con Hummel, sabía que lo suyo había acabado antes incluso de su secuestro. El mayor daño vendría al pensar que, tal vez, el problema era suyo y que siempre tendría el corazón roto porque las personas a las que amaba jamás podrían amarlo de verdad.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, llenas de dolor y desesperación. Los dos intentaban leer los sentimientos del otro pero ninguno era capaz de acertar. Uno pensaba que el otro ya no lo amaba y se arrepentía de ese momento de sexo entre ellos. El otro pensaba que había dañado a la persona que amaba siendo poco cuidadoso y cariñoso en ese momento de intimidad entre ellos, recordándole lo que estaba viviendo un año antes a manos de sus secuestradores.


	30. Capítulo 29: El amor lo vence todo

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia hasta el final... He hecho algún cambio y al final éste es el último capítulo... Porque habrá epílogo XD. He pensado que lo que iba a ser el capítulo 30 tiene más sentido que sea un epílogo porque... Bueno, me lo imagino más así, no tiene más explicación. Además de que llevo 4 semanas intentando encontrar un epílogo y no lo encuentro... Espero que os guste el final, las despedidas y agradecimientos para el epílogo...

**Yamii**, muchas gracias cariño. Ya subo el capítulo. De verdad espero que te guste... Te quiero mucho guapa! Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 29: EL AMOR VENCE TODO**_

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, llenas de dolor y desesperación. Los dos intentaban leer los sentimientos del otro pero ninguno era capaz de acertar. Uno pensaba que el otro ya no lo amaba y se arrepentía de ese momento de sexo entre ellos. El otro pensaba que había dañado a la persona que amaba siendo poco cuidadoso y cariñoso en ese momento de intimidad entre ellos, recordándole lo que estaba viviendo un año antes a manos de sus secuestradores.

– No te vayas... No me dejes. – Blaine suplicó. Sentía que cuando el otro saliera de la habitación todo habría acabado.

– ¿Por qué no? No hago más que dañarte. – Sebastian volvió a sentarse en la cama. Los dos estaban todavía desnudos pero eso no importaba. La tímida mano del moreno se colocó en el hombro del otro y empezó a acariciarlo.

– Sólo hay una manera de que me hagas realmente daño y esa es alejándote. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, estuviste a mi lado en los momentos más oscuros y has sanado todas y cada una de las heridas que he sufrido. – Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas del estudiante de NYADA y suspiró. – Estos meses a tu lado han sido los mejores de mi vida pero si tú no sientes lo mismo...

– Lo siento... Te amo más que a nadie... Te vi con Kurt y pensé que ya no me amabas y luego vengo a arreglar las cosas y te trato como si... – El castaño no encontraba las palabras.

– Tú y yo no hemos hecho nada que yo no quisiera. – El ojimiel impidió que el otro dijera algo más mientras se acercaba más a él y pasaba su mano en su hombro. – Lo he disfrutado, me he entregado a ti de una nueva manera y eso es algo que me hace feliz. Te confiaría mi vida, mi cuerpo y mi alma.

– Te he hecho daño... – El más alto no sería fácil de convencer. Seguía evitando la mirada del otro.

– El único daño que me has hecho, es hacerme creer que ya no me amas. – Anderson fue tajante.

– ¿Podrías perdonar a este idiota? – El ojiverde preguntó algo avergonzado.

– Sólo si tú me perdonas por lo de Kurt. – El más bajo informó con una sonrisa.

– No hay nada que tenga que perdonarte. Sam me ha contado lo que ha ocurrido. Debí escucharte antes de sacar conclusiones. – Smythe explicó.

– Aun así, debí reaccionar. Los dos nos equivocamos así que... ¿Nos perdonamos mutuamente, aprendemos a confiar el uno en el otro y nos damos una segunda oportunidad? – Blaine preguntó con una sonrisa.

– Suena como el mejor plan del universo.

Sebastian sonrió mientras se volvía para juntar sus labios. Era como volver a la vida para ambos. Ese beso sellaba una reconciliación que era más que deseada por ambos. Tenían mucho que solucionar pero el tiempo era el único que podía curar sus heridas. El castaño debía aprender a confiar más en el otro y el moreno debía ser más fuerte para enfrentar los problemas.

* * *

Sebastian golpeó la puerta de un apartamento con mucha fuerza. Estaba realmente enfadado y quería descargar toda su rabia de alguna manera. Santana fue la que le abrió la puerta y pudo detectar el odio en la mirada de la joven. Los dos estuvieron retándose en silencio como si esperaran a que el otro lo atacara para comenzar una guerra que ambos deseaban.

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – La latina preguntó de forma ruda.

– Vengo a hablar con Kurt. – El castaño respondió de manera seca.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaré verlo? Después de todo lo que le has hecho a él y lo que le has hecho a Blaine no tengo ningunas ganas de ser amable contigo. – Ella lo retó.

– Me da igual lo que quieras o no. Yo lo que quiero es evitar que Blaine vuelva a derramar una sola lágrima por su culpa. Por eso estoy aquí, para pedirle que deje de dañar a Blaine. – El ojiverde no se dejaría amedrentar por la chica, por muy fuerte y decidida que ella fuera.

– La última vez que vi llorar a Blaine fue por tu culpa. – Lopez gritó y consiguió su objetivo, dañar al otro.

– Déjalo pasar. – Kurt intervino. Realmente no le gustaba salvar a Smythe en su "guerra" con Santana. La latina puso los ojos en blanco antes de dejarlo entrar. El recién llegado se sentó en el sofá como si esa fuera su casa y miró a Hummel con una ceja alzada, esperando a que lo acompañara. La chica volvió a su "habitación" aunque los dos sabían que podría escuchar todo desde el otro lado de la cortina.

– Quiero que te alejes de Blaine. – Esa fue la única frase que dijo, no quería entrar en más detalles.

– ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – El ojiazul preguntó divertido.

– No, realmente no hay problemas porque toda la mierda que has echado sobre nosotros sólo ha servido para hacernos más fuertes. Él y yo nos amamos de verdad. No es algo idealizado como lo que tenías tú con él. Es algo real y más maduro. A veces nos equivocamos pero todo ha servido para que seamos más fuertes. Juntos somos invencibles, lo hemos entendido gracias a ti. – Sebastian estaba calmado, no tenía intención de enfadarse o luchar, sabía que él ya había "ganado".

– Eso no fue lo que parecía ayer cuando encontramos a Blaine llorando en su cama. – Hummel comentó divertido.

– Fue tu culpa y no voy a darte más detalles. No puedo borrarte del pasado de Blaine y desgraciadamente tenéis amigos en común pero... Ni Blaine ni yo queremos pasar contigo más tiempo del necesario. – Sebastian informó.

– Eso es lo que tú quieres y Blaine hará cualquier cosa para complacerte. – Kurt dijo pero no enfadó al otro como pretendía.

– Me da igual lo que pienses. Yo sé lo que tengo con él, él lo sabe también. Los demás no nos importan. No negaré que nos encanta que Sam esté de nuestro lado pero me daría igual que todos sus amigos estuvieran en nuestra contra. – El ojiverde seguía calmado.

– Si es así, ¿qué más te da lo que yo haga? Tu relación no corre peligro. – Hummel estaba buscando la debilidad en la relación de los dos jóvenes para

– Yo ya te he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

Smythe salió del apartamento rápidamente, sin añadir ni una palabra a lo dicho. Sabía que Kurt no iba a ser fácil de convencer pero tenía que intentarlo.

* * *

Rachel se acercó corriendo a Blaine en cuanto lo vio entrar a NYADA. Desde que se había enterado de la verdad de todo lo que había pasado, se sentía mal porque ella tenía parte de culpa. Se había dejado manipular por Kurt para convencer a Anderson para que parara la guerra entre ellos y se arrepentía de eso.

– ¡Blaine! – La chica agarró su mano suavemente. – Quiero hablar contigo.

– Si es sobre Kurt... – El moreno intentó hablar pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

– Lo siento, de verdad. Yo no sabía lo que planeaba y jamás habría aceptado eso. Sé que eres feliz con Sebastian y yo estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no ver al chantajista que quiso apartarme de la competencia o que casi te deja ciego. Y lo estoy haciendo porque eres mi amigo y veo el bien que te hace estar con él. Soy consciente de todo lo que te ha ayudado y si es suficiente para que tú lo perdones, también lo tiene que ser para mí. No intentaba sabotear tu relación, jamás lo haría, al igual que sé que tú tampoco lo harías. Sólo intentaba calmar la situación por el bien de todos. Kurt me dijo que se arrepentía del ultimátum que te había dado y que quería que todo volviera a lo de antes. Fui una estúpida, pensé que ya no tendríamos que elegir entre él o tú... Lo siento.

La joven parecía realmente arrepentida y el ojimiel la abrazó. Cuando se volvieron a separar, Anderson sonrió.

– No te preocupes. Entiendo que es difícil para todos... Sé que va a ser inevitable que Kurt y yo nos encontremos pero intentaré que no sea muy duro para todos. Sebastian está de acuerdo conmigo en que si nos encontramos, vamos a intentar ser cordiales con él y evitaremos enfrentamientos. Lo más probable es que no hablemos con él más de lo necesario pero tampoco haremos de cada encuentro una guerra. Pero no nos pidáis más, él ya no puedo ser mi amigo.

– Lo entiendo. Gracias por tu comprensión, no querría perderte como amigo y sé que Santana tampoco, aunque ella no lo diga. – Berry explicó.

– Lo sé.

Blaine ofreció su brazo y Rachel lo agarró para caminar con su amigo por los pasillos de NYADA. Vio a Kurt que la miraba algo enfadado pero, por primera vez, a ella no le importaba. Entendía que el castaño estaba dolido pero ella no podía perder un amigo por su culpa...


	31. Epílogo

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar esta historia. Es, sin lugar a dudas, mi mejor Seblaine y está entre las mejores historias que he escrito (a la altura de Anything Could Happen o No Hay Motivos Para Seguir). Gracias de verdad por seguir esta historia, espero que os haya gustado leerla tanto como a mí escribirla. Estas grandes historias me dejan mal porque soy consciente de que, por mucho que lo intente, no voy a volver a escribir algo tan bueno en mucho tiempo... Me ha pasado con Klaine, me ha pasado con Blam y me va a pasar con Seblaine... Además, lo de Blam y Seblaine ha pasado casi a la vez por lo que espero una larga temporada con fics de menos calidad... Pero seguiré buscando esa historia que consiga atrapar...

Dejo de hablar que me darán ganas de llorar... Voy a responder a vuestros comentarios...

**Karen,** muchas gracias. No te preocupes, entiendo que no siempre se puede comentar (menos si Internet no quiere funcionar XD). Me alegro que te guste mi Seblaine, pronto empezaré nueva historia... Aunque tal vez espere un tiempo, todavía no os puedo decir nada seguro (es que tengo un viaje de trabajo y estaré una semana fuera, por lo que tal vez espere a la vuelta)... En mis historias odiarás a Kurt, en la quinta temporada lo empecé a odiar y eso se nota cuando escribo... Seblaine vence porque son un amor puro y verdadero. En cuanto a mis otras historias, no tengo mucho Seblaine, la verdad... No sé si estarías dispuesta a leer Blam o Klaine porque son de lo que más tengo, por lo que no te recomendaré nada de ellos). Te recomiendo A Whole New World y el One-Shot El Jefe (ambos Seblaine), ¡espero que te gusten! Besos

**Yamii,** muchas gracias cariño. ¡No van a sufrir más, te lo prometo! Kurt ha desaparecido de sus vidas y es para siempre... Sólo me quedaba una cosa que solucionar... Así que, tal vez, no me conoces tanto como crees... Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

_**EPÍLOGO**_

Sebastian y Blaine estaban frente a la puerta de la casa de la familia Anderson. Era el día de acción de gracias y la primera vez que volvían a Lima desde que se fueron a vivir a Nueva York. Los nervios en el castaño eran evidentes debido a que no le apetecía ver a su "suegra". Todo lo ocurrido y saber que prefería que su hijo estuviera con Kurt no era algo que le gustara.

Aún así,había decidido que pasarían esos días allí en vez de con sus padres para hacer feliz a su novio. Había pasado algo más de un mes y aún sentía que debía compensar a su novio por romper con él cuando creyó que estaba con fue el que abrió la puerta y les sonrió a ambos, feliz de verlos allí con él.

– ¡Squirt! ¿Qué tal estás? – El mayor preguntó mientras envolvía a su hermano con sus brazos.

– Muy bien. ¿Tú qué tal?

– No puedo quejarme. – El mayor soltó al ojimiel y se volvió hacia el otro joven. – ¿Cómo está mi cuñado favorito? – El actor preguntó mientras abrazaba al castaño.

– No puedo ser más feliz. – La sinceridad de Smythe era visible.

Los tres entraron para ver a sus padres. Susan abrazó a su hijo con fuerza. James, por su parte, sabiendo que su mujer tenía para rato, se acercó a Sebastian y lo saludó con una cálida sonrisa y un apretón de manos. Cuando Blaine se vio libre de los brazos y besos de su madre, se acercó a saludar a su padre. Saludo que se vio interrumpido por una escena inesperada para todos. La mujer estaba abrazando a Sebastian. Esa escena era algo que Blaine había deseado por tanto tiempo que sintió ganas de llorar. Sin embargo, era de felicidad y no de tristeza.

Cuando el abrazo finalizó, el moreno se acercó a su novio para darle un beso en la mejilla. El castaño estaba sorprendido pero era algo que le agradaba. Cualquier cosa que hiciera sonreír a su novio de esa manera, merecía la pena.

La cena fue agradable y la madre de Blaine estaba pendiente de que Sebastian. Le ofrecía constantemente comida, se interesaba por sus estudios como si nunca hubiera pasado algo malo entre ellos.

Eso hizo que el castaño quisiera hablar con ella a solas. Con ese objetivo, se ofreció a ayudarla a lavar los platos. Los dos estaban en la cocina cuando el joven se animó a comenzar con la conversación que tenían pendiente.

– ¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo? – El ojiverde preguntó mientras secaba un plato con un paño.

– Hablé con Rachel. Ella me dijo la verdad sobre lo que pasó con Kurt. Escuchó una conversación telefónica en la que él me contaba su versión y pensó que querría escuchar lo que pasó. Yo... lo siento tanto. Me dejé engañar por Kurt y, pensando en tu pasado, creí lo que me decía sobre tus intenciones con Blaine. Veía a mi hijo tan frágil y dañado que no paré a pensar que tal vez eras lo que necesitaba. El tiempo ha pasado y lo veo tan feliz y todo es gracias a ti... no encuentro motivo por el que no considerarte de la familia Anderson. No debí tratarte como lo he hecho. Lo siento. – La mujer explicó mirándolo con sinceridad.

– Amo a Blaine y no quiero hacerle daño. Sé que alguna vez lo he hecho, pero nunca fue intencionado. – El menor comentó.

– Lo sé. De otra manera no estaría tan bien contigo. Sólo te pido que no dejes que Kurt le vuelva a hacer daño. – Ella suplicó.

* * *

Blaine entró a su habitación con el pijama puesto y preparado para dormir. Sebastian estaba ya en la cama, esperándolo con una sonrisa. Cuando planearon el viaje a Lima no esperaban que saliera tan bien. Era una grata sorpresa para ambos el que la madre del moreno hubiera aceptado al novio de su hijo.

El ojimiel se acurrucó junto a su pareja, que lo envolvió entre sus brazos con fuerza. A pesar de que el castaño sabía que su amado ya no necesitaba que lo protegiera de sus pesadillas ni de sus miedos, a él le gustaba hacerlo porque conseguía que se sintiera importante.

– ¿No vamos a tener diversión esta noche? – Preguntó el más bajo.

– B... Tus padres están en la misma casa... Hay cosas que unos padres no deben escuchar... Además, tu madre por fin me acepta. No pienso darle motivos para que vuelva a cambiar de opinión. – El ojiverde explicó.

– Seb... Yo te necesito. – Anderson suplicó.

– Y me vas a tener por toda la eternidad... Sólo intenta no desearlo cuando estamos en casa de tus padres... O de los míos. Es una barrera que no pienso traspasar. – Aclaró el más alto.

– Ya lo hemos hecho... No hemos tenido sexo pero sí algo similar. – Blaine intentaba convencerlo.

– Pero nunca con tus padres o los míos en casa. – Smythe se defendía.

– Está bien... Pero prepárate, cuando lleguemos a Nueva York pienso cobrarme todas. – El moreno amenazó.

– Te amo. – Sebastian dijo con una sonrisa inmensa.

– Yo también te amo... Y siempre te amaré.


End file.
